Comes a Badger Warrior
by Narfy
Summary: Final chapter and epilogue now up A young badger is called to wield the sword of Martin and to rule Salamandastron, while an evil wolf roams the southern plains and kills those who do not obey him. What will happen when these two meet. Please R&R.
1. prolouge

It was midafternoon in Redwall abbey, a time for the dibbuns or abbey babes to take their naps so they would be rested and ready to play out on the abbey grounds later in the day. Instead they were all scurrying from one place to another trying to escape their badger mother named Plio.  
  
"Will you dibbuns stop, you all need your nap so you will be ready to play later," said Plio who was able to grab a young Squirrel dibbun and then a mouse dibbun.  
  
"We don't want to go to bed, we want to hear a story," said the mouse dibbun whose name was Sandy.  
  
"Yeah a story," said the squirrel dibbun named Oak.  
  
Suddenly the all the dibbuns ran up to Plio begging her for a story. Plio grumbled under her breath and then sat down in a chair that was on a wall where Martin the warriors tapestry and sword hung.  
  
"If I tell you all a story, will you all be good little dibbuns and go to bed when you are told tonight?" asked Plio.  
  
They all nodded even a little mole who just stood there sucking his thumb which nodded with his round head.  
  
"Okay then what do you want the story to be about?" asked Plio.  
  
"About Martins sword," said another mouse babe.  
  
"Yeah you should tell one about a badger who had the sword," said a young vole.  
  
"You're so stupid, badgers never have had Martins sword," said a very rude little mouse.  
  
"Kimble, mind your manners, of course there has been a badger warrior but he also ruled Salamandastron while protecting the abbey at the same time," said Plio.  
  
"Wow! How did he do that?" asked Kimble.  
  
"Well you just have to listen and find out," said Plio who then began to tell the story of a badger lord who was the abbey champion and ruler of Salamandastron all in one. 


	2. The orphened badger pup

The day was nearly ending. To the east the sky was turning purplish black signaling that darkness would be upon Mossflower very soon. To the west you could not see the sun set because summer storm clouds were beginning to form. In only an hour or so the sky would be pitch black and rain would be possibly falling. Tonight would not be a good night for traveling. But that did not stop Rosemary, a female badger who was just beginning to leave Redwall after spending a few days there. Most of the inhabitants had come out with her to say their goodbyes  
  
"Are you sure you want to begin your travels tonight, it will rain soon, and Strider will catch his death of cold," said Abbot Walter leader of Redwall.  
  
"Oh we will be quite alright, Strider has already been through one rainstorm a few weeks back, and has been traveling in the dark with me since we have started this journey," said Rosemary. Rosemary then opened a little bit of the bundle she was holding to reveal and sleeping badger pup, no more than a season old.  
  
The badger mother of Redwall, Catspaw came up and tickled his chin. "He is so cute, I wish you two would live with us so I can watch him grow into a fine young badger," she said.  
  
"Yes it is sad that we must head out and find my husband, he has never met Strider you know," said Rosemary. Her husband, Blaze had been missing since the month before Strider was born, he did not even leave a note for her to say where he was going.  
  
"You know he could be at Salamandastron, the home of badger lords," said Catspaw.  
  
"Do you really think so, but do you think he would have told me?" asked Rosemary.  
  
"Many male badgers do that without telling their family, he was probably worried you would object to it," said Catspaw.  
  
"Hmm I see what you mean, I bet he is waiting for me to come to him though," said Rosemary.  
  
"He probably is," said Catspaw.  
  
A sudden rumble of thunder caused the inhabitants to cringe. Abbot Walter began to head to the doors. "I say we should all go inside while Rosemary continues her travels, the faster she begins it the more likely she will want to find shelter when it starts raining," he said.  
  
Everyone nodded and soon only Abbot Walter was left outside with Rosemary. "May peace be upon you on your journey," he said.  
  
"Thank you Father Abbot I will try to visit you again someday," said Rosemary and began to walk into the forest.  
  
Walter watched her for a few seconds before he too headed back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had scarcely been an hour into the trip when the rain began to pour down heavily. Rosemary was lucky though, she was able to find a small rocky formation that had some shelter from the storm. She sat down and began to feed Strider who stayed quiet until a large clap of thunder scared him. He began to cry loudly.  
  
"Shh, shh its okay, the storm will soon be over," said Rosemary. Of course Strider did not understand this and continued to cry. Rosemary then decided to sing him a lullaby.  
  
Hush my child, the storm will pass,  
  
The storm is good, it brings life.  
  
Life to the trees, bushes and grass,  
  
It does not bring strife.  
  
Close your eyes young one,  
  
Dream of better nights  
  
Where you can watch the setting sun  
  
And the fireflies taking flight.  
  
But the lullaby did not work and Strider continued to cry. All Rosemary could do was hold him and comfort him until the storm passed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If Strider had not been crying so loudly, Rosemary would have not been seen by Tanner a vermin wolf who wandered Mossflower robbing those who were not vermin and sometimes killing them if they did not cooperate.  
  
Tanner was a large dark grey wolf who carried around a dagger that had a black hilt and a small mother of pearl set on the top of it. He was deadly with that blade and his clan knew that. Only the foolish ones dared to challenge him.  
  
With him were about thirty other vermin mostly rats, ferrets, and foxes. His second in command was a fox named Burr. Burr was the first to hear the cries.  
  
"Do you hear that Tanner?" he asked.  
  
Tanner hated it when someone heard or saw something before him and acted like he had heard it before Burr. He actually heard it right after Burr told him. "Of course I do numbskull, and I was going to investigate it," he said and hit Burr on the head.  
  
Burr moaned and rubbed his sore head before running after Tanner. "So what are we gonna do to the child boss?" he asked.  
  
"I won't do anything to the child, just to its parents for not shutting it up," said Tanner.  
  
"Oh your going to rob them aren't you?" asked Burr.  
  
Tanner stopped for a minute and stared at Burr, his cold yellow eyes showed that he did not like stupidity. "No I'm going to give them some food and entertain them, yes I'm going to rob them," said Tanner who hit Burr on the head again and then motioned for his men to follow him toward the sound.  
  
Rosemary sat there trying to hush her son unaware that danger had heard them. "Strider it's alright please be quiet," she said.  
  
"Yeah be quiet or someone will hear you," came a voice. Rosemary jumped up startled.  
  
"Who's there?" she cried.  
  
"Oh just a band of vermin passing by, I am Tanner and this is my assistant Burr and with me are my followers," said Tanner who stood in front of her with his dagger in his hands. Rosemary did not like what she saw.  
  
"Please don't hurt us, my son is just afraid of thunder, he will stop once it is over," said Rosemary.  
  
"Oh I won't hurt you unless you give us all of your vittles," said Tanner.  
  
"My food but I need some of it for the journey," said Rosemary.  
  
"Fine then, if you don't give us your food, my dagger here will give you a quick and painless death," said Tanner who wagged the dagger at Rosemary's face.  
  
Rosemary was scared. She gently put Strider into a small basket that he slept in and quickly grabbed her food. "Here take it, and leave us alone," said Rosemary. When she passed it to them though, two pieces of bread fell into the wet ground. Tanner stared at the soggy bread and growled. "Are you expecting us to eat that soggy food?" he asked.  
  
"No sir, I just dropped it by accident," said Rosemary.  
  
Tanner growled. "Fine then, this will have to do for us, let's keep moving," he said.  
  
Rosemary sighed with relief, thinking that Tanner had given her a second chance. But she was wrong.  
  
When Tanner turned around he looked at his group and smiled. Then without warning he threw the dagger at Rosemary. The dagger went straight and true through the heart. Rosemary barely had time to react and was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
"That will teach you for trying to give me soggy food and not giving me the food right away," said Tanner who then took his dagger out of Rosemary and stared at Strider who lay on the wet ground beside his mother, crying even harder.  
  
"What should we do with her pup boss?" asked Burr.  
  
"Eh just leave him there, the night will probably finish him off," said Tanner who cleaned off his dagger on Rosemary's dress and then turned to his group. "Well let's keep moving, I want to be in northern Mossflower by morning, move it," he said.  
  
The vermin were all silent and followed Tanner up to north Mossflower while Strider lay beside his mother, all wet and crying as the rain continued to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's my prologue and first chapter for you guys. I hope you liked it. I know the poem sucked, I'm not very good at writing poems. I know that badgers are much bigger than other woodlanders and would probably be bigger than Martins sword but just pretend a badger can wield it too, this is a fanfiction anyway. I hope you all review this and I hope you all have fun writing your stories. Have a nice week. 


	3. A Sad Discovery

A/N: Hello I'm back with the next chapter. I forgot to write a disclaimer for my first two chapters so here it is: I do not own Redwall, the great Brian Jacques does. Some of the characters are mine though. Also I would like to flame a reviewer by the name of Agravaine: Methinks you are a nitpicker and should not worry about those little errors. Methinks if you don't like this story then don't read it. Me also thinks that you should try to write a story and see how hard it is to find those little errors. In other words SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE.  
  
Any way on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skipper the otter rose early the next morning to do his daily exercises. He quietly tip toed down the hall near the dormitories and slowly opened the door to the Redwall grounds. Once he stepped out he took a deep breath of air and sighed happily. He looked around at the grounds and noticed the many puddles that had formed from the heavy rain.  
  
"Quite a rainstorm we had last night," he said to himself as he walked over to the large heavy gate where Tobias a young hedgehog gatekeeper was sitting on a chair and snoring gently.  
  
Skipper smiled at him and shook him gently. "Wakey, wakey Tobias," he said.  
  
Tobias woke with a start and nearly fell off his chair. "Skipper, you're already ready to go out and exercise? But the sun is barely up and I want to sleep some more, that rainstorm last night kept me awake for quite a long time," he said.  
  
"Oh you can sleep while I'm gone, I'll just yell when I get back, now open the gate for me so I can go out," said Skipper.  
  
Tobias sighed and made a quick stretch before getting up and opening the gate. Once it was opened wide enough, Skipper walked through and said goodbye to Tobias who waved slowly, yawned at the same time and then nearly fell flat on his face.  
  
Skipper, who was always easily amused, laughed at him.  
  
Tobias just grunted at him and shut the gate. He then went straight to his chair and fell instantly asleep.  
  
Skipper continued on his way into Mossflower, once he felt all his bones and muscles were ready, he began a swift jog through the woods.  
  
As he ran he thought of Tobias and how he was so tired, he chuckled at the thought of Tobias almost falling. Skipper was always happy; he would laugh at jokes and silly mishaps. He was a favorite among the dibbuns who crawled all over him when he played with them and would often tell them stories about Martin, Matthias, and Deyna. He was almost like their badger mother or as it should be put, otter father.  
  
Catspaw, the badger mother, liked all the help from Skipper since there were many dibbuns in Redwall at the moment, last time they counted there was at least twenty or so and all of them were very bouncy. How he could handle them sometimes he never really figured out, but at least he had a calm personality or he would have gone insane by now.  
  
While Skipper thought of the fun times he had done with the dibbuns, he suddenly heard a faint cry coming from a nearby rocky area. "Sounds like a traveler coming through the area, I wonder if she wants to stay at Redwall?" he said to himself and went over to investigate.  
  
When Skipper arrived, he saw the horror that lay before him. Rosemary was lying on her back with a huge gash in her chest. Strider was next to her, crying and moaning sadly. His fur was very wet and his little paws were caked in mud.  
  
Skipper ran over and picked him up. Strider felt the otter's warm body and instantly curled up against him. "Poor little Strider, you lost your mother and we have no idea what happened to your father," said Skipper who held Strider tightly. Strider then sneezed violently; Skipper did not like the sound of that. "Oh we need to get you to Redwall before you catch your death of cold," he said and raced as fast as he could back to the abbey.  
  
Tobias was still sleeping when Skipper arrived, but jumped at the sound of Skippers voice coming from the other side. "Are there vermin afoot, shall I get Martin's sword?" asked Tobias. "No just open the door quickly please," said Skipper.  
  
Tobias opened the door as fast as he could and saw the bundle in Skipper's arms. "What is it?" he asked. "It's Strider, I found him a few ways back, his mother was killed by vermin," said Skipper. "Oh dear," said Tobias who followed Skipper into the abbey.  
  
"Do you know if Sister Clarence is up yet?" asked Skipper.  
  
"I have no idea," said Tobias.  
  
"Well she better be, I don't want to see this child die," said Skipper who soon found his way into the sick bay. Luckily for him Sister Clarence was up tending a dibbun mouse who fell out of bed and hit his head.  
  
"Sister Clarence," said Skipper quickly as he walked up to her.  
  
Sister Clarence the infirmary keeper was a squirrel who was very specialized in her work and loved curing dibbuns. When she heard her name, she looked up at Skipper and then at Tobias.  
  
"Oh dearie me, did Tobias get a bad splinter again from trying to open that gate?" she asked.  
  
"No marm, it's worse, I found Strider here in the forest, his mother is dead and he has been out in the rain all night, I don't want him to die from the cold," said Skipper revealing the young badger in his arms.  
  
Sister Clarence looked down in shock. "You mean Rosemary is dead?" she asked sadly.  
  
Skipper nodded sadly. "She had been dead for a while, it looks like vermin stabbed her in the chest," he said.  
  
Sister Clarence looked as if she was about to break into tears. She really liked Rosemary and her kindness.  
  
"You two had just started to become friends too and she hoped that she would see you again too," said Skipper sadly.  
  
Sister Clarence quickly choked back tears and took Strider from Skipper's arm. "I was a friend of her and I will remain a friend to her by helping her child," she said.  
  
Skipper patted her shoulder and walked out to the door. "I'm going to tell the Abbot what happened, I will return soon to check up on him," he said.  
  
Sister Clarence just nodded and took Strider to a table where she began to check up on him.  
  
Skipper and Tobias wandered the hall looking for any abbeybeast that was awake and luckily for them they ran straight into Catspaw who was heading down to the kitchen for some food.  
  
"Good morning Skipper, how was your run?" asked Catspaw.  
  
"Not good marm, I found Rosemary's body by a rock formation, her child Strider was still alive, he's in the sick bay right now," said Skipper.  
  
Catspaw stared at Skipper in shock. "I knew she should have waited to leave until morning, well go get your otter companions and let's go out and bring her back here to bury her," said Catspaw.  
  
Skipper nodded and ran back out to Mossflower woods and to where his holt stayed most of the time. When he arrived, his brother Hunter was up and fishing in the river. Hunter saw him immediately and smiled.  
  
"Hello oh brother of mine, come to help me fish?" he asked.  
  
"Not today, I need your help in bringing back a body to Redwall," said Skipper.  
  
Hunter's eyes widened. "Oh dear who died?" he asked.  
  
"The badger Rosemary, some vermin I believe had killed her," said Skipper.  
  
"I'll go get the others," said Hunter and ran over to the camp were most of the otters were just waking up but were ready to go and help once they had heard.  
  
A while later Skipper and the crew were just about ready to go when Catspaw arrived with a cart. "I told the Abbot what happened and he will be waiting for us when we get back, we can put her in this cart so it won't be too difficult bringing her back," she said.  
  
"That's a good idea, well let's get on with it then," said Skipper who then lead everyone down to the rock formation to get Rosemary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abbot Walter stood by the gates waiting for Skipper and Catspaw to return with Rosemary. A few other Redwallers were there too and most were crying from the terrible news.  
  
Skipper and Catspaw soon arrived with the rest of the otter crew who all held solemn faces and did not say a word when they walked through the gates.  
  
The cart that held Rosemary moved pass Walter who paid his respects by putting his hand over his heart and bowing. When Walter looked at Rosemary, he saw that a cloth was over her which would be used to bury her with. It did not look like she was even under there. He then led everyone to the graveyard where many other Redwallers had been buried.  
  
Digger the foremole had just finished digging the new grave and popped up. "Grave 'olready to be used sir, burr aye," he said.  
  
"Thank you Digger," said Walter who then motioned for Catspaw and Skipper to put Rosemary in the grave.  
  
Carefully Catspaw and Skipper picked her up and lowered her slowly in. Once Rosemary was settled, Foremole began to close the hole until he was satisfied that she was covered enough.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment until Abbot Walter began to speak. "We only knew Rosemary for a little while but she brought joy to us all. She was very kind and never showed any anger. May she rest in peace and watch over her son who will never know her, but will learn of her kindness."  
  
Walter finished speaking and everyone stayed were they were, not knowing what to do or say until a hare named Milo spoke up. "Well I'm blinking famished, who wants to go in and have some breakers," he said.  
  
Everyone murmured agreement and walked away from the graveyard to the kitchen where food was waiting on the table for them.  
  
Skipper was hungry but he was more concerned about Strider who he ran up to see.  
  
When he arrived at the sick bay, he burst in and began speaking very loudly. "How is he? Will he live?" He asked.  
  
Sister Clarence shushed him and pointed at the little bundle in a nearby cradle. "He is going to be fine, he only has the common cold, if you would have found him later, he would have caught pneumonia which is very hard to cure," she said in a whisper.  
  
Skipper sighed with relief and walked over to the cradle. Strider was sleeping soundly with one paw sticking out from under the blanket. Skipper picked it up and held it fondly. Strider wrapped his hand around Skippers finger and remained sleeping. Skipper smiled.  
  
"I had a dream about you a few nights ago; I wanted you to live because Martin told me that you would be special. He has big plans for you, he told me. I will make sure those plans are met too," said Skipper who then released his hand from Strider and slowly walked out the door.  
  
"Sleep tight future warrior of Redwall," said Skipper who then silently closed the door and walked down to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter two for you. Sorry if it was a little slow I just wanted to tell what happened after they had found Rosemary. Please review my story and just to let you know, those who flame my story will be flamed as well in the next chapter the same way I flamed Aggravate or whatever that persons name was. Any way have a nice week, the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you all have fun writing. 


	4. visions

It had been six seasons now since the terrible night in Mossflower woods that caused Strider's mother her life, and many of the Redwallers could not get over it for a long time.  
  
On the other hand Strider had turned into a fine young badger, who was the leader of the large pack of dibbuns that terrorized the halls of Mossflower. Even though the amount of dibbuns had decreased to sixteen, they were still a handful.  
  
Strider would lead them on expeditions that would often get them lost for many hours at a time. Once they did find their way out, Catspaw was waiting for them to give them all a bath for getting so dirty. Strider would then be lectured by Skipper for putting the children's lives in danger and not being more responsible.  
  
Skipper was Striders step father. Skipper decided to be Striders step father ever since the day he found the poor pup beside his mother. Skipper never told Strider about the dream he had with Martin the warrior except for the time when Strider first came to Redwall, and of course Strider did not understand back then. He wanted Martin to come to Strider and have him find out for himself. He did though tell Strider what happened to his mother and whenever Strider was upset, they would find him by his mother's grave whimpering and talking to her.  
  
Talking to his mother always seemed to cheer him up, and once Strider had finished doing that, he would head back inside and start leading the dibbun group on an expedition like nothing happened.  
  
On one such occasion Strider walked back into Redwall to find five of the dibbuns he knew most standing there waiting for him.  
  
They were Lucky, a hare who had been born a week early, and many of the inhabitants thought he would not make it because it took him so long to suck the milk his mother gave him. He was a season younger than Strider and ever since they could walk, they both were inseparable. Strider soon decided to have Lucky his sidekick, something Lucky was proud of.  
  
Two twin mice named Billy and Milly. No one could tell them apart. They had the same markings, same personality, and would always finish each others sentences. One good thing about figuring out who was who, was that Milly was the female and she would wear a dress. But that would still not stop them from changing their clothes just to annoy everyone until they had to threaten them with no desserts.  
  
A young squirrel named Spring who was probably the sassiest of the bunch. Most of the dibbuns could not stand her because of that, but Strider always treated her like an equal and cheered her up when she was sad.  
  
The last dibbun was a hedgehog named Nathanial, he was actually the son of Tobias who had fallen in love a season after Strider came to Redwall. Nathanial was the youngest and newest member of the dibbun clan, and many were worried that he would have a harder time getting into trouble. They were all quite wrong for he could keep up with the greatest of ease.  
  
Strider stared at them all in wonderment. "Find something interesting?" he asked.  
  
"We bally well did, well Nathanial was the one who found it, wot," said Lucky.  
  
"Yeah, me found it, it under da stairs," the little hedgehog said happily.  
  
"What's under the stairs?" asked Strider.  
  
"A secret..." said Billy.  
  
"Passageway," finished Milly.  
  
"Yeah and we thought that you would want to explore it," said Spring.  
  
"Of course I want to explore it, why would I not? Take me to it," said Strider.  
  
The five dibbuns then grabbed Strider's large paws and dragged him over to a stairwell that led to the abbot's room. They walked right under the stairwell and showed Strider a narrow passageway that could barely be seen.  
  
"And how did Nathanial find this?" he asked.  
  
"Me was pwaying with a marble and it went it dare, so me called Lucky fo' help," said Nathanial.  
  
"Well I'll be, I guess we could go exploring now, follow me," said Strider.  
  
The dibbuns then followed Strider in and as soon as Strider took two steps, he was engulfed by cobwebs. He coughed for a full minute.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure, this place has not been explored in a long time," said Strider.  
  
"I don't like it down here, it's scarier than the other passageways we have been through," said Spring who looked around nervously.  
  
Lucky smiled at the thought and decided that it would be fun to scare her. Slowly he crept up to Spring and then grabbed her tail. Spring let out a scream that shook the walls, sending dust flying everywhere. She then ran up to Strider for protection.  
  
"Something tried to get me," she cried.  
  
Strider looked over at Lucky who was laughing hysterically; he then grabbed the hare by the ears and held him up in the air.  
  
'That was not funny," he said.  
  
"Sorry, he he, I could not resist, ha ha," said Lucky who continued to laugh.  
  
"Next time you do something like that, I'll pull your tail off," said Strider.  
  
Lucky heard what he said and quickly zipped his lip, he definitely did not like the sound of that.  
  
"If dat happens, can me pull off his tail?" asked Nathanial.  
  
"Maybe," said Strider who then walked on with the dibbuns close behind him.  
  
For what seemed like hours, they traveled the passageway with only a small torch Strider had found for guidance. Many times they came to dead ends but would then turn around and find another passageway.  
  
They could tell was getting late though when Nathanial climbed on Striders back and rode the rest of the way through the tunnel. He yawned a few times and started to drool all over Striders back.  
  
"Well Nathanial's ready for bed, I say we all head back now, so we won't be here all night," said Strider.  
  
Everyone murmured in agreement until Nathanial suddenly climbed off Strider's back and ran through a dark corridor. Strider was surprised by Nathanial's sudden alertness but still did not want to explore anything else.  
  
"Nathanial, no more adventures, it's time to go back," said Strider.  
  
"But me found someting neat," said Nathanial.  
  
Strider looked surprised since the whole time they were there they had found nothing, now there seemed to be something.  
  
"What...." Said Billy  
  
"Is it?" asked Milly.  
  
"It a big box wit pictures on it," said Nathanial.  
  
Strider gave a puzzled look and decided to see what this box with pictures on it really was. He entered the room and the noticed that there was a carving of a mouse at the top of the box. As he stepped closer, he realized something.  
  
"This isn't a box, it's a tomb," he said.  
  
"What a tomb?" asked Nathanial.  
  
It's a resting place for redwallers, like the graveyard outside," said Strider.  
  
"Who do you think it is, wot?" asked Lucky.  
  
"Or was," said Spring.  
  
Strider walked around the tomb and looked closely at the pictures on the side. It was pictures of a mouse doing heroic deeds, such as defeating a cat, and holding a magnificent sword. Strider then saw an inscription and began to read it aloud.  
  
"By the moonlight, on the hour,  
  
In my threshold space lay me.  
  
Watch the beam reflect my power,  
  
United once more my sword with me.  
  
I – am that is, stand true for all.  
  
O warrior mouse, protect Redwall."  
  
Strider was stood still in silent after he read the lines. He could not believe what he had just found.  
  
"Oh my, is this Martin the Warriors tomb?" asked Lucky full of wonder.  
  
"Yes, something many have not seen before," said Strider who then stared straight at the tomb without blinking.  
  
The other dibbuns noticed this and wondered if he was alright.  
  
"Strider old pal, what is it?" asked Lucky.  
  
Strider, wake up sleepyhead," said Nathanial who then stared to pull Striders small tail.  
  
But Strider did not hear them; he did not even see them. Instead he saw himself walking along Mossflower River. There he could see an evil female wildcat standing in the other direction walking toward someplace. Suddenly he heard a voice that seemed to be coming from him.  
  
"I have kept a promise to you, cat. Kotir has fallen," came the voice.  
  
"Gingivere, is that you?" said the wild cat.  
  
"I am Martin the Warrior, son of Luke, friend of Boar the fighter," said the voice.  
  
That was when Strider realized he was looking through Martin the Warriors eyes on that fateful day when he saved all of Mossflower.  
  
He then saw himself fighting the wildcat. He could feel the pain of the cat's claws; he could feel the sword in his hands piercing the flesh of the wildcat.  
  
Before everything was over, the scenery changed and Strider found himself looking up at the bell tower when Redwall still had only one bell.  
  
"There's no way out mouse," said a voice from down below. It was a large rat with a huge tail and only one eye. Strider quickly realized that he was Matthias, and he was fighting Cluny the Scourge.  
  
Just when Matthias was about to cut the rope, the scenery changed again. He saw himself in a palace facing a pine marten.  
  
"Did you bring my pearls, the six tears of all oceans?" asked the pine marten.  
  
"I brought only my sword," said the creature who Strider was looking in the eyes of.  
  
Then he saw himself in a sword fight. Martin II was battling Ublaz to the death. Strider had never heard what happened in that story and he wanted to see the outcome, but the scenery changed again.  
  
This time he was on a hill and thousands of vermin were heading his way. He looked around and noticed that he was with the long patrol. He was Arven and he was fighting in one of the most ferocious battles Redwall had ever fought. He slashed left and right and fought with much fury and power.  
  
Again the scene changed, he was on an island with many hedgehogs and squirrels. He and the others were watching a gray fox paddling out on the large lake.  
  
"He's getting away. Gawjo, what'll we do?" he heard himself ask as he looked over at an old squirrel.  
  
"We can't do anything, Dann. The Marlfox is out o' range. No beast could throw a spear that far," said the old squirrel.  
  
Suddenly their was a loud whirling sound, Strider turned around and saw a young hedgehog twirling a chain and then threw it at the Marlfox. She hit him and he fell into the lake where he was quickly eaten by pike.  
  
The scene changed again and this time he could see himself running through Redwall. He grabbed the sword quickly and ran outside to slay a vermin.  
  
"Vallug Bowbeast, 'tis death to you! I am Taggerung Juskaaaaaaaaa," he yelled.  
  
Instantly Strider knew that he was Deyna, an otter who lived in a vermin camp but soon returned to Redwall.  
  
He saw himself run at Vallug Bowbeast and he felt the sharp arrow dig deep into his chest, but that did not stop him as he quickly beheaded the weasel.  
  
"For my father!" he cried.  
  
The scenery then changed for the last time as he saw himself on a boat heading toward a large island. He saw another badger near him, a hare, an otter, and a hamster too. He was Triss the first female warrior heading out to Riftguard to save the slaves that were on the island.  
  
When he arrived, he saw the slavers staring at them until he yelled out "Freedom!" He then ran down the plank and started chopping at slavers left and right.  
  
Suddenly everything slowly vanished and a bright light came into view. Strider had no idea what to do so he stood there like a deer in the headlights.  
  
A shape then appeared, it was Martin the warrior. He walked up to Strider and smiled.  
  
"Strider, do you know why I showed you those battles?" he asked.  
  
Strider did not say a word but shook his head as he stared in awe at Martin.  
  
"Because I wanted you to see what it is like to be a warrior, so you can be prepared when you become one," said Martin.  
  
"What...you mean I...wait badgers aren't supposed to be Redwall warriors," said Strider who could not believe what he heard.  
  
Martin chuckled. "Don't be a silly beast; of course badgers can be Redwall warriors. In fact anyone can be a warrior if they know how to use my sword properly," he said.  
  
"But why me?" asked Strider.  
  
"Because, I can see you as a great warrior, I even told Skipper that a few days before your mother died," said Martin.  
  
Strider just nodded, he was still surprised and speechless. Martin could tell that it was best to leave him to think and started vanishing.  
  
"I am leaving you now, think about what I said and soon you will make the choice," said Martin.  
  
The bright light then slowly faded and Strider found himself back in the dark tomb chamber.  
  
"Strider, wake up," said Lucky who hit him hard on the head.  
  
Strider quickly came to his senses and looked at his five friends who were all staring at him worriedly.  
  
"Egad what happened to you Strider?" asked Lucky.  
  
"Yeah, you seemed to be...." said Billy.  
  
"In a trance," said Milly.  
  
"I was. Martin the warrior came to me," said Strider.  
  
They all looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Spring.  
  
"He said I was going to be the next abbey warrior," said Strider.  
  
"Really, I bet you would make a great warrior," said Lucky.  
  
"Yeah I bet I could, well we better get back before the entire abbey decides to look for us. I need to talk to Skipper any way," said Strider.  
  
Everyone just nodded. Nathanial quickly jumped on top of Strider's shoulders and yawned.  
  
"Me weady for bed," he said.  
  
Strider smiled and started leading the group out of the corridor and back to the abbey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there's chapter three for you. I hoped you liked it. I was not expecting it to be so long, it was actually fourteen pages but there were probably less than that since it was double spaced. The next chapter will be up soon since this is my last week of classes and summer will be here for me and I can write more. Yay! Well please read and review and for those who write, have fun writing.  
  
Also I would like to thank Aubreta for the tips on how to write. Yeah I forget commas a lot and I hope I remembered them all in this chapter. Also thanks for at least telling me what to do, not like Agravaine who just pointed out my faults and did not say whether or not the story was good. Also I read your Timballisto story when you first brought it out and I thought it was very good. I don't know why I never reviewed but I did put it in my favorite stories collection. Well I hope you review this chapter and I hope you finish your story soon. Have a nice day. 


	5. The Sword of Martin

A few hours had passed before Strider and the rest found their way out of the passageway. The entire time the dibbun's would ask him questions like "What else did Martin tell you?" or "Did you know who each warrior was when they showed up?" Strider always answered them, and they would always answer back with and large sigh or other type of surprised word.  
  
After a while though, Strider was getting tired of answering so many questions and was about to tell them to be silent for a while, but before he could, he saw a light at the end of the passageway, they were almost out.  
  
Strider ran toward it and quickly squeezed out, the others quickly followed. Strider listened for any sounds coming from the abbey; in an instant he could hear Skipper calling his name. But Skipper was not the only one looking for them, Catspaw, Abbot Walter, Sister Cecilia, Tobias, and Lucky's mother Valerie were also searching.  
  
"Oh dear, how will we get past them wot?" said Lucky.  
  
"We can't, we have to face them," said Strider.  
  
"Too bad you don't have the sword yet then, huh Strider," said Lucky.  
  
"Hpm, yeah too bad," said Strider.  
  
Strider then walked in the direction of Skipper's voice, the rest slowly followed but were still a little worried about meeting the adults.  
  
Strider quickly found Skipper right in front of the tapestry of Martin, and he seemed to be talking to him. Strider quickly ran up to Skipper and tapped him on the shoulder. Skipper turned and looked at Strider who then gave him a mischievous grin.  
  
"And where have you been young man?" asked Skipper.  
  
"Uh..." said Strider, but before he could finish Skipper began to speak.  
  
"Did you know that we have been looking for you, since dinner time and I believe that was six hours ago, who knows what could have happened to you all during that time. You all could have wandered in the woods, got captured by vermin, or even fell down a cliff," said Skipper.  
  
"Not to mention drowned in the nearby lake," said Abbot Walter who had just showed up with Catspaw who just shook her head at how dirty Strider was.  
  
"My, my, look at you, and I bet the rest of the dibbuns suffered the same dirtiness as you," said Catspaw.  
  
She was right because at that moment, Tobias, Sister Cecilia, and Valerie came running over with the rest of the dibbuns each one covered from head to toe in cobwebs and dirt.  
  
"My goodness they must have been through a very dirty place, where did you go exactly?" asked Abbot Walter.  
  
"Through a..." said Milly  
  
"...secret passageway," said Billy.  
  
"Yeah and Stwider, saw Matin," said Nathanial who then started to suck his thumb and clung tight to Tobias who was holding him.  
  
All the adults looked at Strider in astonishment.  
  
"Is this true, did Martin speak to you?" asked Skipper.  
  
"I was going to say that before you told me what could have happened to me but yes I did see Martin where he was buried, not his body but his ghost," said Strider.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Tobias.  
  
"He told me that it was my turn to wield his sword," said Strider who then looked up at Martin's sword that was hanging over the tapestry. Everyone else did the same. No one said anything for a long time, they were quite shocked by what they had heard, even Skipper who had already been told about this.  
  
The silence finally broke when Nathanial started snoring. Tobias looked down at his son and smiled. "Perhaps we should talk about this in the morning," he said.  
  
Everyone else looked at the young ones; all their eyes were drooping except for Strider who was still staring at the sword wide eyed.  
  
"I guess the children can wait to get a bath in the morning just as long as they do it before breakfast," said Catspaw.  
  
The dibbuns all nodded except for Strider who still had his eyes on the sword. Skipper looked at him and then turned to everyone else.  
  
"I think you all should go, I need to talk to Strider," said Skipper.  
  
Everyone nodded and began to walk off except for Abbot Walter who put his paw on Skipper's shoulder.  
  
"That dream you had was true then," said Walter. Skipper just nodded. "Well one thing is for sure, Martin never lies. I hope Strider will be a good warrior, able to withstand many foes at once with those bloodraths badgers receive," said Walter.  
  
"I bet he surely will," said Skipper. Walter nodded and then walked slowly back to his room to leave the two in peace.  
  
Skipper then put his paw on Strider's shoulder and began to talk to him. "You know Martin came to me a few days after I had met you saying that you shall be our next warrior, that's why I saved your life and that is why I have been your guardian," he said.  
  
Strider turned and looked at Skipper. "And I thank you for that, if I did not survive, then it would be many seasons before another warrior steps up Martin told me, which would have been bad because he told me that in a few seasons from now a foe will come to try and take over Redwall," he said.  
  
"Hmm I don't think he has ever told any one that before, usually the villains are a few days away when he comes to someone," said Skipper.  
  
"Quite strange indeed," said Strider who continued to look up at the sword. Finally he decided to take the sword off its stand. It was a little high up and he had to stand on his tip paws to reach it but once he did, he felt a source of power going through him.  
  
Skipper watched as Strider moved the sword back and forth in small wave motions. Strider's paws were quite large, but some how they seemed to fit nicely onto the hilt. Even though Strider was only seven seasons old, to Skipper he looked like he was fifteen seasons with the sword of Martin in his paws. He even had a dangerous look to him that even caused Skipper to shudder; he did not want to see that badger in a bloodrage one day.  
  
After about an hour of testing the sword, Strider put it back up above the tapestry and then turned to Skipper.  
  
"It will not come off again until I am ready," said Strider.  
  
Skipper smiled and patted Strider on the back. "I guess that exploration thing you did was meant to be done, how did you find the passageway any way?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't Nathanial did, he was playing with a marble and it rolled into the passageway," said Strider.  
  
Skipper looked up at the tapestry and smiled. "Martin you sure are clever," he said.  
  
Strider then let out a big yawn and his eyes started to droop.  
  
"Well I guess it is time for bed, we will walk back to your room together and we will talk more in the morning," said Skipper.  
  
Strider nodded silently, he never felt so tired so suddenly before, it must have been the feeling of fighting the vermin the other warriors fought. Either that or having to carry Nathanial back to civilization. Whatever it was, he was tired, so tired that when he arrived to his bed, he did not even take off his tunic.  
  
That night, as the six slept each one had a dream with Martin in it, and each of those dreams showed what their purpose in life would be.  
  
Spring saw herself following Sister Cecilia around the sick bay.  
  
Lucky saw himself helping Strider in need  
  
Billy and Milly saw themselves fighting alongside Strider  
  
Nathanial would have no recollection of his because he was so young, but his dream was the most fascinating. He saw himself walking along a sandy beach staring at a large mountain with Lucky, Billy and Milly, Strider and another badger beside him. The sword of Martin would be traveling one day.  
  
Yes I know that kinda was a boring chapter but I just wanted to tell what happened with him and Skipper. Don't worry the next chapter will be better it will feature the wolf you met in chapter one. It will also be up once I finish, now that school is over I have all day to write. Also please review, I did not get any for my last chapter but I would love to get some for this even though it was boring. If you have any ideas too please feel free to give me some. That's all I have to say for now though so I will hope to see you all soon and have fun writing. 


	6. A Fight to the Death

Way down in the far southlands, winter had ended and spring had begun. But so far this spring in the south was more like the middle of summer. It was quite hot which caused Tanner's patience to lower further, and his anger to rise every second like the temperature.  
  
Tanner was heading south to meet his brother Camas, who had an army of at least two hundred vermin of every species from wolves and foxes to stoats and ferrets. Tanner wanted half the vermin Camas had, and if he objected, Tanner would kill him.  
  
Tanner never liked his brother any way, he was always the one who received more attention, was luckier than him, and was once able to conquer a kingdom for a short time before he gave the throne to his second in command, because he had gotten bored of ruling in a castle. Not like Tanner who had spent his entire autumn in the north trying to conquer Noonvale and failed miserably. He not only lost all except for ten of his men but he lost an ear as well, something that Camas would make fun of when he arrived at his camp.  
  
Tanner soon arrived at a large hill that overlooked a valley and searched around for Camas' camp. Burr who had lost half his tail in the battle with Noonvale joined him, even though Tanner was in no mood to stand around with him.  
  
"See anything sire?" asked Burr.  
  
"If I did I would have told you by now," said Tanner angrily.  
  
Burr trembled and lowered himself in front of Tanner, a way of telling him that he was sorry for making the wolf angry.  
  
Tanner smiled. "A wise move you just made there Burr, I would kill you like the many times I had wanted to because of your stupidity, but I like watching you tremble when I want you to obey me," he said.  
  
"I only do what a second in command must do," said Burr smiling.  
  
Before Tanner could say something, a vermin in his group named Slinger called to them. "I think I found the camp, it's over there near that ridge," he said.  
  
Tanner followed Slingers finger to where it pointed and sure enough, he could see a few fires burning and creatures running about.  
  
"Good job Slinger, your eyes are always handy for me. Well let's get going, I'm hungry, hot, and in need of some vermin," said Tanner who then began to walk down the hill. The rest of the vermin then followed, hoping that all would go well.  
  
When Tanner and his vermin arrived at the camp, they were quickly stopped by a ferret named Darkclaw and a fox named Stump, both showed signs that they did not like strangers coming into the camp.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Darkclaw.  
  
Tanner glared at him angrily, he hated it when vermin lower than him thought they were the most powerful, he decided to teach this ferret a lesson and took out his dagger. Before he could even get the entire thing out though, Stump stopped him by grabbing his paw.  
  
"Don't even think about it, now tell us what you want or leave," said Stump.  
  
Tanner knew he could not win this time and decided to speak. "I am here to talk to my brother Camas about a deal," he said.  
  
"Fine then, follow us but the rest of your crew must stay away from Camas, unless you want them to come with you," said Darkclaw.  
  
"No, I'm the only one who wants to speak with him," said Tanner.  
  
The two vermin nodded and led Tanner into the camp and toward Camas. Tanner quickly noticed that Camas' tent was situated in the middle of the camp along with another tent beside his. This belonged to his newest second in command, a rat named Flint. Flint was actually just coming out to speak with Camas when he saw Tanner coming over. He glared at Tanner and then snuck into Camas' tent. A second later, Camas jumped out and looked at Tanner.  
  
"Well, well, it looks like my brother has come for a visit; I see he has lost an ear, how unfortunate," said Camas.  
  
"I am here to negotiate something with you," said Tanner ignoring Camas' remark about his lost ear.  
  
"Oh well then step into my tent and we will talk, bring your second in command with you," said Camas.  
  
"Why?" asked Tanner.  
  
"Because just in case you think about strangling me or vise versa, then they will be able to stop it," said Camas.  
  
"Reasonable enough," said Tanner who then whistled at Burr who came running over.  
  
"Yes sir?" asked Burr.  
  
Tanner pointed inside, Burr quickly understood and walked in with him.  
  
Once they were fully inside, they both noticed how nice it looked. In the middle was a small table where Camas ate or talked to some of his members. A large bed was on one corner, and on the other was a place where he hung his swords, armor, and a few of his clothes.  
  
"You must not live the life of luxury like I do," said Camas.  
  
"I travel, I don't bother making my tent look pretty," said Tanner.  
  
Camas just smiled and pointed at a chair for Tanner to sit down on. Tanner quickly sat down and looked at Camas with hate and vengeance.  
  
"So what kind of negotiations do you want to talk about?" asked Camas who was poring some wine into a beaker.  
  
"I want half your men," said Tanner.  
  
Camas was so startled by this that he dropped his beaker and all the wine fell onto the floor.  
  
"You want half my men, but why, don't you have enough?" asked Camas.  
  
"I lost all but ten in my last battle, how is a wolf like me supposed to survive with only ten vermin following you," said Tanner.  
  
"I've seen leaders have only five, you'll survive," said Camas.  
  
Tanner growled, he knew Camas would be difficult for him. "That is not the point, I plan on taking over a kingdom like you have one day, and I want to have as many men as should be needed," he said.  
  
Camas stared at Tanner for a moment and then smiled. "Well I have two hundred vermin, I will give you fifty," he said.  
  
"I want half meaning I want one hundred, not fifty," said Tanner.  
  
"Fine then seventy," said Camas.  
  
Tanner was loosing his patience and grabbed his dagger. He then slammed it between Camas' fingers and growled. "I said one hundred, not a puny seventy," he said again.  
  
Camas stared at the dagger and then pulled it out off the table. "Humph, thank goodness you did not ruin it," he said.  
  
"I could have ruined you," said Tanner who showed him his scarred fists.  
  
Camas stared at them for a minute and then spoke up. "I'll give you eighty, that is my final offer," he said.  
  
Tanner grabbed his dagger from Camas' hands and flung it at him, Camas was expecting it and moved his head while the dagger went through the tent and the cry of a vermin outside told Tanner he had hit the wrong creature. Tanner growled, jumped on the table, and grabbed Camas by the collar of his tunic.  
  
"Do you have a death wish or something?" asked Tanner angrily.  
  
Camas stared at him in fear until Flint ran over and pulled Tanner off of Camas. Tanner kicked and writhed as he tried to get loose of Flint's grasp, but Flint was strong and soon Tanner gave up.  
  
"What do you want me to do with him sir?" asked Flint.  
  
"Just set him back in his chair and pore water on him, that ought to cool him off," said Camas.  
  
Flint nodded and once he set Tanner down on the chair, Tanner punched him hard in the face. Flint cried in pain and quickly walked over to one corner of the tent to nurse his hurt face. Camas watched him and then turned angrily to Tanner.  
  
"I can see you don't want to give up do you," said Camas.  
  
"I would fight you to the death for half of those men if I wanted to," said Tanner.  
  
"Really!?" asked Camas in a surprised way.  
  
Tanner nodded with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Well that settles it then, tomorrow when the sun comes up we will fight to the death, winner takes all," said Camas.  
  
Tanner smiled and then shook his brother's hand. "It's a deal," he said.  
  
Camas then rose from his chair and walked out of his tent. He was greeted by a ferret who gave Camas the dagger that Tanner threw at him earlier. Camas then gave it to Tanner who put it back on his buckle. Camas then looked at his vermin and then called to them.  
  
"Everyone, I am here to tell you that my brother here is going to fight me to the death tomorrow morning, if he wins he will be your new leader, if not I will stay as your new leader," said Camas.  
  
Everyone murmured in agreement and then went back to the task they were doing. Camas then turned to his brother and smiled at him.  
  
"See you in the morning brother, I will provide you with a sword, you can use no other weapons, understand," said Camas.  
  
Tanner nodded and walked out of the camp toward the rest of his group who were waiting for him. They all looked at him in astonishment, they had had never seen Tanner fight anyone to the death.  
  
"Do you think you can actually defeat your brother, I mean after you lost most of your men to some puny mice, and you came out with a missing ear, imagine what could go missing this time," said Burr who then shuddered at the thought.  
  
Tanner rolled his eyes and stared at the perverted fox. "That was against many creatures, this is just against my brother, who I fought often as a pup and mostly won, I don't think it could be too hard," said Tanner.  
  
"Well then I wish you luck then," said Burr who then started pitching up a tent.  
  
Tanner watched him for a moment and then set up his own tent; once his was set up he went inside and stayed in there thinking of strategies on how to fight his brother, and ways to trick him. He hoped the ideas would work.  
  
Morning soon arrived and Tanner was late getting up. Burr, even though he hated doing it, decided to wake him.  
  
"Sir, you're late and Camas is waiting for you," he said as he shook the wolf awake.  
  
Tanner growled and hit Burr's paws hard. "What have I told you about touching me, I don't like to be touched, especially in the morning," said Tanner.  
  
"But your late for your death fight," said Burr.  
  
"Well tell Camas I will be out in a minute, I need to get dressed and everything," said Tanner.  
  
Burr nodded and quickly left. Tanner then prepared himself for the battle.  
  
Once Tanner had finished getting ready, he walked out of his tent and headed over to Camas' camp. He soon noticed that everyone was standing behind Camas who was standing in a circle waiting for Tanner.  
  
"Took you long enough," said Camas.  
  
"Let's just get started," said Tanner. Burr then handed him the sword he was going to use and quickly walked out of the circle.  
  
Tanner and Camas then began to circle each other, they growled fiercely at each other, and both waiting for the right moment to strike a weak spot.  
  
Suddenly Camas full force toward Tanner with his sword pointed at him. Tanner smiled and just moved out of the way. Camas missed him completely and Tanner struck him in the shoulder. Camas howled from the pain and backed up.  
  
"You got lucky that time," said Camas.  
  
"And I will get lucky the rest of the time," said Tanner.  
  
Camas just growled and continued to circle Tanner. Suddenly Tanner slipped a little on a rock and Camas made his move. Tanner tried to move out of the way but was not quick enough and was stabbed deep in the side. Tanner grunted from the pain and backed away from Camas who smiled at his attack. Tanner just stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath from the shock of being stabbed, Camas made his move again.  
  
Tanner was prepared for this and when Camas was just at the right spot, Tanner moved out of the way and stabbed Camas in the back. Camas fell to the ground from the shock and when Tanner was just about to run over and decapitate him; Camas moved and stabbed Tanner in the stomach before he moved far enough away. Tanner moved quickly enough to not cause too much harm and looked over at Camas who looked like he was ready for anything.  
  
They circled again, and Camas had a plan. Once he got close enough he kicked up some sand that flew into Tanner's eyes. Tanner growled angrily and started to wipe his eyes. That cost him, and Camas stabbed him in the shoulder.  
  
Tanner was outraged by this, and forgetting about the sand in his eyes, he stabbed Camas between the ribs as deep as he could. Camas cried in pain and when Tanner pulled the sword out, he fell to his knees, breathing heavily.  
  
Camas then looked up at Tanner who was smiling. "It looks like I won," said Tanner who then stabbed Camas for the last time in the heart. Camas then fell in a heap, he was dead.  
  
Tanner then looked over at the vermin who were all staring at him in disbelief. Tanner smiled.  
  
"I am your new leader now, anyone who objects to this will either be killed like Camas here or be kicked out," he said.  
  
There was silence for a moment before Flint spoke up. "Well I don't want to be a part of you, not with those rages you have, I won't fight you but I am leaving, anyone who wants to follow me may do so," said Flint who then walked out of the camp.  
  
Stump and Darkclaw decided to follow him. So did two other rats, a stoat, and three ferrets. They all glared at Tanner who just growled at them and held his sword tight just in case one decided to turn on him. But none did and soon they were out of sight in the forest.  
  
Tanner then turned to the rest who then suddenly began to cheer. "Tan-ner, Tan-ner," they all shouted. Tanner smiled and was then greeted by a female wolf.  
  
"My name is Midnight, I am the nurse of this camp, it looks like those wounds need to be healed," she said.  
  
"That would be nice," said Tanner who seemed to be smitten with her.  
  
Midnight then walked into Camas' tent which was now Tanner's and sat down on some pillows. Tanner did the same and watched as Midnight took a cloth and put water and a few herbs that would ease the pain on it. She then pressed it against his side. Tanner flinched and growled.  
  
Midnight ignored him and began to speak. "I'm glad you defeated your brother, he had been getting quite selfish lately," she said.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that when he only wanted to give me fifty men," said Tanner.  
  
"Have you killed anyone else like Camas before?" asked Midnight.  
  
"No just weak creatures, did you know I killed a female badger once," said Tanner.  
  
"No I did not know that, tell me how that happened," said Midnight.  
  
"Very well then," said Tanner who then began telling Midnight about how he killed Rosemary.

A/N: Yeah that was a sappy ending to the chapter, but I was not really sure how to finish it. I hope you still liked the chapter though; the battle scene was a little intense but as you know that is how vermin fight. Any way please review, I like reviews, they make me happy and I want to know how I am doing, but please do not flame me too hard if you do. Well that is all I have to say, have fun writing and I will put up the next chapter sometime next week. 


	7. Danger in Mossflower

Four seasons passed after Tanner had won the fight with his brother Camas, he spent the four seasons traveling farther south with his new band of members. He robbed many goodbeasts and killed any who would not cooperate with him. He would kill them the same way he killed Rosemary, quick and deadly. Soon everyone in the land gave him the name Tanner the Deadly.  
  
Flint, Camas' second in command who left with a few others after Tanner took over, stayed in the south for a little while before deciding to head north. Ten more vermin joined his small band including a fox named Ash who told him about Redwall Abbey. Flint thought that taking over the abbey would not be too hard. Besides, only quiet and sophisticated creatures lived there, not sword wielding warriors. That idea would soon prove him wrong.  
  
The sun was setting slowly in the west when Flint caught his first glimpse of Redwall Abbey. He noticed how the walls where the sun hit just right were bright and warm. He noticed the bell tower and the large gate in front which was going to be a problem for him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that those walls were protected by a gate?" asked Flint to Ash.  
  
"Because I forgot to tell you and I thought you would find a quick way to find your way in," said Ash.  
  
Flint stared at the walls for a moment, thinking about what he should do until he had a plan.  
  
"You all know that a goodbeast has to come out sometime right?" said Flint.  
  
"Oh yes, but how will that help us get in once it's out here?" asked Stump.  
  
"Why we'll hold the creature ransom of course. We will bargain with their leader that if they want their friend to live, they have to give the abbey to us," said Flint.  
  
"Oh that sounds like a good plan, but what if they never come out?" asked a ferret named Deadbark.  
  
Oh someone will come out, after all, why do you think they have berry bushes out here?" asked Flint.  
  
Everyone stared at Flint in awe; he had good common sense for a rat, possibly because he was a descendant of Cluny the Scourge, a rat who had fought Matthias many years ago in the same abbey, and of course lost. Flint never knew that happened since stories of their families die after many seasons. Plus Cluny had abandoned his family before trying to take over Redwall, many never knew what became of him.  
  
"Well let's camp out near these bushes, don't forget to wake up early just in case one of them decides to go on an early morning berry pickin'," said Flint who then gave an evil smile.  
  
Morning soon arrived in Mossflower; the air was crisp and cool, perfect for Skipper's early morning jog. Even though Skipper was getting on in years, he was still tough and as strong as ever, he showed no signs of slowing down.  
  
Skipper arrived at the main gate where Tobias was still sleeping with his son Nathanial who was learning how to become a gate keeper like his father, but he really wanted to be a sidekick to Strider.  
  
Skipper walked over and shook Tobias awake. "Hey Tobias, it's another glorious morning, time to open up the gate," he said.  
  
Tobias yawned and tapped Nathanial lightly on the shoulder. "Nathanial can you open the gate, you need to learn how to do it yourself any way," he said.  
  
"Really!" said Nathanial who jumped off his chair happily.  
  
Tobias nodded and Nathanial quickly ran over to the gate and began to lift the large beam that held it. He was not as strong and took a while to lift it. Skipper helped him a little and soon the gate opened.  
  
"Thanks Nathanial, you will be a great gatekeeper one day," said Skipper.  
  
"Yeah but I would rather fight with Strider, that sounds more fun," said Nathanial.  
  
"Well you can probably do both," said Skipper.  
  
"That would be different," said Tobias.  
  
"Yes it would, now if you will excuse me, I'm off to do some jogging," said Skipper.  
  
"Oh can I come?" asked Nathanial.  
  
"Oh you would not catch up with me, maybe in a season or two you can," said Skipper.  
  
Nathanial just smiled and watched as Skipper began to run down the pathway. None of them even knew that there was danger hiding in the forest.  
  
Flint had already awoke once the sun had started peaking over the horizon. He was then able to get the rest of his men on their feet. Of course there was much persuasion involved.  
  
"But the sun is barely up, and I barely got any sleep because Hemlock here snored all night," said a stoat named Serg who gave Hemlock, who was a ferret, an angry glare.  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. Perfect, it just so happens that during the spring I have problems with me nose and I can't breathe sometimes," said Hemlock who then sneezed.  
  
"Yeah so get used to it whiney and watch out for goodbeast's, they are known for berry pickn' early in the morning," said Flint who then began to lie low. Everyone else quickly did the same.  
  
"If the creature gives a struggle can I shoot it with me arrers?" asked a tough ferret named Arrow.  
  
Only if it hurts one of us and will not back down," said Flint.  
  
Arrow just nodded and watched carefully for any signs of a goodbeast heading their way.  
  
Only a few minutes passed before Skipper came jogging past them. To the vermin he looked quite large and tough, something hard to bring down.  
  
"Do you think he's somebeast from the abbey?" asked Darkclaw.  
  
"Most likely, or a friend to them but still being a friend to them would work," said Flint.  
  
"How will we catch him though?" asked Ash.  
  
"I think I can catch him, I did it once with an otter, it was tough but I managed," said Stump.  
  
"Then I will leave the job to you, I hope he comes back this way and when he does you grab him," said Flint.  
  
Stump just nodded and continued to watch for Skipper to come back down the road.  
  
Skipper decided to make a quick trip over to his Holt where he found his brother and niece fishing in the river, enjoying themselves.  
  
"Good morning brother," said Skipper who walked over.  
  
"How are you this morning?" asked Hunter.  
  
"Fine like always, catch any fish yet?" asked Skipper.  
  
"Look at the fish I caught uncle skipper," said Hunter's daughter whose name was Lily. She held up the fish happily, it was half the size of her and clearly hard to hold.  
  
"Wow that must have taken you ages to catch," said Skipper.  
  
"Yeah, my daddy had to help me," said Lily who just smiled.  
  
"Well I bet there will be a feast tonight with that creature and I hope to be there for it," said Skipper.  
  
"That is what we plan," said Hunter.  
  
"Hmm why don't we take it to the abbey and have a feast there, I bet everyone will love it," said Skipper.  
  
"Yes I bet they will, I can also try to make my hotroot soup too," said Hunter.  
  
Skipper and Lily licked their lips happily; they loved Hunter's hotroot soup. He always put a special ingredient in it that made it extra spicy.  
  
"Well let's head back and tell Azure the cook about our plan before she starts to think about what to make tonight," said Skipper.  
  
"Alright then, help me with the rest of these fish," said Hunter who had caught five fish, but all were small compared to Lily's. The three then began their walk back to Redwall abbey.  
  
Back where Flint and his crew were hiding, most were getting quite impatient and grumpy.  
  
"Why can't we just go over there and try to bargain with the goodbeasts, or something?" asked Hemlock angrily.  
  
"Because we don't have anything to bargain with, a ransom is the best bet," said Flint.  
  
"It'll be ten seasons 'afore we catch a goodbeast, and I'll be dead by then most likely," said Serg.  
  
"Wait I don't think you will have to worry about that, I see three of them heading this way, and one of 'em is young," said Deathclaw.  
  
"But two of them are big burly otters, how can we get them away from the young one?" asked Ash.  
  
Flint growled and hit the fox on the head. "There are twenty of us and only two of them, it will be easy," he said.  
  
"I'll try to take down one," said Stump.  
  
"Me too," said Deadbark.  
  
"Good and if they give you any trouble, kill them," said Flint.  
  
The two nodded and waited at just the right moment to come out of the bushes and grab them. Once the otters were close enough Deadbark and Stump jumped out. This startled Lily who hid behind her father.  
  
"What do you two want?" asked Skipper who was glaring at them.  
  
Before Skipper or Hunter could move, both Deadbark and Stump had a hold of them. Ash quickly grabbed Lily and ran off into the bushes with a ferret following him to help just in case Lily tried to escape.  
  
"Daddy! Help me!" she cried.  
  
"Lily! What are you going to do to my daughter?" asked Hunter angrily.  
  
"Oh nothing, we will just hold her for ransom so we can take over Redwall," said Flint.  
  
This angered Skipper immensely and before Stump could try to hold him down; he flipped the fox over and held his dagger inches from the fox's heart. Hunter tried to do the same but instead got a dagger pointed at his neck.  
  
"Give back Lily or this fox will be killed," said Skipper.  
  
"Oh we'll give her back to you, when you give us the abbey," said Flint who then nodded at Arrow.  
  
Arrow smiled, took aim, and shot Skipper. Skipper let out a cry of pain when the arrow hit him in the side. Skipper decided to teach the ferret a lesson but before he ran over to him, he stabbed Stump in the heart. Stump was killed instantly.  
  
This startled everyone, even Deadbark who was then kicked hard in the face by Hunter who then stabbed him in the neck.  
  
Arrow saw Skipper coming toward him and notched his arrow. Before he could shoot, Skipper grabbed the bow and broke it in half. Skipper then grabbed the ferret and slammed him hard against a rock; Arrow did not rise after that.  
  
Skipper smiled and was about to attack a nearby rat when he felt a terrible pain hit him in the leg. He turned and saw a rat ready to stab him in the back, but now that Skipper had turned, he ran for the heart. Skipper tried to stop him but was stabbed deep in the shoulder.  
  
Hunter was having the same problems as Skipper, only he had not been injured as much He had already killed two vermin, a rat and a ferret and was about to proceed to killing a stoat when Skipper called to him.  
  
"Hunter, it's too much, when you get a chance run for the abbey and get Strider, he can stop them," said Skipper.  
  
"But I don't want to leave you," said Hunter who was almost stabbed by a stoat. Hunter just knocked him hard on the ground.  
  
"Do as I say, I am your leader and that was an order, I will be there as soon as I can," said Skipper.  
  
Hunter nodded and his eyes began to fill with tears, he wanted to help Skipper but knew it was the only way he could warn the abbey residents, so he ran.  
  
"Get that otter!" yelled Flint angrily.  
  
A rat tried to aim for Hunter but missed and hit a stoat that was running after him. Two other vermin decided to chase him. Once they got close though, Hunter quickly brought them down with a dagger he was holding. Before anyone else could go after him, he ran into the bushes out of range of arrows and vermin. They all knew that there was no way they could catch him now.  
  
Skipper gave a quick smile, he saw how some of the vermin were standing there dumbfounded after loosing Hunter, most were not sure what to do until Flint yelled at them to help the rest of the crew with Skipper.  
  
Skipper's thoughts about Hunter soon changed when a rat stabbed him deep in the back. Skipper cried out in pain and tried to get the rat off but was stabbed again by the rat, this time in the arm.  
  
Finally Skipper knew he could not hold them off and had to run to the abbey. He quickly threw a few vermin off him and pushed the few that were running toward him out of the way. Once he was clear of all the vermin; he ran, and quite fast for an injured otter, but not fast enough. Flint growled, he was not going to let another otter escape. He grabbed a bow and arrow from one of his injured men and aimed for Skipper. Once Flint felt the arrow was in perfect position, he let it fly.

A/N: Ha ha, I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger for a while. It will be a while too, about a month before the next chapter comes up since I will be in Maryland until the 16th of June. In the meantime please review and tell me how I am doing, I know there has to be others reading this. Any way that is all I have to say for now, so have fun writing stories. Bye.


	8. A Quick Battle

Nathanial was pacing back and forth on the ramparts near the main gate at the abbey waiting for Skipper's return. This was his main job for his father Tobias so they could see who was coming, without worrying if it really was a good beast or vermin.  
  
Nathanial was worried though; Skipper had been gone for quite a long time which was very unusual for the otter. Tobias noticed his son's worried expression and decided to calm him a little.  
  
"Don't worry son, he's probably at his Holt talking to that crazy brother of his," said Tobias.  
  
Nathanial was still not convinced. "I don't think so Dad, a while ago I heard a cry for help, maybe I should go find Strider," said Nathanial.  
  
"Oh that was probably a dibbun otter running from Skipper, you know how he loves them," said Tobias.  
  
Nathanial sighed and continued to look out into Mossflower, hoping that Skipper would return soon.  
  
Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes a few feet away from the path. Nathanial watched intently hoping it would be Skipper. But to his surprise, it was only Hunter, and he looked exhausted.  
  
"Dad, open the gate, it's Hunter and he looks hurt," said Nathanial.  
  
Tobias quickly jumped up and opened the gate. Hunter ran right in and fell to the ground exhausted. Tobias quickly closed the gate and ran over to the injured otter. Tobias quickly noticed the many cuts and scratches and knew that it must have been from vermin.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tobias.  
  
"Skipper and I were ambushed by twenty vermin. They took my daughter and right now Skipper is trying to keep them from getting here. Where's Strider?" said Hunter.  
  
"He should be up by now and is most likely down in the dormitory doing his morning stretches," said Tobias.  
  
"Oh good, I'll be right back then," said Hunter who then jumped back up and ran into Redwall.  
  
"Do you want me to go help him Dad?" asked Nathanial.  
  
"No, you stay up there and watch for any vermin that comes near and tell me," said Tobias.  
  
Nathanial nodded, then stared out into Mossflower waiting for the vermin and hoping that Skipper was alright.  
  
Strider was busy doing pushups in his dormitory while Lucky was watching. Lucky was never fond of exercising and it caused him to have a slightly rounder stomach than most hares. He preferred watching and encouraging Strider who would sometimes kick him out for being too encouraging.  
  
"So far I have counted seventy push ups, I believe that you can top that wot," said Lucky.  
  
"I believe I could too, you know that I have done three hundred before," said Strider.  
  
"Oh yes I remember wot, say I wonder what would happen if you had some weight on your back," said Lucky who without warning sat on Strider's back.  
  
If Strider would have known Lucky was going to do this, he would have easily continued with the exercise. Instead he held himself up for a few seconds before falling to the ground. Strider then looked at Lucky angrily.  
  
"Now why couldn't you say that you were jumping on my back, you nearly knocked the wind out of me," said Strider.  
  
"Well that was my way of preparing you, just in case one of those vermin blighters suddenly jumps on your back and you have to fight them bally off," said Lucky.  
  
"I see," said Strider who was about to start his push ups all over again when Hunter burst into the room.  
  
"Strider, get the sword, there are vermin in Mossflower and they kidnapped my daughter," said Hunter.  
  
"Where's Skipper, I might need his help," said Strider.  
  
"He's actually in Mossflower right now trying to keep them from getting here, I don't think he can hold them off much longer," said Hunter.  
  
Strider growled and quickly put on his armor before running out the door. Lucky and Hunter followed him.  
  
Out on the ramparts Nathanial was still watching for the vermin when he soon sighted them. There was only fifteen left and he could see two holding onto Lily who was kicking and crying.  
  
"Dad, the vermin are here," yelled Nathanial.  
  
"Oh dear, I hope Strider comes out soon," said Tobias.  
  
"What should I do?" asked Nathanial.  
  
"Negotiate with them, see what they want, that's a great way to stall them until Strider gets here," said Tobias.  
  
Nathanial nodded and waited until the vermin arrived closer to the abbey. Flint was the first to see him.  
  
"'ello there young ripper, go tell your leader that we want this here abbey," he said.  
  
"There is no way you are getting this abbey, it belongs to good beast's not vile vermin like you," said Nathanial.  
  
Flint growled and then shot an arrow at him. Nathanial ducked just in time.  
  
"Say something rude like that again and next time I won't miss," said Flint.  
  
"Well I'm still not letting you in, how do you think you can even get in here?" asked Nathanial.  
  
"By exchanging this lovely little female otter here for your abbey. And if you try any thing funny we will do away with her like we did to the other otter that we just finished fighting with," said Flint.  
  
"Skipper!" said Nathanial under his breath.  
  
"What do they want?" asked Tobias.  
  
"They want the abbey in exchange for Lily and I think they killed Skipper," said Nathanial.  
  
Tobias stared at him in shock, these vermin were not be messed with. "Hurry up Strider," said Tobias who then watched the main door waiting for Strider to come out soon.  
  
"So are you going to get your leader or what?" asked Flint.  
  
"No I would rather get our abbey warrior, he can finish you off in a second," said Nathanial.  
  
"Oh really, and what is he a puny little mouse?" asked Deadbark.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud roar that made the vermin's hair stand on end. Before they could even think about running Strider came out with the sword of Martin in his paws.  
  
"It be a big badger chief," said a frightened ferret.  
  
"I already figured that out, numskull, now run or fight. Those who have arrows, shoot him," said Flint who then took out his sword.  
  
Strider growled and ran toward the first vermin he could get to. It was a fox who did not even have the time to take out his dagger before he was quickly slain. Some of the vermin who saw this knew that they would not win and started to run. Strider ran after them. They were not fast enough and Strider soon had them in their grasp. Strider did not need to use his sword on them; his huge paws did the job.  
  
Suddenly he felt a sharp pain hit him in the shoulder. He turned around and saw Ash getting ready to notch another arrow into his bow. Strider growled and ran after him, but before he could a rat stopped him in this tracks and tried to stab him. Strider moved quickly beheaded the rat with his sword.  
  
Strider turned around to look for Ash but was stopped again by three more vermin. He was able to bring them all down but not before he received some dagger wounds to his arms and side.  
  
Suddenly he felt another sharp pain, this time in his left side from Ash. Strider roared in rage and suddenly his eyes became bloodshot, he had received the bloodwraith.  
  
Without thinking he ran straight towards the fox, knocking over those who were in his way. Ash saw the dangerous badger coming toward him and tried to run but tripped on a log. The last thing he saw, was Strider bringing down his sword.  
  
Flint now knew he was defeated, only four of his members were still alive but they would all be dead in a few minutes once Strider got a hold of him.  
  
Flint thought about getting into a sword fight with the badger but knew that the badger was much bigger than him and the fight would be over in less than a minute. It was best that he ran. He did not care if he was a coward, at least he would live to fight another day.  
  
He had hoped no one saw him until he heard an angry roar and turned around to see the badger coming straight at him. Flint should not have turned to look because he failed to see the root sticking out which he tripped from.  
  
Flint looked up at Strider who then picked up the frightened rat.  
  
"You were their leader, weren't you?" asked Strider.  
  
Flint gulped. "Yes, I was," he said.  
  
"Then you must have killed the otter as well," said Strider.  
  
"No, yes, I mean no, after I shot him he disappeared into the forest, he might be dead but I don't know," said Flint.  
  
"If you hurt my best friend then you hurt me, you know what I do to those kind of people?" asked Strider.  
  
Flint was now shaking in fear. "Oh please spare me, I will never come through this place again, I promise you," he said.  
  
"And then you will kill others in the places you are allowed to go to, I say your life ends now," said Strider who then squeezed the life out of Flint. Flint was dead in a few minutes.  
  
Strider then threw him into a nearby ditch and walked back to the abbey were everyone was standing and watching him.  
  
"My gracious, look at all those wounds wot," said Lucky.  
  
Strider walked up to them and gave the Abbot, who had run out to watch, the two arrows that had been imbedded into him.  
  
"Here keep those as a memento, of this quick battle," said Strider and then turned around to go back into the forest.  
  
"Where are you bally going?" asked Lucky.  
  
"To find Skipper," said Strider.  
  
"Then I'm bally well coming with you," said Lucky.  
  
"Me too," said Hunter.  
  
"Can I come?" asked Lily.  
  
Hunter turned around and gave her a quick hug. "No you have had enough trauma for one day, go to the infirmary and let Clarence and Spring check you for any injuries," said Hunter. Lily nodded and was quickly escorted by Catspaw to the infirmary.  
  
Strider let Hunter lead the way to where he and Skipper fought with the vermin. Hunter was quite sore from the injuries he sustained, but he remained tough like Strider and tried as hard as he could to show no pain. Even though his right side was hurting badly from a deep dagger wound.  
  
Once Hunter found the spot, they began calling to Skipper hoping that he was still nearby.  
  
"I'm....over here," said a weak voice near a bush.  
  
Strider ran over and found the otter lying on his side with many terrible wounds. Two of them were from arrows that had hit him in the side and in the back of his shoulder. The blood that the otter lost was staining the leaves and turning them into a bright crimson. Strider did not like what he saw and felt like crying.  
  
"Did we win?" ask Skipper weakly.  
  
"Yes, it was over in a few minutes," said Strider.  
  
"Oh good.....is Lily okay?" asked Skipper.  
  
"She's fine, now lets go we need to get you to the infirmary quickly," said Strider who then gently lifted him and carried him back Redwall. Lucky and Hunter followed him closely behind.

A/N: There's chapter seven for you. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will not be as violent like most of the chapters have been so far which will probably be a nice change of pace in this story. I do thank the few that recently reviewed like Warriormaid 3000, alibi girl, and Lady Corinthian. If I forgot anyone please yell at me and let me know. Ummmm I think that is all so have a nice day and have fun writing, the next chapter will be up soon (


	9. A Celebration

Strider quickly returned to Redwall so Skipper could get the proper medical treatment before he lost anymore blood. When they all returned, they saw Abbot Walter, Catspaw, Nathanial, Tobias, Billy and Milly, Sister Cecilia, and Spring all standing there waiting for him to return. Sister Cecilia had brought a sling to carry Skipper in so he can rest more easily as he was brought up to the infirmary.  
  
"Is he still alive?" asked Abbot Walter when Strider returned.  
  
"Yes, but you must hurry up and save him, he has lost too much blood already and I don't want to loose him," said Strider.  
  
Sister Cecilia walked over and placed the sling at Striders feet. "Set Skipper down right here," she said.  
  
"You're going....to have to...put me down...on my stomach...because of the arrow in my...back," said Skipper weakly.  
  
"Don't worry, I was already planning that," said Strider who carefully set Skipper down on the sling. Sister Cecilia and Spring then ran as quickly as they could to the infirmary.  
  
Strider watched worriedly as they disappeared behind the doors. He was so worried that he did not even flinch when Abbot Walter touched his shoulder.  
  
"I think you should go to the infirmary too, you look like a mess. We don't want you to be that way when we start the celebration on your behalf tonight," said Walter.  
  
Lucky's ears perked up when he heard celebration. "Celebration, you mean as in food?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes all the food you can eat," said Walter.  
  
"Does that mean Hickory will be making his famous double decker ale?" asked Lucky.  
  
Walter just nodded while Lucky let out a loud and happy yell and then started dancing.  
  
"Oh great another night of bad rhymes and dancing on the table," said Strider.  
  
"Oh hush up you silly stripedog, you did that too last season when we had that bally hullabaloo for the otters," said Lucky.  
  
"Only because you made me, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to the infirmary to get cleaned up," said Strider.  
  
"And I will bally well go with you," said Lucky.  
  
"And why will you do that?" asked Strider.  
  
"Because I'm bloody bored when you're not around," said Lucky.  
  
Strider just sighed. It was true, Lucky was always with him. If Strider had to deal with something for a while, Lucky would go crazy and start running around the abbey trying to find something to do. To Strider, Lucky was like a burr that clung to his tunic and was hard to get off. Yet he still enjoyed Lucky's company and that was all that really mattered.  
  
Hunter decided to go on up too since he had to check on Lily and he needed to be cleaned up as well  
  
Strider, Hunter, and Lucky soon arrived at the infirmary where they saw both Sister Cecilia and Spring closing the arrow wound on Skipper's back. Skipper barely flinched as they helped him and he did not bother to look up when Strider came into the room. Lily however was quite happy to see her father and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I see you're going to be fine," said Hunter.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay, but what about Uncle Skipper?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know," said Hunter.  
  
Strider decided it was best to find out. "Is he going to make it?" he asked  
  
"Only time will tell, it was a hard fight for him since he was outnumbered fifteen to one," said Sister Cecilia.  
  
"Don't worry about me.....Strider. I'm getting old....you still have your whole...life ahead of you," said Skipper.  
  
"I know, but you're my mentor and I still feel that I have much to learn from you," said Strider as he took off his armor so Spring could tend to his wounds.  
  
"Hey if anything happens I can be your mentor, wot wot," said Lucky.  
  
"Or I can," said Hunter  
  
"You two are not the same. Lucky would probably make too many jokes when giving me a lecture, and Hunter would just not be as good as Skipper," said Strider.  
  
"But I feel that you.....have learned much. But I still do have one more thing.....to say to you that is important," said Skipper.  
  
"And what is that...ouch," said Strider while Spring was stitching him up and accidentally poked him too deep with a needle.  
  
"Sorry Strider, if you would have hold still, that probably would not have happened," said Spring.  
  
Strider held still as Skipper began to talk. "I will not tell you until I am on my death bed," he said.  
  
Strider was silent as he watched Skipper being tended to. Every second he watched the otter, he could see his life fading away. He felt terrible that he did not go on that jog with him that morning.  
  
The silence in the room quickly faded when Lucky's sensitive nose caught the smell of raspberry scones from the kitchens.  
  
"Well I'll be a bat in the belfry they are cooking up food for you Strider, let's go down and get the best seat," said Lucky.  
  
Strider hesitated; he did not want to leave Skipper while he had fun.  
  
"Go on Strider....have fun....I will still be here when you get back," said Skipper.  
  
"That means let's go and get some tucker, I'm bally starving," said Lucky who began to pull Strider out the door.  
  
"I guess I have no choice," said Strider and soon disappeared down the hallways. Hunter and Lily decided to go on down with them.  
  
Once Strider reached the main hall where everyone would be eating, everyone stared at him in awe, no one even moved.  
  
"What's the bally problem, it looks as if you have never seen a badger before. Now why don't you all congratulate him for his success earlier today," said Lucky.  
  
Suddenly everyone began to cheer and a few ran over to congratulate him.  
  
"I can't believe you have grown from a tiny dibbun to a tough warrior," said Catspaw happily.  
  
"Burr aye, you did wunnerful, fighting them thur beasts," said a mole named Hoagie.  
  
"My goodness look at those wounds, I bet no one else can survive those," said a mouse named Seyna.  
  
"Alright everyone calm down and let Strider get some air, you're all suffocating him with your comments," said Abbot Walter.  
  
"Yeah sooner or later I might have to charge you all to see him for a delicious raspberry cream pie," said Lucky.  
  
Everyone then began walking away from Strider and sat down where they were originally seated. Strider decided to go find a seat himself and was lucky enough to find one that only had Billy and Milly sitting in it.  
  
"We saw that fight today," said Billy.  
  
"Yeah, we could not believe how well you fought them," said Milly.  
  
"But that was only a small band, imagine me fighting hundreds," said Strider.  
  
"And I will be helping you if that ever bally happens," said Lucky.  
  
"Us too," said Billy and Milly together.  
  
Strider chuckled at how those two were alike in so many ways, even though they were no longer dibbuns they still acted like ones. Sometimes they would get into trouble by stealing something from the kitchens or they would tease Catspaw one too many times.  
  
Strider looked over at the doorway and saw Hunter and Lily coming into the room. They immediately saw Strider and ran over to him.  
  
"Can we sit here?" asked Lily.  
  
"Of course you can," said Strider who smiled happily at Lily.  
  
"We want to sit here too," yelled the voices of ten dibbuns who came running over to see Strider. Strider slapped himself in the face, when dibbuns come to see him, they never want to leave. This time it was going to be hard to get rid of them since they were so fascinated by the way Strider had fought fifteen vermin all by himself.  
  
"Look at all the bandages on him, it looks like he fell into a briar patch," said a mouse named Lokie.  
  
"Burr aye, 'e must o fought a bajillion vermin," said a little mole named Werk.  
  
"When I gwow up me want to be like you Swider," said a cute little female mouse named Daisy.  
  
"Haha, maybe you will someday, but only time will tell, ouch Brownnose I have a sore shoulder up there," said Strider while a little vole named Brownnose decided it was fun to climb on Striders back.  
  
Before Strider could even try to get Brownnose off, all the other dibbuns decided to climb on him as well. Poor Strider was soon consumed in a wave of dibbuns crawling all over him. He would try to get them off but they would keep coming back.  
  
"What are you dibbuns doing to poor Strider?" asked Catspaw in a no nonsense tone.  
  
"We were playing with him," said a hedgehog named Tustle.  
  
"Well Strider has had a long hard day, leave him a lone and go play somewhere else before you are sent to bed without any supper," said Catspaw.  
  
"The little dibbuns were not happy to hear that and quickly ran off to find some one else to bother. Catspaw just laughed at them.  
  
'Thanks Catspaw," said Strider.  
  
"You are very welcome, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to sit with Abbot Walter," said Catspaw.  
  
Strider nodded and watched her go. He then pondered for a moment about Skipper and whether or not he would survive the night.  
  
His worriedness was quickly forgotten when Lucky let out a loud yell of merriment. "The jolly salad is here time for me to stuff my stomach," he said happily.  
  
"I also have the double decker ale for you," said the cellarhog Hickory.  
  
"Wooooooooo hooooooooo," yelled Lucky who then poured the ale in the biggest beaker he could find and started to quaff it down.  
  
"Lucky why don't you eat your salad before you get all drunk and merry," said Strider.  
  
"Because I was bally thirsty you silly stripedog," said Lucky who then let out a hiccup. Lucky then proceeded to eating up his big bowl of salad while everyone at the table stared at him. Lucky noticed this and looked at them angrily.  
  
"Wot, it's like you have never seen a bally hare eat before," he said before he took another large gulp of double decker ale then poured more into his beaker.  
  
"Is he always like that during celebrations?" asked Lily to Strider.  
  
"Sadly yes, and once he has had his fourth glass do not mention the words singing or dancing," said Strider silently.  
  
Lily just nodded and started to eat some soup that the cooks had laid out for them. Lucky of course did the same but he finished it before her and ate two more bowls of the soup until some cheese and bread was laid out which he proceeded to eat as well.  
  
Once all the food was finished at the table. Lucky sat there looking quite drowsy and drunk yet he continued to drink his ale. When he tried to pour more in, he found that the bottle was empty.  
  
"Hey...hic...hic...Hickory. We're out of...hic....ale....hic...I want more...hic," Said Lucky.  
  
Hickory looked over at him angrily. "You finished the ale already?! Well I'm not giving you more or you'll start dancing on the tables," he said.  
  
"Did you...hic...say dance...hic," said Lucky who began to smile.  
  
"Oh no," said Strider who slapped himself in the face. "Thanks a lot Hickory."  
  
Hickory realized his mistake and ran back into the kitchens before Strider gave him what for. Strider then felt the table move a little and then he saw Lucky standing there smiling.  
  
"Everyone....hic...I would like to sing a song for you....hic...all. If anybody...hic...throws one bally tomato at me....hic....then I will sick Strider on you," he said while everyone just stared at him, knowing the horrors that were about to happen next.  
  
Lucky then started to dance like the riverdance actors and soon broke into a song.  
  
"When I was but a little dibbun,  
  
I danced and played all day.  
  
My bally mother would try to stop me,  
  
But I would easily run away.  
  
Oh me oh my,  
  
Wot a grand life I have lived.  
  
Oh me, oh my,  
  
In the great and beautiful Redwall Abbey.  
  
When I was but a dibbun,  
  
I made friends with the badger Strider.  
  
He would lead me on jolly grand adventures,  
  
And we would get lost for hours,  
  
Until our parents found us.  
  
Oh me, oh my  
  
Wot a grand life I have lived.  
  
Oh me, oh my  
  
In the great and beautiful Redwall Abbey.  
  
Now we are feasting to praise my friend,  
  
Who slayed fifteen with just one swipe.  
  
Now those bally rats have learned their lesson,  
  
While slaving up at hellgates for eternity.  
  
Oh me, oh my  
  
Wot a grand life I have lived.  
  
Oh me, oh my.  
  
In the great and beautiful Redwall Abbey."  
  
Lucky finished his song and then let out a loud burp. It was so loud and strong that it caused Strider's fur to sway. Lucky then bowed and when he stood up, Strider hit him in the face with a tomato.  
  
"You really need to learn to rhyme," he said.  
  
"Oh I most certainly...hic...bally did rhyme wot, like me...hic...and my for example," said Lucky.  
  
"Me and my do not rhyme together, now get down and drink something that is not as strong, say this beaker of water," said Strider.  
  
Lucky gave him an angry drunk look and then proceeded to drink the water. Strider was then distracted by Spring who came running over him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Strider.  
  
"Skipper wants to see you," said Spring.  
  
Strider gave her a worried look and then ran up the stairs to the infirmary.  
  
"Where is that stripedog bally going? I want....hic...to tell him that joke about....hic...Martin," said Lucky.  
  
"You already told it to him many times before, now drink more water before you get into another song," said Spring.  
  
"Another song...hic...., you want another song, well I ain't....hic....bally giving you a jolly song because now...hic...I have a headache," said Lucky who then hit his head on the table and started to fall asleep. Everyone just laughed.  
  
Strider soon reached the infirmary where he saw Skipper lying in bed while Sister Cecilia watched him. He noticed how Skipper was barely breathing and when he saw Strider he slowly smiled and took a deep breath.  
  
"You made it. I was getting worried," said Skipper.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Strider.  
  
"Those vermin got me good. I should have never fought them like that, now my life is at an end," said Skipper.  
  
Strider was now bursting into tears; he did not like what he had just heard.  
  
"But you can't go, how will the dibbuns fair without your playfulness and loving smile?" asked Strider.  
  
"Just tell them I have to go somewhere far, but I will see them all again one day," said Skipper.  
  
"I will tell them that," said Strider sadly.  
  
"Now I have something to tell you, that I have been wanting to tell you if my time was up," said Skipper.  
  
"What is that?" asked Strider who then held the otters paw to show that he was there for him and ready to hear what he had to say  
  
Skipper let out a huge raspy sigh before he continued. "I lost my mother when I was just a pup like you, but she died giving birth to me. My father was never around for me, he was too busy helping other Holts or fighting off foes to really care for me. One day an old otter named Rivertail came and told me my father had been killed by vermin and that he would take care of me. He taught me much, like I have taught you and on the day he died he said this to me which I want you to tell your children if you ever have any. It goes like this. Protect those that need your help, kill only when necessary. Love those who love you, even if you don't really like them. If you have a dream, go for it. If you have an ambition, go for it. And most importantly keep the friends you have, you may never know that they can save your life or keep you company, because that is what friends do and friends are always wonderful to have."  
  
Strider cried as he watched Skipper slowly fade away. His eyes slowly began to close and his breathing slowed.  
  
"Skipper you were the greatest friend anyone could have," said Strider.  
  
Skipper gave a weak smile before his paw slipped out of Striders grasp and hung limply by his side. Thus ended the life of Skipper, leader of the otters in Mossflower, and mentor to Strider the Warrior.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sad ending huh. This is also my longest chapter so far with seventeen pages. I hope you enjoyed it and are ready for the next chapter which will come next week and will focus once again on Tanner and an interesting adventure he has during the summer season. So far I'm thinking that this will turn out to be a long story, possibly around twenty chapters more or less. Any way that is all I have to say for now so please review and have fun writing your stories. :)


	10. Kidnapped

Blacktooth the fox was running, he did not care where he ended up, he just had to get away from Tanner the Deadly who was a few yards away with Burr the fox trying to catch him. Blacktooth had been part of Tanner's group ever since Tanner took over after he killed his brother. There was always some sort of friction between Tanner and Blacktooth, and what Blacktooth did the night before did not please Tanner.  
  
Blacktooth had been punished earlier that day for not following orders, and for that he was not to be given any food. Blacktooth was starving by the time everyone was asleep so he snuck into Tanners tent and stole a block of cheese. Once he had eaten his fill, he fell asleep instantly forgetting that there was still a small piece lying next to him.  
  
When he awoke that morning, he found himself staring face to face with the angry eyes of Tanner the Deadly. Tanner was holding his favorite dagger menacingly as if he was about to strike at any moment.  
  
"So I see you stole some food last night," said Tanner angrily.  
  
"No sir, someone framed me," lied Blacktooth.  
  
"And who would do such a thing like that?" asked Tanner.  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't awake when somebeast put it there or I would tell you," said Blacktooth.  
  
Tanner still did not believe Blacktooth's story and decided to test him. He decided to smell Blacktooth's mouth.  
  
"Open your mouth and exhale," said Tanner.  
  
Blacktooth did not like where this was going but did as he was told. Tanner took a big whiff. The fox's breath smelled of the cheese Tanner kept in his tent, it was quite strong too quite hard to miss if someone talked face to face with the fox. Tanner growled angrily and then grabbed Blacktooth by the neck and threw him hard against a rock.  
  
"You are the biggest liar I have ever met and just for stealing food and lying I sentence you to death by my dagger," said Tanner.  
  
Blacktooth lay there next to the rock more frightened than he ever was. He saw Tanner raise his dagger ready to strike. That was when Blacktooth ran. Tanner was not expecting this and instead his dagger hit the rock. Tanner growled at the runaway.  
  
"You can run from me Blacktooth, but death is still on your doorstep," said Tanner who then ran after the fox. Tanner also asked Burr to assist him just so he could be outnumbered.  
  
Blacktooth kept running as he thought about what he had done, how could he have been so stupid and not hidden the rest of his evidence. Blacktooth was so intoned to what he was thinking about that he ran into a tree and fell flat on his back from the shock. When he opened his eyes, Tanner and Burr were standing over him.  
  
"I knew I would catch up to you sooner or later," said Tanner.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me, I will leave your group and start a different life somewhere else," said Blacktooth pleadingly.  
  
Tanner picked him up by the neck and stared at him angrily. "Do you actually think I will let you off that easily, you know my name is Tanner the Deadly a name that is feared by many. Those who do not obey me rarely live to see the next day," he said.  
  
"S-S-So what are y-y-you going t-t-to do to m-m-me?" asked Blacktooth worriedly.  
  
"What am I going to do? Well I will tell you what I am going to do. I'm going to tie you to this tree and I have three daggers here including my favorite one. I will throw all three of them at you, if you are not dead by the time the third one strikes you, then I will leave you here to die a slow and painful death," said Tanner.  
  
Blacktooth gulped, he remembered seeing Tanner do this to a mouse once. He missed the mouse the first two times on purpose, then he hit the mouse in a spot where it could be heard crying for many miles. It took them two days to finally stop hearing the mouse's frantic cries. Blacktooth did not like this.  
  
Tanner watched as Burr tied Blacktooth to the tree, once Burr was finished Tanner grinned menacingly.  
  
"Comfortable?" asked Tanner.  
  
Blacktooth growled and then spat in Tanners face. Tanner wiped the spit off his face and looked at Blacktooth.  
  
"I guess you are ready then," said Tanner who then stepped back Burr stood next to him, ready to watch a ghastly scene unfold.  
  
Tanner then picked up his first dagger which was an old one and quite rusted. Tanner aimed at the fox and then let it fly. Blacktooth closed his eyes and squinted hoping that his death would come right then and there. But this dagger would not give him death. Blacktooth felt a sharp pain hit him in the shoulder. He looked at it and found that it had only grazed him, certainly not deadly.  
  
"You got lucky that time," said Tanner who gave him an evil smile.  
  
Blacktooth gave him an evil piercing glare as the wolf threw the next dagger at him. This time the dagger hit him in the leg. Blacktooth let out a cry of pain that echoed through the forest. Tanner smiled, he was glad to hear the traitor cry.  
  
"Well I have one more dagger, my favorite out of all of them, what do you think I should aim for Burr?" asked Tanner.  
  
Burr looked at Blacktooth for a minute and then answered. "I think you should hit him in the chest sir," he said.  
  
"No, he will be dead by the time I get over there to get my daggers back, I want to give him a slow death and I know exactly where," said Tanner.  
  
Burr watched as Tanner aimed for the spot he wanted to hit while Blacktooth closed his eyes tight, knowing that this next hit will be as painful as his last.  
  
Tanner threw the dagger and Blacktooth let out a piercing cry as the dagger hit him in the stomach. Tanner smiled and walked over to retrieve his daggers. Blacktooth looked at him in pain while Tanner just stared at him evilly.  
  
"Well I will see you in hellgates many seasons from now," said Tanner.  
  
"I hope it will be earlier than that," said Blacktooth.  
  
Tanner gave a soft growl before he motioned Burr to follow him back to camp. Blacktooth watched in pain as his killer disappeared into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tanner and Burr returned to the camp a few minutes later to find that the band had been up and were ready to follow orders. Midnight, Tanner's wife ran up to him.  
  
"So did you dispose of Blacktooth?" asked Midnight.  
  
"Yes, it will take him a while to die though," said Tanner.  
  
"Ah you always seem to know what to do with traitors," said Midnight.  
  
"That is because I am a leader of at least two hundred, I have to know what I am doing or someone will put a knife at my back," said Tanner.  
  
Midnight just smiled as Tanner turned to his band. "Everyone we will stay here today, we will start traveling south again tomorrow so do what you want. If you try anything like Blacktooth did you will suffer the same fate as him," said Tanner.  
  
Everyone was silent, very rarely would someone try to kill Tanner, they all knew better and they all thought he was a very good leader any way. There was no point in trying to kill him.  
  
Tanner then turned back to Midnight. "What would you like to do today my love?" he asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"Well we can just watch the camp while they all wander around and then when darkness falls, I'm all yours," said Midnight with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"That sounds like a nice plan," said Tanner rather sheepishly, he knew what she was thinking.  
  
Midnight then walked over to a comfortable spot and lay down to look up at the clouds. Tanner watched her, he had never seen such a beautiful wolf in his life and she had been his for many seasons now. The only problem was, they had failed to have a child yet, Tanner hoped that soon he would have an heir to lead the band of vermin. It would be the greatest thrill of his life.  
  
The day went by slowly. Tanner and Midnight watched the band as they gambled, sang, and even a few went to a nearby beach to cool off from the summer sun. Midnight was able to find some grapes in her food pack and fed them to Tanner like he was a Greek god. Tanner loved it when she did this; it relaxed him and kept his mind off of the band for many hours.  
  
Once the sun went down, the vermin then started a nice campfire and told stories about adventures they had before they joined the band. Tanner and Midnight listened until they decided to go into Tanner's tent and spend some time to themselves.  
  
They were soon enjoying the magical night as they embraced in passionate romance. Before they could even enjoy it more though, Burr burst into the tent.  
  
"Sire, can I borrow one of your daggers? We're playing a very interesting game," he said.  
  
Tanner growled at him. "Is it as interesting as what I am doing right now?" he asked.  
  
Burr could not see what was going on because it was so dark, but when Tanner told him he could see why.  
  
"Oh hellsteeth and seaweed grog! I am so sorry. But can I still have a dagger?" asked Burr.  
  
Tanner growled and threw the rusted one at him. Burr ducked as the dagger hit the sand behind him. He then sheepishly closed the tent and ran back to the fire.  
  
Tanner turned back to Midnight, he now did not look happy.  
  
"You want to do it tomorrow night?" asked Midnight.  
  
"No, how about we go to the beach, it's a clear night and it will be away from all those scumbags," said Tanner.  
  
Midnight just chuckled as she got up and followed Tanner out of the tent. The group did not even hear them leave, Tanner did not care though, and someone would follow them any way and watch what they were doing. Something that Tanner would not take lightly.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Down at the beach, ten pirate vermin were coming ashore for some fresh water in a lake one of them knew about that was nearby. The leader of the vermin was a ferret named Agra, and he had once been part of Tanner's band until he decided to leave it. He wanted to be a leader too and the tension between the two vermin lasted for a very long time until Agra finally disappeared into the night one night. A few weeks later he was captured by a pirate slaver who was going to make him a slave on an island called Morag. Agra assassinated him one night on the boat and because of what he had done; he became leader of the island.  
  
Whenever Agra was out slave hunting, he would bring nine of his men, it was much easier to take care of to him, plus he usually only found about five goodbeasts in the areas he would search.  
  
Agra and his band soon went into the forest and looked around into the night.  
  
"So where be this water, Blint?" asked Agra to a fat but tough stoat.  
  
"It's a few ways in that direction," said Blint pointing towards where the camp lead to.  
  
"You better be right and if yer not, yer carcass will be floating in the water tomorrow," said Agra.  
  
Blint gulped in fear, he used to live in this part so he knew were everything was. But what if there had been a drought while he was away and the water was long gone? That would not be good.  
  
Agra lead his band through the forest but was suddenly stopped by an odd sound.  
  
"Ye boys hear that?" asked Agra a little alarmed.  
  
His crew listened carefully until they heard some moaning coming from not far off.  
  
"Sounds like somebeast dying chief," said a rat named Knuckles.  
  
Agra and is band followed the sound until he found Blacktooth tied to a tree with blood trickling down his stomach and leg.  
  
Agra recognized Blacktooth instantly, he had been friends with him for many years before he left and could not believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Blacktooth? Is that really you?" asked Agra.  
  
Blacktooth who had his head hung low and his eyes closed looked up weakly. When he saw Agra he gave a weak smile.  
  
"Agra, please get me out of this misery," said Blacktooth weakly.  
  
"What happened?" asked Agra.  
  
"I upset Tanner, he left me here to die slowly," said Blacktooth.  
  
"The blaggard! Where is he now?" asked Agra angrily.  
  
"I just heard him pass this way not a while ago with Midnight, I think they went to the beach," said Blacktooth..  
  
Agra smiled; he liked the sound of this and turned to his nine men. "I have a plan, first we go find ourselves some water, then we head back to the beach, kill Tanner and take Midnight with us back to Morag where she will be our slave for the rest of her days," he said happily.  
  
"Good plan boss," said a ferret named Scratch.  
  
Agra was then ready to lead them to the water when Blacktooth called to him. "Agra be a friend and end my misery," he said.  
  
Agra turned to him and growled. "I want to but you would not come with me when we left the group many seasons ago, I think you deserved it," he said.  
  
"Just because of that? Listen I'm sorry, I just thought I was in a safe group," said Blacktooth.  
  
Agra then walked over towards Blacktooth and stared at him in the face. "So you want to end your misery huh?" he said.  
  
Blacktooth just nodded.  
  
Agra then went around the tree and untied him; Blacktooth fell in a heap and could not get up because of his leg.  
  
"I'm not going to let you die on the tree, it wouldn't make the tree look good, so you will die on the ground," said Agra.  
  
Blacktooth gave a weak smile before he saw Agra motion for a fox named Cred to shoot him with an arrow. Cred shot him twice, once in the chest and once in the throat. Blacktooth was dead by the time the second shot hit him.  
  
"I hope to see you many seasons from now friend," said Agra.  
  
Then without a sigh or a sob, Agra led his group into the forest for water and then to Tanner and Midnight.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back on the beach, Tanner and Midnight had been enjoying their time together immensely. They were now sitting next to each other watching the waves while they talked quietly.  
  
"What a wonderful night," said Midnight with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, its times like this that make me wish I was not the leader of a vermin clan," said Tanner.  
  
"But I like you as a leader because then if we do have a child, it will lead for you," said Midnight.  
  
"That is a good thought," said Tanner who then gave a big stretch.  
  
Midnight then looked out at the water and suddenly noticed Agra's ship. "I wonder who owns that ship?" she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably a bunch of pirates, they seem quiet, they must be asleep, so I would not worry too much about them," said Tanner.  
  
"Yeah your right," said Midnight.  
  
Tanner lay on the sand and thought for a moment. He wondered if he should go back to the group or just stay there until morning.  
  
"Think we should go back?" he asked.  
  
"No I say we stay here until morning. Plus I think it is time for you to chase me," said Midnight who then started running away from him down the beach.  
  
Tanner gave a smirk and ran after her, he loved doing this.  
  
They chased each other for quite a long time and were oblivious to anything until Tanner ran into Agra and his band.  
  
"Well, well my old leader," said Agra.  
  
"Agra, what are you doing here?" asked Tanner.  
  
"Oh we were just looking for water when we received a tip from a late member of yours that you were here," said Agra.  
  
"Get your grubby hands off me," cried Midnight as she was brought over by Blint.  
  
"Don't you dare harm her," said Tanner angrily.  
  
"Oh we won't hurt her, but we will hurt you," said Agra as he tried to slash at Tanner with his dagger. Tanner was smart though, he moved just in time before Agra had the dagger at his heart.  
  
For a long while the two scuffled in the sand. Once Agra stabbed Tanner in the arm and once Tanner stabbed Agra in the leg. Agra soon decided to throw the dagger at Tanner and of course Tanner had the same idea. They both did not know what was happening until they both threw the daggers at the same time and missed.  
  
"Hmm I see great minds think alike," said Tanner.  
  
"Yeah but not for long," said Agra who then snapped his fingers.  
  
Before Tanner knew what was happening, Blint grabbed him and picked him up. Tanner tried to get loose of his grasp, but the stoat was too strong and a few seconds later Tanner saw himself flying in the air. When he landed, his head hit a rock and he quickly lost consciousness.  
  
Agra smiled a very evil smile and looked up at Blint. "Great job Blint, looks like that wolf won't be killing anyone else soon," he said.  
  
Midnight looked over at Tanner hoping he would get up and save her, but he never rose. Midnight then began to sob; she no longer cared what happened to her now she had lost the only love of her life.  
  
Soon the ship was sailing west, to the island of Morag, away from the southern plains.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's that chapter for you. I hope you all liked it, sorry for the gruesome death of Blacktooth but as you have read Tanner is not a friendly wolf. The next chapter will probably be up by Friday or Monday depending on how much time I have. Thank you to those who have reviewed and that is all I really have to say so have fun writing. 


	11. Out to sea

Burr awoke all tired and groggy from partying with the band the night before. He could barely remember what happened after he had disturbed Tanner's and Midnight's night together and had no idea if he had won the knife game.  
  
Burr did not even bother going to bed in his tent, he had just fallen asleep by the fire along with almost everyone else.  
  
Burr looked up at the sky from where he lay, he noticed that the sun was particularly high up, usually by now Tanner would have been moving on somewhere else, but for some reason he had not.  
  
Burr lifted himself up slowly. Every bone in his body ached from sleeping on the ground that night and he knew it would not be a fun walk today.  
  
Tanner, you there, it's late and I know how you feel about late starts," said Burr half asleep.  
  
There was no answer, not even a shuffle. Burr then opened the tent and looked in. It was empty.  
  
"Tanner?" he called worriedly.  
  
Tanner was no where to be heard. Burr then decided to look in Midnight's tent hoping to find him there, but to his surprise Midnight was not there either. Now Burr was very worried.  
  
Burr ran back to the group and tried to wake them.  
  
"Wake up guys, Tanner is missing and so is Midnight," said Burr.  
  
A stoat named Gringe opened his eyes and looked angrily at Burr. "What is the matter with you, can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep," he said.  
  
"Yeah, leave us alone, Tanner's probably out bathing in the lake or something," said a ferret named Lurge.  
  
"But we should be traveling by now, Tanner is not like this," said Burr.  
  
"I know where he is," said a tired stoat named Jule.  
  
"You do? Where?" asked Burr who then started walking around him wanting to know the answer right away.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him go with Midnight into the forest last night, he was going in the direction of where the ocean is," said Jule.  
  
Burr jumped up and down happily. "Oh thank you, I could kiss you but I don't want you to punch me in the face or give me germs," he said.  
  
Jule just grumbled and lay back down pretending that nothing happened and soon started snoring.  
  
Burr then ran as fast as he could toward the ocean, hoping to find them and hoping that nothing was wrong.  
  
When he arrived at the beach, he found it quiet and empty. Burr looked around and noticed that there were many paw prints in the sand; they were calm at first until he found many paw prints together an indication of a scuffle.  
  
"Oh no," said Burr not liking the looks of this. He continued to follow the paw prints until he came across Tanner's dagger, something he would never leave behind. Burr picked it up and surveyed it. There was a little bit of blood on it an indication of a fight, now Burr really wanted to know what happened to him.  
  
Burr continued to follow the tracks until he noticed how the sand had been sifted near a rock. Some paw prints were leading away from it and toward the water. Burr followed until he found that they were heading to a rocky outcropping that went a few ways out to the sea. Burr looked to see if he could find anything. That was when he saw a lone figure standing at the edge. Burr knew it had to be Tanner and ran to see him.  
  
When Burr reached Tanner. The wolf did not even turn around; he just stared out at the ocean, clutching his injured arm.  
  
"Sir what are you doing out here, we should be traveling by now. I found your dagger in the sand, and where is Midnight?" asked Burr.  
  
Tanner grabbed the dagger from Burr and continued to stare out at the ocean before he spoke.  
  
"You see that ship out there?" he asked in a sad voice, something that Burr had never heard before.  
  
Burr squinted his eyes and looked out on the horizon; he then saw a small ship disappearing in the southwest.  
  
"Yeah I see it, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Burr.  
  
"Midnight is on that boat, Agra took her. That damn ferret took her," said Tanner clutching his fists as if he wanted to punch someone.  
  
"Agra! You mean the ferret that always thought you were a bad leader?" asked Burr.  
  
"The exact same, one of his damn members knocked me unconscious before I could even save her," said Tanner.  
  
"Oh well, at least you did not loose your life and there are plenty of fish in the sea for you," said Burr.  
  
Tanner turned to Burr and grabbed him by the collar. "Say that again and I will drop you into the ocean down there," he said. Tanner then pushed Burr hard and Burr landed on the edge of the cliff.  
  
Burr looked down in shock and backed away to where Tanner was standing.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Burr.  
  
"You see those abandoned boats over there?" asked Tanner pointing to the other end of the beach.  
  
Burr looked to where Tanner was pointing and saw ten rather broken down boats, obviously abandoned from a long time ago.  
  
"Yeah I see them," said Burr.  
  
"We are going to take five of them to rescue my mate, you go back to the camp and get me twenty men , tell Slater he is in charge until I get back and tell the ones who are coming to bring five tent sheets, it will help us go faster with the wind. Also bring food, we may need some," said Tanner.  
  
"But sir those boats are so broken down, you'll be sunk before you even get into the water," said Burr.  
  
"Then tell them to bring some wood too, we will fix them as fast as we can and we will get to Agra as fast as we can too," said Tanner.  
  
Burr just nodded and ran as fast as he could back to the camp while Tanner continued to look out into the ocean.  
  
About an hour later Burr returned with twenty stout individuals. Tanner walked over to look at them and smiled. "Very good, are you ready to take this mission and die when you have to?" asked Tanner.  
  
All twenty of them nodded.  
  
"Good, Agra only had nine other members so we will outnumber them and easily destroy them, now go fix those boats, and use the tent sheets as wind breakers, I know Scarface has done that before," said Tanner who looked over at a scarred rat who had been a pirate before joining Tanner.  
  
"Yes I do sir, I will do all of them for you," said Scarface.  
  
Tanner nodded and watched as his men ran over to the boats and started fixing them as fast as they could. It only took them a few hours to fix and once they were all done, Tanner was ready.  
  
"Alright now I want four per boat, I will lead you all through this ocean and those who slack off will be thrown into the sea," said Tanner.  
  
Everybody nodded as each of them climbed on the boats. Once everyone was settled, Tanner pushed off and they began their travel through the perilous ocean hoping to find and see Midnight again.  
  
Three days passed by as Tanner and his crew scoured the ocean for Agra's ship, the ocean was so empty and lonely. Tanner kept wondering why anyone would want to make a living wandering the sea all their lives.  
  
On the fifth day the crew was still searching when a wolf named Cutthroat spotted the ship. "Is that it sir?" he asked.  
  
Tanner squinted to look. "Why yes it is, if it weren't for those rain clouds it would have been hidden with the sky," he said happily.  
  
Burr looked at the clouds and did not like what he saw. "Sir those clouds look like they are heading this way and it looks like a bad storm is coming," he said.  
  
"You're right but we can make it if we hurry. We can at least catch up when the storm hits, that would be a fun battle aboard that ship, now row as fast as you can," said Tanner.  
  
The twenty vermin tried their best to row as fast as they could but the storm beat them and soon the ocean was a danger zone. The waves got bigger every second and the rain fell in buckets.  
  
"Sir I don't think we can make it," cried Burr through the loud thunder.  
  
"Oh yes we will just hold on when we go over waves," said Tanner as loud as he could while the thunder roared.  
  
Suddenly there was a great white flash and a cry of pain from one of the members. Tanner looked over at the boats wondering what happened.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Needles is dead sir, lightening struck him," yelled a ferret named Rags.  
  
"Oh dear, well throw him overboard, I guess he is no use to us any more," said Tanner.  
  
Rags then grabbed Needles and dumped him over; the rat sunk like a heavy weight and was soon gone from view.  
  
"Sir, I think we should wait for the storm to pass before any more of us get killed," yelled Burr.  
  
Tanner thought for a moment and looked at his crew; they all looked quite scared and seemed to be giving up hope.  
  
"Fine then, lower the sails and let the storm carry us, but as soon as the light returns raise the sails back up," he said.  
  
The vermin did what they were told. Before one sail could be brought down though, lighting struck it and the rat that was holding it got electrocuted. The rat fell in a smoking heap while the sail started burning.  
  
"Sir, Lefteye's been burned and so has the sail," said Cutthroat.  
  
"Is Lefteye still alive?" asked Tanner.  
  
Cutthroat ran over to the hurt rat and called his name. "Lefteye, can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
The rat opened his eyes and looked at Cutthroat. "Yeah I'm alive but I got really seared, I don't think I can make it," he said.  
  
"Oh just hold on, we'll help you once we get out of this blasted weather," said Cutthroat.  
  
Lefteye just nodded as Cutthroat helped the rest of the crew lower the burning sail which they had to throw over the ocean before it burned the rest of the boat.  
  
The crew then began to hold on as the storm began to move them every which way. The boats were soon starting to separate far apart until Tanner decided to hold them all together with an extra rope they had.  
  
But that would not help with what happened next. Tanner looked up just in time to see a huge wave coming straight at them. A few seconds later, they were swallowed up by the sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There is the next chapter for you. Nice cliffhanger huh and sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. My next chapter will be up sometime next week and hopefully I will have two chapters again that week. I think that is all I have to say for now so have fun writing your stories. 


	12. Battle on the high seas

The clouds slowly began to dissipate as Agra's ship continued its trek to the southwest. It had been a terrible storm, the wind had nearly blown a few of the vermin into the ocean and lightening almost struck the ship. Agra decided to have everyone stay in the cabins so no one would be lost until the storm ended.  
  
Once the storm was gone, the vermin slowly came out of the cabin and surveyed the damage. A few boxes had been thrown around, and some were missing. And a few pieces of wood on the side of the boat had been splintered or missing; the boat would not sink from that so the vermin weren't too worried. The mast though looked like it needed repairs. The sail had received many holes from lightening strikes and one spot was still burning a little bit.  
  
"Some storm last night, eh boss," said Blint.  
  
"Aye, but at least the ship is still in tact," said Agra.  
  
"Do ye think, the pretty female wolf survived?" asked Cred.  
  
"Hmm maybe, I better go check on her to see. I want all of you to start fixing the sail while I'm down there," said Agra who then ran over to the slaves cabins.  
  
He found Midnight where he had left her; she was tied to a pole with her head hung low and many cuts and scratches on her.  
  
"I see my future slave survived the storm," said Agra.  
  
"I wish I hadn't," said Midnight angrily.  
  
"Ah but don't you want to be a slave, it'll be so much fun and I have another wolf who would just love to meet you," said Agra.  
  
"No one will replace my Tanner," said Midnight.  
  
"But he is dead and besides, Vex would make an even better husband for you. You will feed him, do his chores, and have children when he wants you to have children," said Agra who was holding her chin up and staring at her in the face with loving eyes.  
  
Midnight growled and spat in his face. Agra wiped off the spit and then slapped her so hard across the face that is caused her to bleed.  
  
"No one spits on the face of Agra the pirate, no one, and just for that you get no food for today," said Agra angrily. Agra then stormed out and slammed the door behind him leaving Midnight alone in the slave cabins.  
  
Midnight sat there and looked out at the only window slave cabin had. She could see the vast lonely ocean before her and wondered if Tanner was still alive.  
  
"Please Tanner, please be alive and rescue me," she said. She then rested her head against the pole and tried to go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few miles to the east the boats that Tanner and his crew had manned were still in tact save for one that had been broken in half, and two others that had been flipped over. Some of the vermin were in the opened boats watching over Tanner who was lying unconscious on a turned over boat. Burr was standing over him watching him.  
  
Slowly Tanner's eyes began to open and the first thing he saw when he opened them was Burr and his ugly face. This scared Tanner half to death and caused him to fall right into the ocean. The wolf came up sputtering and looked at Burr angrily.  
  
"You know I don't like anyone looking at me when I wake up," he said with a growl.  
  
"Sorry sir, it's just that we all thought you were going to die and then we would be without a leader, so I had to watch your breathing," said Burr.  
  
Tanner slapped himself in the face and then looked over at his crew; it looked like some where missing.  
  
"Did everyone survive?" asked Tanner.  
  
"Sadly not, remember Lefteye the one that was burned from the lightening? Well he sank as soon as we hit the water, Needles we lost before the wave hit us, we also lost Welt, Fatlip, Gripper, Yurg, Side Splitter, and Splinter," said Burr.  
  
"Six members gone, why did this have to happen?" said Tanner with a growl.  
  
"Uh I guess because storms are like that and sir we lost eight not six members," said Burr.  
  
Tanner growled and grabbed Burr by the neck. "Don't correct me, you know how I don't like to be corrected," he said.  
  
"Sorry," said Burr.  
  
"Oh well we still have more than Agra does, we can still win this battle, now help me flip these two boats back over," said Tanner.  
  
Five of the vermin did what Tanner wanted and in a few hours the two boats were erect and ready to move on and find the ship that carried Midnight.  
  
It was not until the next morning when they found the ship again. Tanner made his members go as fast as they could to reach the ship and luckily by the afternoon they reached it.  
  
It took them a while to tie the boats to the ship though because another storm was approaching and the waves were becoming quite rough. Once all the boats were finally tied to the ship, Tanner led them up to the top.  
  
When they reached the top, the vermin found themselves face to face with two stoats who had their spears pointed at them.  
  
"What is yew all doing here?" asked one of the stoats named Lockjaw.  
  
"Yeah, Agra's not gonna like this." said Blint.  
  
"Well he is just going to have to deal with it isn't he, kill them boys," said Tanner.  
  
Suddenly Tanner's thirteen members jumped upon them. A few seconds later, the two stoats were thrown into the sea, never to be seen again.  
  
"What do we do now sir?" asked Burr.  
  
"All of you find the other pirates and kill whoever you find, I'm going to look for Midnight," said Tanner who then disappeared around a corner. The others then ran in the opposite direction in search of the pirates.  
  
The rain soon began falling and the seas started to get rough. The ship was soon rocking back and forth and Tanner nearly fell into the ocean once. Luckily he kept his balance and was soon able to find where Midnight was.  
  
He opened the slave chamber door and saw her sitting against the pole; she looked quite weak and tired. When the door opened she looked up with a sad face until she realized it was Tanner.  
  
"Tanner, oh thank goodness you are still alive, I was about to give up hope," said Midnight.  
  
"Don't worry, I will get you out of here in no time, just as soon as this entire crew is destroyed," said Tanner.  
  
Before Midnight could say anything, the door suddenly swung open. Tanner turned around to see Agra standing at the doorway, his angry expression illuminated by a nearby lightening strike.  
  
"I see you survived our last encounter," said Agra.  
  
"Yes and I hope to survive this next one," said Tanner.  
  
"I don't think so," said Agra who then slashed at Tanner. Tanner barely had time to move as Agra's sword scratched him across the face.  
  
Tanner howled in pain as he grabbed his sword and started slashing at Agra, but Agra was quick and was soon out of the slave cabins and onto the deck. Tanner followed the ferret out to the deck where they began their long swordfight.  
  
The two vermin fought as the ship rocked back and forth from the storm. All around them lightening flashed and waves reached up to the deck, but they both paid no head as each tried to outdo the other.  
  
Suddenly a wave caused the boat to tilt; Tanner lost his balance and ran into one of the cabin doors. Tanner rubbed his sore back from the impact and before he could get up to fight some more, Agra came charging in and slashed Tanner in the chest. Tanner growled and slashed back, missing the ferret by a few inches.  
  
They continued to slash and stab at each other, some strikes struck home but were not life threatening and they continued on as the seas began to get rougher.  
  
Then just as they were about to charge at one another, lightening struck the ships mast and the mast came crashing down on the ship. Both vermin were thrown back from the impact.  
  
Tanner felt himself flying when he was stopped short when he ran into the hull on the side of the ship and ran into a splintered piece of wood that pierced him in the shoulder. Tanner howled in pain as he tried to pull himself out of the terrifying predicament. But it was stuck in him. The only thing he could do was chop part of the wood off so he could finish what he was doing with Agra.  
  
By the time he did get himself free, he had lost a quite deal of blood and felt like dropping where he was. But he did not want to give up, he wanted to finish that ferrets life once and for all. Suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
"Oh Tanner, where ye be, are you a coward and don't want to fight anymore," yelled Agra.  
  
Tanner looked to see where his voice was coming from and then saw him pass the wolf. That was when Tanner had an idea. Slowly the wolf took out his dagger and aimed at the ferrets back. When he felt he had the right aim, he threw. The dagger hit home right in the middle of the ferrets back. Agra cried out in pain and fell to the floor while Tanner weakly got up and walked over to him.  
  
Agra looked up at the wolf and grunted in pain.  
  
"You cheated," he said weakly.  
  
"Oh I bet you pirates do that all the time," said Tanner who then grabbed his dagger and stabbed the ferret in the ribs. Agra cried out in pain as Tanner lifted him up and threw him into the sea.  
  
Tanner watched as Agra tried to stay afloat but soon disappeared as a huge wave engulfed him into the sea. The reign of Agra the Pirate was over.  
  
Tanner smiled at his success, but was so weak from the fight that he had to sit down. Tanner sat on the edge while the ship rocked back and forth. Tanner watched the waves that seemed to be so hypnotizing and before he knew it, he lost consciousness.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tanner awoke to find the sea was calm and the sky was as blue as powder. A few seagulls could be heard and voices were nearby. Suddenly Midnight walked over to him with a wet rag.  
  
"Oh wonderful you are finally up, I thought you would never come around," she said happily.  
  
"How long was I out?" asked Tanner weakly.  
  
"Three days, we're heading back home now too," said Burr who sat right beside Midnight.  
  
"You are lucky to be alive, that piece of wood almost went right through you," said Midnight.  
  
"Yeah and you will be scarred for life from that, not to mention the one Agra gave you on your face," said Burr.  
  
"Eh that will just make me look more evil, which I want any way. Also did we loose anyone else?" asked Tanner.  
  
"Just Fatgut, Jergle, and Kilum. Jergle actually fell into the ocean during that storm the other two were killed by the pirates but don't worry all of those pirates are now dead and sinking to the bottom of the ocean," said Burr.  
  
"We lost eleven members on this trip, more than I would have wanted," said Tanner who was rubbing his head in anger.  
  
"Oh I would not worry too much about it, besides, you are going to get another member soon," said Midnight.  
  
"Oh really, is he a pirate?" asked Tanner.  
  
Midnight shook her head.  
  
"Is he just a traveling vermin would wanted to be a part of us?" asked Tanner.  
  
Midnight shook her head again.  
  
"Then what is it? Out with it woman," said Tanner who was getting a little angry by this.  
  
"Oh Tanner I'm pregnant, you will have a son in a few months," said Midnight.  
  
Tanner stared at her in awe, he had totally forgotten about that romp he had with her that night when she was captured, he had just been worried about her, and wasn't thinking that their playfulness had worked this time.  
  
"Finally a son, once we head back to the group, we will first burn this wretched ship so there will be no memory of Agra ever again, and then we are celebrating our new fortune with a party," said Tanner happily.  
  
"Yay drinks all around," said Burr.  
  
They all laughed as the ship slowly took its course back to the east where the group belonged.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There's that chapter for you, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long getting up, we are selling our house right now and I have to leave the house almost every day for someone to look at it and I am usually home kinda late. So don't be surprised if my stories are behind, it's just because I am selling my house, but I will try my hardest to write. Any way Strider will be back in the next chapter just to let you know.  
  
Also thanks to Aubreta for the review and the help you gave me I'm glad you still like it and sorry about the name Catspaw I just thought it would be a different name for a badger. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too, I really appreciated that. Well have fun writing everyone. 


	13. The Dream

A chilly wind blew across the ramparts of Redwall abbey where Tobias was standing, waiting for his son Nathanial's return. It was late in the fall and the trees were quite bare. The first frost has already arrived three weeks ago and sooner or later the first snow would soon be here.  
  
Nathanial had gone off with Strider, Lucky, Billy and Milly, and Hunter, who was now Skipper of otters, to stop an evil group of vermin from ever coming near Redwall again. Of course Tobias was very worried about his son and hoped that nothing bad had befallen him.  
  
Tobias stood there and thought, he remembered the day his son asked to go with Strider on the trip. At first Tobias was reluctant, but then he realized that his son was old enough to take care of himself and let him go along on the journey. Also his son was an excellent shot with a bow and arrow which he learned from Hunter, so Tobias thought that his son would be alright out there fighting with a big badger.  
  
Tobias was just about to sit down for a while when he suddenly heard voices coming from the forest. Tobias listened carefully wondering who it might be. He then smiled when he recognized the chants.  
  
"Reddddddddddddddddwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllll," cried some of the goodbeasts.  
  
Logalogalogalogalogalogalogaloooooooooooooooogggggggggggggggg," cried another group of goodbeasts. Tobias then realized that Striders group did not have to fend for themselves; they had help from the shrews.  
  
Tobias then yelled out as loud as he could. "Nathanial is it you?" he yelled.  
  
The bushes began to rustle as his son ran out to great his father. As soon as Tobias saw his son he ran down the ramparts and opened the door as wide as he could. Then the hedgehog ran up to his son and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're home," said Tobias.  
  
"Me too dad, but you don't have to worry about that group of vermin any more," said Nathanial.  
  
"Oh thank the seasons for that," said Tobias.  
  
"You should have seen Strider slay their leader, that ferret did not even have a chance," said Nathanial.  
  
"Really?!" said Tobias in a surprised expression.  
  
"Yup, I slayed that ferret before he could even draw his dagger," said Strider.  
  
"That is wonderful, and I see you have Log a log and his group with you," said Tobias.  
  
"Oh yes, we bally needed them or the fight would not have been a good one with only six of us to fight fifty vermin wot," said Lucky.  
  
"Of course Strider had half the number destroyed by the time we came along," said Log a log.  
  
Yes but we did need help because poor Milly here hurt her wrist and Skipper here had a wounded shoulder," said Strider.  
  
"Speaking of wounded, how is the little mouse who came to us injured by those vermin?" asked Skipper.  
  
Tobias hung his head low in sadness. "She died a week after you left, too many injuries sustained from those brutes," he said.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, they were sad that the child they helped did not survive but were happy that the child was avenged and that Mossflower would be safe for another season or so.  
  
The silence was soon broken by Lily who came running out the door to great her father.  
  
Daddy, Daddy, your home, oh I missed you," she cried.  
  
Skipper knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm glad you did or coming home would not have been as fun as I had thought," he said.  
  
Lily giggled and hugged her father again while the inhabitants of Redwall soon ran out to see the warriors. When Log a log saw Abbot Walter he ran over to him.  
  
"Walter, my friend, how is abbot business?" he asked.  
  
"Quite well my friend, I have not seen you all in many seasons, where have you been?" asked Walter.  
  
"In the Northlands, near the mountains, a lot of problems were happening up there," said Log a log.  
  
"Well it is good to have you back here, we have made plans to have the winter feast tomorrow," said Walter.  
  
"But winter is not here yet," said Log a log.  
  
"That is quite alright, it is better to start it early than late," said Walter.  
  
Log a log just nodded while Lucky walked over to question about the feast since he had been eavesdropping.  
  
"So a feast eh, will it be just like always?" he asked.  
  
"Of course Lucky," said Walter.  
  
Lucky smiled then started to jump up and down like he always did when a feast was going to happen. Strider saw this and walked over to Lucky. Lucky was too happy to notice Strider until Strider hit him on the head, just hard enough to knock him out a little. Lucky fell down in a daze while Strider turned to Abbot Walter.  
  
"So is this also a nameday feast?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but I have forgotten the name, Catspaw knows it though," said Walter who then turned to Catspaw for the information. Catspaw happily answered.  
  
"It is called The Winter of The Icy Branches. I thought of that the other day when we had a frozen rain and it made the branches in the trees quite icy," said Catspaw.  
  
"That is a nice name though, sounds different from previous names," said Strider.  
  
"Yes I know," said Catspaw.  
  
"Well let's bring everyone inside for some nice hot cocoa before we all freeze to death," said Walter.  
  
Catspaw and Strider nodded and told everyone to come on in. Strider then picked up Lucky and brought the hapless hare inside.  
  
They soon arrived in the main hall where a nice fire was burning hot and the chef was mixing cocoa for everyone. The dibbuns were all playing by the fire and when they saw Strider come in; they all ran to meet him.  
  
"Strider, where have you been, I have been worried sick about you," said a silly little mouse named Brink.  
  
"I was out protecting Redwall," said Strider.  
  
"Really, tell us about it," said a vole named Harpo.  
  
"Burr aye, tell usns aboute it," said a mole named Muddypaws.  
  
"Alright, Alright I will tell you, gather round the fire and listen," said Strider who was then given a cup of hot cocoa; he took a big sip before starting to talk.  
  
"I went many miles away from here with, Lucky, Skipper, Billy and Milly, and Nathanial. We had to go fight some dangerous vermin that had hurt a young one like yourselves," said Strider.  
  
"You mean dat one dat we had to bury?" asked a hedgehog named Spike.  
  
"Sadly yes, but I did something for her that I might have to do again one day. Kill bad beasts," said Strider.  
  
All the dibbuns stared at him in shock and backed away a little because Strider had shown off his large paws.  
  
"So did you die when fighting these bad beasts?" asked Brink.  
  
"Of course not silly. I remained brave and strong, I fought like ten beasts with Lucky here by my side," said Strider who then grabbed Lucky and held him tight. Lucky just smiled and waved. The dibbuns laughed at him, they always liked how Lucky was fun and comical.  
  
"Did Lucky make them laugh to death?" asked a female squirrel named Swift.  
  
Strider laughed and hit Lucky in the back. The wind was nearly knocked out of Lucky who tried the same thing but Strider did not even notice and kept talking.  
  
"So the battle was fierce, there were vermin to the left of me vermin to the right of me; I moved this way and that. I would stab, punch, and kick until the vermin ran off and we would have to go after them," said Strider.  
  
The dibbuns all listened in amazement, not one averted their eyes. Strider took a quick drink of his cocoa before he continued.  
  
"Finally I knew there was only one thing that should be done, destroy the leader so the others would no longer pose a problem and not know what to do. It took me a while to catch him but when I finally did, I raised my sword and with one stroke I...." but Strider was quickly cut off by Catspaw.  
  
"Strider, stop telling the dibbuns what happened, you could give them nightmares," said Catspaw angrily.  
  
"Sorry mum, I just got a little carried away," said Strider.  
  
"I can tell, now why don't you just make up stories that are fun without any killing," said Catspaw.  
  
Strider nodded while all the dibbuns whined at the thought of not hearing any more of Strider's heroic deeds. But Strider quickly amused them with a story about a mouse who got lost in Redwall and all the adventures he had while doing it. The story lasted for quite a long time and by the time he finished; all the dibbuns had fallen asleep, including a few inhabitants. Strider then helped Catspaw bring the dibbuns to bed and then went back to the great hall for a while to chat with the inhabitants. Soon he was too tired to stay awake so he went to his dormitory and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That night, Strider drifted off into a dream that was unlike any other he had encountered. In his dream, he saw himself walking down a beach where a huge mountain loomed in the distance. As he got closer, he noticed a whole slew of hares and a huge badger fighting every single kind of vermin.  
  
He watched as the huge badger fought left and right, and he noticed how this battle was much more gruesome than the ones he had fought in before. As Strider watched, he suddenly saw a stoat leap up with his sword in hopes to slay the huge badger.  
  
Instead the badger stopped the entire battle, every creature stood frozen, even the stoat that was now hanging in midair. The badger then walked over to Strider and smiled at him. The badger was using an ax as a weapon and had many scars on his body from earlier fights and battles. But one marking stood out more than any thing on him. It was the stripe going down his face. Normally it was supposed to be white, but this one was red, not from blood but a natural color.  
  
Strider stood there amazed as the giant badger spoke.  
  
Strider, my son, I have been waiting for you to come and help us," said the badger.  
  
"Who....who are you?" asked Strider surprised that the huge badger knew his name.  
  
"Why Strider, I am your father, Lord Blaze the Mighty from Salamandastron, I have been waiting for you to come and help us rule this mountain," said the badger.  
  
Sala- what?" asked Strider.  
  
Salamandastron, the home of badger lords. I have been waiting for you and your mother to join me here and I believe now is the time for you to come and help me," said Blaze.  
  
But I have to help Redwall, they need me here too," said Strider.  
  
"Don't worry, they will be fine, Martin will tell you if any problem arises and when you should go back," said Blaze.  
  
Strider just nodded as Blaze returned to the battle and every creature came back to life. He watched as his father, was able to slay the stoat before he could even lay his sword on him.  
  
Strider was amazed by his father's ability to fight and not give up. Every time one vermin stabbed or shot him, he would just turn right around and finish them off. No wonder he was called Lord Blaze the Mighty.  
  
"So I see you're still alive," said a voice behind him.  
  
Strider turned around and saw a wolf with a missing ear and a large scar on his face, holding a dagger.  
  
"What? Who are you?" asked Strider.  
  
"Just an old enemy come back to slay you," said the wolf. Without warning the wolf threw his dagger at Strider before he could even react.  
  
Back in the real world, Strider woke with a start.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Well there's chapter 12 for you, sorry it was boring at the beginning, hopefully the next chapter won't be like that. And hopefully that next chapter will be up by Friday. Uh I think that is all I have to say, so please review and have fun writing. :) 


	14. Decisions, decisions

Strider stood up from his bed, breathing heavily from the dream he had just had. The room was quiet save for a few mumbles from Lucky having his own dream. Strider looked outside, it was not too dark out, the sun would be up soon. But it looked like the sun would not be out today because it was snowing lightly and it was accumulating on the trees.  
  
Strider sat there for a moment, thinking about his dream. Did his father, who was actually still alive, really need him? Or was this just one of his fantasies? Strider was not sure so he jumped out of bed and put on a warm cloak before running out the door.  
  
He ran down the abbey halls and almost ran into Abbot Walter who was up early for the day. He did not even stop and say good morning.  
  
"What's the matter," the old abbot called as Strider continued to run.  
  
Strider said nothing; he just ran until he came to the main door and opened it. A heavy breeze came into the room causing some snow to come in and Strider's cloak to sway with it. He then ran out and quickly closed the door behind him. Once he got to the main gate, he did not bother waking up Tobias or Nathanial; he just opened the gate by himself and ran out.  
  
The badger ran through Mossflower, the cold chill caused his breath to form almost like smoke. He ran so hard that the chill did not bother him; he was actually sweating from how fast he was running.  
  
Finally Strider stopped at the River Moss and walked over to a tombstone where his mentor Skipper had been buried. Strider fell to his knees and looked at the tombstone that had words written on it.  
  
Here Lies Skipper.  
  
One of the greatest otters  
  
To ever lead the otters of Mossflower  
  
May you rest in the Darkforest  
  
In peace.  
  
A tear ran down Strider's cheek after reading it and then he began to speak.  
  
"Skipper, I wish you were alive right now so you can help me figure out if this dream I had was real or just part of my imagination," he said quietly.  
  
The badger then remained silent, hoping to get an answer or a sign. But nothing came as the snow began to fall more heavily and soon coated the badger almost completely white.  
  
Suddenly the breeze kicked in and Strider turned his head toward it. That was when he heard a voice call to him. It was Skipper.  
  
"Strider, I'm sorry I can't be here for you, but you do need to start going to someone else for questions," he said.  
  
"But you always give me the right answers, you gave me the right one when I left to fight those vermin," said Strider.  
  
"I know, but I will say this, go to Abbot Walter during the feast, the answer he will give you, will be the right one," said Skipper.  
  
Strider just nodded as the breeze began to die down. The final whisper he heard was "Follow the dream."  
  
Strider sat there, what Skipper just said did sound like the right choice but he knew it was best to ask Abbot Walter.  
  
When Strider returned, he found Nathanial standing there near the gates watching him arrive.  
  
"You forgot to lock it before you left, what if a vermin came in here?" said Nathanial.  
  
"I would not worry, besides it's too early and cold," said Strider.  
  
"Yeah I was surprised you actually ran out there in the snow," said Nathanial.  
  
"It's only because I had a dream last night and I wanted to talk to Skipper about it," said Strider.  
  
"You still try to talk to him, don't you understand, he is dead, he has been dead for almost two seasons. You need to find someone else to talk to now," said Nathanial.  
  
"Yeah I know, Skippers spirit said that too, and that is just what I am going to do," said Strider as he ran back into the abbey.  
  
Nathanial stood there watching him and wondering, like always, if the dream the badger had would change anything.  
  
Strider walked up the steps to his room when he ran into Catspaw. The female badger saw how wet he was and was not pleased.  
  
"Been outside in the cold haven't you, well I suggest you take a nice warm bath before you catch your death of cold and miss the party," she said.  
  
"Yes Marm, I was just thinking about doing that," said Strider.  
  
"Good, and if you don't I will make sure Sister Cecilia or Spring will give you something that will cure what ales ya," said Catspaw.  
  
Strider did not like the sound of that, he knew some of the remedies that Sister Cecilia cooked up for colds and sniffling and most tasted very bad. Strider then ran as fast as he could to the bath before anyone else saw him.  
  
While Strider sat in the bath, he pondered more about his dream. Did he really need to go to Salamandastron? Was his father really still alive? Why did he never come and look for him? And most importantly, would it be alright to leave Redwall with the sword of Martin and the inhabitants defenseless?  
  
He then realized though that Skipper and his otters would be there to protect them but would there be enough if that happened?  
  
Strider then began to close his eyes and drifted into sleep. As he slept, he was visited by Martin the Warrior.  
  
Martin looked at him for a moment and then spoke. "Ask Walter, he will give you the right answer. Don't worry about the inhabitants if you do leave, I will visit you in your dreams if anything happens," he said and then disappeared.  
  
Strider watched him disappear but was then startled by a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Strider, are you in there, you didn't drown did you?" It was Lucky.  
  
Strider stretched and then answered. "No I'm fine Lucky, I've only been in here for ten minutes," he said.  
  
"No you haven't, you've been in there for two hours, I bet that water is bally freezing," said Lucky.  
  
Strider felt the water, it felt as warm as he had got in, which was quite strange. "No it's still warm," he told Lucky.  
  
"Really let me in," said Lucky who then burst in and jumped right in just as Strider had gotten out.  
  
Lucky came up and shivered. "Warm, wot do you mean warm, this water is flippin freezing," he said.  
  
Strider touched it again but still found it warm to him. "Hmmm, maybe I have special insulation," he said.  
  
"Wotever, I'm getting out and I'm going down to great hall and help with the bally feast," said Lucky.  
  
"You do that," said Strider who then dried himself and put on some warm clothes.  
  
A few hours later, Strider came down to the great hall to feast with everyone. He sat with the group he usually sat with and so far Lucky was already on his second glass of Double Decker Ale that had been brought out before the meal. He was a little lopsided but not too drunk, not yet any way.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Abbot Walter stood up on a large platform greeting everyone.  
  
"I'm glad everyone could make it to the nameday feast today. I'm especially glad, the otters of Mossflower have showed up," said Walter.  
  
Skipper and Lily raised their glasses causing the rest of the otter crew to do the same. All looked quite happy to be there as well.  
  
"I can tell everyone is hungry for the feast so I will keep this short by saying: Dig In," said the abbot and immediately the food was brought out. Everyone started eating the meal as soon as it hit the table.  
  
Strider enjoyed his meal of salad, pea soup, and some bread with cheese. It was a wonderful meal to him. He forgot all about the dream until Walter walked up to greet everyone.  
  
"How is the meal?" he asked in an abbot like voice.  
  
"It's bally delicious," said Lucky who seemed to show no sign of drunkenness even though he had five glasses.  
  
Walter winked at Strider. "There is barely any alcohol in there," he said.  
  
Strider laughed and then turned to the abbot seriously. "Sir, I had a dream last night and it seemed so real that I have to ask you a question about it," said Strider.  
  
"I know you did, and yes you should," said the Abbot.  
  
Strider stared at the Abbot. "How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Martin talked to me last night and said you should, your father does need you badly" said Walter.  
  
"But what about Redwall?" asked Strider.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine, and like Martin said, he will come to you when we need you," said Walter.  
  
Strider nodded and watched as Walter walked off to the next table. All of Striders friends looked at him.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Lucky.  
  
"I'm leaving," said Strider.  
  
Billy and Milly, who had both been drinking some cider spit it out and stared at him.  
  
"What, but..." said Billy.  
  
"....You have to stay here and protect us," said Milly.  
  
"I know but I am needed at Salamandastron, my father is still alive," said Strider.  
  
"No!" said Lucky astonished.  
  
Strider just nodded.  
  
"Well if you're leaving then I am going with you," said Nathanial.  
  
"And since I am your sidekick, I must bally go with you too wot," said Lucky.  
  
"Us too," said Billy and Milly at the same time.  
  
"Yeah we have been with you since..." said Billy.  
  
"...we were dibbuns," said Milly.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'll need company along the way," said Strider.  
  
Lucky took a big quaff of his drink before he spoke again. "So when are we leaving?" he asked.  
  
"In two days," said Strider.  
  
Lucky who was drinking some more spit out his ale and got it all over Nathanial. "In two days! But it's bally snowing blankets out there, we'll flippin freeze to death like I almost did in that bath," he said.  
  
"Don't worry, Martin will protect us, I don't think any harm will come to us," said Strider.  
  
"Yeah and also there will probably be less vermin out there to rob us," said Nathanial.  
  
They all looked at Lucky who at first seemed a little unsure but then shrugged. "Okay I'll go," he said.  
  
They all smiled and then went back to eat. Strider could not believe what he was doing, but he knew that it would be the right thing once he finally reached Salamandastron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There's that chapter for you. I hope you liked it. The next few chapters will hopefully be more action packed since they will have many adventures along the way. Also I am thinking that I should change the name of the story, if anyone can think of a better one please let me know and if I like it, I will change it to that. Any way that is all I have to say for now so have fun writing if you do. :) 


	15. Goodbyes and Departure

The day finally came for Strider to be on his way to Salamandastron. He had spent the day earlier packing up all his provisions that he had and helping Lucky who kept putting too much food in his sack for the trip.  
  
Strider made sure that all his friends brought a weapon just in case they met vermin along the way. Lucky decided to take a dagger that his father had once owned before he died of a sickness a few seasons after Lucky was born. Billy and Milly each had a short sword that they found in the armor room. Nathanial had his own set of bows and arrows that he would take along with him.  
  
Once everyone was settled, Strider lead them out of the abbey where most of the inhabitants were waiting to say goodbye. It was snowing and about five inches was on the ground, but everyone managed to come outside and say goodbye. Walter was the first to walk up to Strider.  
  
"Take care of yourself, I hope to see you again one day," said Walter.  
  
"Let's just hope it is not when vermin attack, so I hope the abbey is peaceful when I am gone now," said Strider.  
  
The abbot smiled and then hugged the big badger. This was quite a hard task seeing the mouse could barely put his arms around his waist. Strider just smiled and hugged back, picking up the old mouse in the process.  
  
Strider then put Walter down carefully and turned to Catspaw who had been waiting to say goodbye to him.  
  
"Last time I saw you leave this abbey for real was when you were a tiny dibbun, let us hope that you will not return the same way as your mother," said Catspaw.  
  
"Don't worry I have a sword with me, if anyone tries to hurt me, they will quickly regret it," said Strider.  
  
"Now take care of that father of yours and the mountain he is on, no doubt that once he is done meeting you he will make you lord of Salamandastron," said Catspaw.  
  
"Me, rule a mountain? That is going to be tough," said Strider.  
  
"If you can defeat a vermin clan of fifty, then you can rule a mountain," said Catspaw.  
  
Strider sighed and looked sadly at Catspaw; he was going to miss that badger mother even though she was a little stern. Catspaw smiled at him, she knew he needed one last hug and gave it to him. It was not like Abbot Walters but it was still just as good.  
  
Strider continued to say goodbye to everyone and the last person he walked up to was Log a log.  
  
"Well if you ever need any help over there, just send someone to get us, we will be there as fast as we can," said Log a log.  
  
"Thanks, I hope I never need you though," said Strider.  
  
Log a log then shook Strider's paw and let him walk out of the abbey. Strider the lead his band out through the gates as he heard the inhabitants say their farewells. A few were crying like Tobias and some of the dibbuns, but Strider knew it was time to go.  
  
Strider and the others were almost into the forest when Lily burst out of the crowd, she has been trying to get a hold of Strider ever since he started saying his goodbyes.  
  
"Strider! Strider!" she cried.  
  
Strider turned around and saw the young otter running at him. Once she was close enough, he quickly scooped her up in his paws.  
  
"What is it Lily?" he asked.  
  
"I want to go with you, I want to be a warrior like you," said Lily.  
  
Strider sighed. "You can't, you are still quite young."  
  
Lily gave him the largest pout he had ever seen come out of a dibbun. "But what if I just live with you and when I am older I can start fighting with you," said Lily.  
  
"Maybe you can journey to Salamandastron when you are older; this journey would be too dangerous for you now. You don't want to get captured like when you were younger do you?" asked Strider.  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears and then shook her head. "There's a good girl, now give me a hug," said Strider.  
  
Lily quickly buried her face into Strider's huge chest and began to cry. Strider saved her life two seasons ago; she did not want him to leave her, ever.  
  
"Once I learn how to use a bow and arrow, I'm going to find you," she said.  
  
Strider just smiled at the young otter's persistence, and brought her back to Skipper who was glad Strider would not let her go.  
  
Once everything was in order, the group began to walk off into the forest where they continued to hear the goodbyes for quite a few ways.  
  
Once the voices disappeared, the group remained quiet for some time as they ploughed through the snow.  
  
Finally Lucky was the first to speak. "I'm bally hungry wot," he said.  
  
"What already," said Strider in an obvious annoyed tone. Lucky got the point and shut up.  
  
"So do you know where we're going?" asked Nathanial.  
  
"Well Catspaw told me just to head west, so that is what I am doing. She told me you can't miss the hug mountain once you reach the ocean," said Strider.  
  
"How long do you...." Said Billy.  
  
"....think this will take?" asked Milly.  
  
"Don't know, it could take weeks or months depending on how lucky we are," said Strider.  
  
"I hope it will take only a few bally weeks because I already miss the taste of that delicious Double Decker Ale wot," said Lucky.  
  
"Do you ever think about anything else?" asked Strider.  
  
"Yes, I usually think about jolly females, I want one who is willing to cook for me and have kids with me," said Lucky.  
  
"Ha-ha, you think someone will fall in love with you," said Billy.  
  
"Yeah I bet every time you meet a female, she runs in the opposite direction," said Milly.  
  
Lucky's jaw dropped and stared at the two twin mice in anger. "Are you saying that I am bally ugly?" he said.  
  
"Well you could use to loose a few pounds," said Billy who patted the hare's stomach.  
  
"Yeah and your snores are enough to wake up the dead sometimes," said Milly.  
  
"Well at least I never wore a flippin dress when I was a dibbun," said Lucky to Billy obviously pointing out how the mouse would pretend to be Milly when he was younger.  
  
"Hey we were all stupid back then, we did not know any better but at least I never covered myself in honey so I could see what a bee tasted like," said Billy remembering the time Lucky had invaded the kitchen and smeared himself with honey. A memory Lucky had hoped to forget.  
  
Lucky did not like what he heard and made the biggest snowball he could find and threw it at Billy.  
  
Billy ducked just in time and hit Nathanial in the back of the head. "Ouch you guys watch where you throw those things," he said.  
  
"Sorry Nathanial," said Lucky who was then hit in the face with a snowball by Billy.  
  
Lucky grabbed another snowball and threw it at Billy. Again Billy moved out of the way and this time the snowball hit Strider in the back of the head.  
  
Strider let out a yelp and turned angrily at Billy and Lucky. Billy and Lucky saw the badger walking angrily over to them. Lucky pointed at Billy indicating that he did it and Billy did the same.  
  
"It was Lucky," said Milly.  
  
"Yeah it was Lucky," said Nathanial.  
  
"Guys don't tattle on me," said Lucky unhappily.  
  
Strider then grabbed Lucky and then dunked him head first into a large pile of snow. Once Strider let go, Lucky came up with a mouthful of snow while everyone was laughing at him.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you; no more snowballs," said Strider.  
  
"Yes oh great warrior," said Lucky who crawled out of the snow and continued to follow his friends through the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That night, the group camped out in a small clearing where they built a nice fire and made some dinner. They told jokes and stories until they were too tired to stay up any longer.  
  
As they slept, two ferrets snuck silently into the camp. They were robbers, who took as much as they could before anyone could wake up.  
  
"See anything of value yet, Zata?" asked one ferret named Drez.  
  
"Yeah, I see a nice dagger right here, and here are some nice vittles," said Zata.  
  
"We should take those things, now hurry before they wake up," said Drez.  
  
Lucky, whose stomach started to wake him, decided to open his eyes and get a small bite to eat. When he did, he saw some shadows near his pack. Lucky was quite scared and turned to the nearest person next to him, it was Nathanial.  
  
"Nathanial, there are shadows stealing our vittles wot," he said.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, they'll still be there in the morning," said Nathanial all sleepily.  
  
The ferrets heard their comments and looked at each other. "Should we kill em?" asked Zata.  
  
"Hmmm, only if you think they should be," said Drez.  
  
Zata just smiled and picked up the dagger he wanted. "Hehe I could get a nice coat out of this rabbit here too," he whispered happily to Drez.  
  
Lucky heard that and tried to shake Nathanial again. "Nathanial get your arrows," he said nervously.  
  
But Nathanial continued to ignore him and sleep.  
  
Lucky decided to close his eyes, ready to feel his life end at any minute. He was not happy with that either, only a day traveling and already he was dying.  
  
Zata smiled and raised his dagger, just when he was about to strike, he heard the most frightening sound ever.  
  
"Redddddddddwaaaaalllllllllllll." It was Strider, and he had heard the ferrets ever since they arrived.  
  
Zata saw the badger knock him down hard in the snow. The ferret got up and looked at the badger who was as black as the night.  
  
"Egad, where do you end and where do you begin, because I want to kill you," said Zata.  
  
"Lucky get the fire going again," said Strider.  
  
Lucky just nodded and put some sticks into the fire and lit it. It started to burn quickly.  
  
"Oh good now I can see you nicely," said Zata.  
  
"So can I" said Drez who came from behind and stabbed Strider in the arm. Strider roared in pain and turned to Drez who he grabbed by the neck.  
  
This caused Billy, Milly, and Nathanial to wake up and see the huge badger stab Drez in the heart with the sword of Martin while Zata stood there in shock never knowing that the badger had a sword.  
  
Strider threw the dead ferret in the snow and looked at Zata ready to fight. Zata suddenly lost his will to fight and decided to run. He did not go very far though because Nathanial shot him in the back.  
  
Strider ran over to the wounded ferret and looked down at him. "That ought to teach you to never raid a camp again," he said.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry s-sir, please l-let me live," said Zata.  
  
"How about this, I will let you live, but you must never set your paws in Mossflower again. If I hear you are in Mossflower, your death will come swiftly with my sword," said Strider.  
  
"Yes sir," said Zata who then painfully pulled the arrow from his back and walked weakly back into the forest.  
  
"It's true that I will never hear from him again any way, he will most likely be dead by morning or some time soon," said Strider.  
  
"Yes, I did hit him in a weak spot," said Nathanial.  
  
"Good reflexes for someone who had just woken up," said Strider.  
  
"Thanks, and sorry about ignoring you Lucky, I thought you were having one of those dreams that you had when you were a dibbun where you would wake me and tell me that the vermin are after you," said Nathanial.  
  
"It's alright wot, even though I almost bally died," said Lucky.  
  
"That would have been a tragedy," said Billy quietly to Milly. Milly just giggled.  
  
Strider walked over to his pack and took some cloth that he put on his wound. "Well no one was really hurt, so that is good. I suggest you all go back to bed and don't worry, if any other vermin come, I will hear them," said Strider.  
  
They all nodded and yawned as they walked back to their sleeping bags. They all fell asleep very quickly; knowing that the worst of the night was over and a new day would soon begin.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That was a fun chapter, filled with humor and suspense. I hope you all liked it and please review if you did. I am suspecting that their journey will last about three more chapters as they get into more interesting predicaments. Any way just to let you know if you review my story I will review yours. Again if anyone has any ideas for a different name for this story please tell me, I just don't think this name fits. Well that is all I have to say so have fun writing. 


	16. The Ice Slide

It was not until a few days later when Strider and the rest reached the mountains. Everyone noticed how high they loomed up into the sky and how dangerous they looked. Lucky in particular did not like the situation one bit and backed off a little from the rest.  
  
"Well I think I will head back to the jolly abbey now, it's nice knowing you guys wit," he said.  
  
Strider grabbed him by the ears and stared at him. "And why are you going back?" he asked.  
  
"Because, it's steep, its dangerous, and I can't think of another reason why because I'm scared," said Lucky.  
  
"I think you just gave us another reason," said Nathanial.  
  
Lucky realized this and just gave a whimper. Billy and Milly just laughed at his fearfulness.  
  
"Don't worry Lucky, we will all be right beside you, and if anyone comes to harm any of you, I will just slice them with my sword," said Strider.  
  
"But what if we get caught in a blinkin blizzard and get separated, then I will never get to be your jolly sidekick," said Lucky.  
  
Strider sighed and decided just to keep walking. "If we do get into a blizzard then we will find shelter," he said in annoyed voice.  
  
"Fine then, I guess that will be okay," said Lucky who then followed them up the mountain.  
  
Once the group reached the higher terrain, they found that the snow was much deeper up there and not very easy to walk through. Strider was determined though and was able to make a path with his body to help his friends out. Of course Lucky complained the whole time but after a while, everyone ignored him.  
  
A few days later, they had settled down for lunch when Lucky decided to check out the scenery to see where they were. Lucky went over to the edge of a cliff and stared out, he saw nothing but more mountains.  
  
"Are you bally sure these mountains end soon, I only see more bally mountains wot," said Lucky to Strider.  
  
"That's what Catspaw told me, and Catspaw never lies, perhaps those mountains are blocking the view of the plains," said Strider.  
  
"Well I sure bally hope so, this snow is getting on my bally nerves," said Lucky who jumped up and down in frustration, then kicked some snow over the cliff.  
  
Lucky should not have done that, because once he settled down, he felt the ground shake. Before Lucky could even run back to Strider, the snow eroded and began to fall to the bottom with Lucky.  
  
"Strider, help!" he cried.  
  
Strider looked up just in time to see his friend disappear over the edge.  
  
"Oh on, come on guys we got to save him," said Strider.  
  
"Aww do we have to?" asked Billy.  
  
"Yeah I think the mountain got rid of him for us," said Milly.  
  
Strider growled at them. "No now let's jump down there, it looks like Lucky fell onto an ice slide, see look at him go," he said.  
  
They all looked down to see Lucky sliding behind some trees on an ice slide. Nathanial, Billy and Milly were reluctant to go down though until Strider pushed them.  
  
They all fell right on top of a snow pile and before the three could regain their senses, Strider was already sliding down the ice.  
  
"Maybe we should follow him," said Nathanial.  
  
Billy and Milly nodded and quickly jumped on the ice slide.  
  
Strider meanwhile pushed his arms as hard as he could to reach Lucky who was only a few feet away from him. Once he did get to the hare, Lucky was quite relieved to see him.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, but how are we going to get off?" asked Lucky.  
  
"Oh dear I did not think of that," said Strider.  
  
The two then held on as slid all over in different directions. Once even going underground for a few minutes and then popping right back up.  
  
Finally then came to a lake where the slide led to, and both stopped in the middle of it.  
  
"Thank goodness that's flippin over, wot," said Lucky.  
  
"Yes, that was quite a ride wasn't it," said Strider.  
  
"Yes I felt like a bally otter too, I don't see how they think that is fun," said Lucky.  
  
"Eh it's just their culture," said Strider as he tried to get up. He fell flat on his face instead.  
  
Suddenly the other three came zooming off the slide. Milly saw that she was heading straight for Lucky and tried to slow down but for some reason could not. A second later, Lucky felt himself flying through the lake and landing on another ice slide that was on the other side.  
  
"Bye guys," said Lucky and disappeared.  
  
Strider slapped himself in his striped face. "Well let's go save him again," he said.  
  
"Can we just stay here?" asked Billy.  
  
"No that thing might be ending far off, now come on," said Strider who slid over to the ice slide and went after Lucky. The other three soon followed.  
  
Once Strider got on this next slide he found that, this one was going much faster and almost went upside down once. Strider soon reached Lucky who was looking quite sick from the ordeal.  
  
"You okay?" asked Strider.  
  
"No I think I'm gonna be sick," said Lucky.  
  
"Well don't do it on me if you do," said Strider.  
  
"Hey does this get off somewhere?" asked Nathanial who had finally caught up with the two.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck here for ages," said Milly.  
  
"Okay that's it, I'm going to try and stop the ride," said Strider.  
  
Strider then took out the sword of Martin and raised it high in the air, then as hard as he could, dug it into the slide. The sword slid down there with them, sending pieces of ice everywhere until it finally hit a large bump and stayed put.  
  
Strider looked for his comrades and found all of them holding onto his legs. They all smiled at the fact that Strider had finally stopped them.  
  
"Okay everyone off, get on my back and jump to that snow pile over there," said Strider.  
  
Lucky was the first who got on Strider's back. Strider almost got the wind knocked out of him from Lucky's weight and was quite glad to see him land in the snow pile. Billy and Milly were both next, and both landed next to Lucky with ease. It was Nathanial who was a little nervous about it.  
  
"Come on Nathanial, it's only a small jump," said Strider.  
  
"I know but us hedgehogs are not built for jumping," said Nathanial.  
  
"Alright then, lay down on my back and hold onto my shoulders, I'm going to try and get over there," said Strider.  
  
It then turned out that Strider was still too far away for him to reach which caused Lucky to take some action. He grabbed Striders paw and pulled him to safety. It took them a few minutes, but they finally got him to safe ground where everyone fell in exhaustion and relief.  
  
"Next time, watch where everyone steps, because I am not doing that again," said Strider.  
  
"At least we had the sword to save us though," said Nathanial.  
  
"Yeah, this is some sword," said Strider who then put it away.  
  
"Now then, who is up for some bally grub?" asked Lucky.  
  
Strider looked at Lucky. "But you said you were going to be sick," he said.  
  
"I did but that feelings gone, wot" said Lucky.  
  
Strider just rolled his eyes. "Let's just keep moving," he said.  
  
Lucky gave a big huff knowing that food would not be given out until later, so he quickly took a scone out of his sack and ate it as they continued their trek through the mountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter was lame and short, I tried to make it a little exciting but it just did not come out the way I wanted. Oh well. The next chapter will hopefully be better. Also I'm still thinking about changing the name of the story and Lkrissa Raganoke (sorry if I spelled that wrong) gave me a great name, Two Destinies. So if any one agrees on this please state so in the review. Other than that have a great day.


	17. The Rescue

Winter really arrived with full force a few days after the incident on the ice slide. They woke up one morning to find themselves buried in a foot of snow. Of course Lucky freaked out and Strider had to calm him. Even though the snow was falling at an enormous rate, Strider still wanted to move on. By the afternoon though, they had to stop because the storm had turned into a blizzard with very heavy winds.  
  
Nathanial found a cave for them to spend the night in while the weather continued to howl outside.  
  
"I cannot believe your bally father decided to bally call you to see him in this flippin weather," said Lucky.  
  
"Me either, but when you are called to do something, you better do it," said Strider.  
  
"Yeah or it will probably haunt you for the rest of your life," said Billy.  
  
"But couldn't your father wait until jolly spring?" asked Lucky.  
  
"Will you just stop whining, I've had to listen to you whine ever since we started this journey. If I wanted whining I would have asked for some from the cellerhog," said Nathanial.  
  
Lucky lowered his ears in sadness. "I'm sorry guys, I'm a hare and that is how hares are," he said.  
  
Strider patted him on the back. "It's okay Lucky, we just had a long day its better that we go to sleep and feel better in the morning," he said.  
  
Lucky let out a sigh and looked at the other three who looked quite tired and grouchy.  
  
"Any body up for a story?" asked Lucky.  
  
"No way, your stories are terrible, I'm going to sleep now," said Nathanial.  
  
"Us too," said Billy and Milly together.  
  
Lucky looked at Strider who smiled at him. "I would like to hear a story, I'm not that tired yet," he said.  
  
Lucky perked up but then looked sad. "Actually I just wanted someone else to tell a bally story since I'm not that good wot," he said.  
  
"That's okay, I can tell you a poem I once heard Abbot Walter tell me," said Strider.  
  
"That would be nice," said Lucky.  
  
Strider thought for a minute then began to recite it.  
  
"Martin, Mariel, Samkin, Matthias.  
  
Warriors brave and true.  
  
Mattimeo, Martin II, Arven, Dandin.  
  
Peace they bring through and through.  
  
Deyna, Triss, Bragoon, and others.  
  
The sword of Martin they wield.  
  
A fate that has been sealed."  
  
Lucky let out a big yawn when Strider had finished, for Strider had told all the names very slowly and paused for a few seconds.  
  
"Great poem, but I'm bally tired now," said Lucky.  
  
"Then sleep, I will be at this entrance protecting you from harm," said Strider.  
  
"Thanks you great jolly warrior," said Lucky who then closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Strider stared out at the snow, wondering what his father was doing now and wondered if the snow would be gone by morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------When Strider did awake the next morning, he found that the blizzard was over but the snow was still falling. But it was only doing it lightly.  
  
Strider did a quick stretch and yawned before he shook everyone awake.  
  
"Is it morning already?" asked Nathanial.  
  
"Yes it is, the blizzard is over but it is still snowing but not too hard," said Strider.  
  
"Then I say we continue to bally sleep," said Lucky who then rolled over.  
  
Strider lifted him up and threw him out in the snow. The hare landed face first into it.  
  
"Flippin nice of you to do that, I guess we should get going," said Lucky as he wiped off all the snow from his body.  
  
Strider and the others just laughed at him as they began to walk on. Lucky quickly took his things out of the cave and ran to catch up to them.  
  
They did not go far though when a female hawk suddenly flew right into Striders face, scaring him half to death.  
  
"Excuse me, are you alright?" asked Strider.  
  
The female hawk looked at Strider with worried eyes. "Thank goodness you are here. Please, you have to help. My badger friend is down in that valley; she fell into some ice and can't get out. Can you please help us," said the hawk.  
  
"Of course I will help, I will not let a fellow goodbeast die," said Strider.  
  
"Oh thank you, now follow me," said the hawk.  
  
Strider then ran after the hawk while the rest trailed behind. He ran so fast that he was at the edge of the lake in no time and quickly saw the frightened badger. She was quite a ways out.  
  
"How did she get all the way out there?" asked Strider.  
  
"She was chasing away some foxes from her cabin, and forgot that this lake does not hold ice very well," said the hawk.  
  
Strider thought for a moment on what to do when his four other friends soon arrived.  
  
"Oh dear how are you going to help her?" asked Nathanial.  
  
"I'm not sure, Lucky did you bring any rope?" asked Strider.  
  
"Yeah I brought three, their in my sack," said Lucky who quickly pulled them out.  
  
Strider grabbed two of them and tied one around his waste. He then handed the sword of Martin to Nathanial.  
  
"Set that next to your pack and hold onto the rope, once I tie her to this other rope pull us back," said Strider.  
  
They all nodded and held the rope while Strider walked carefully out to the female badger who was now holding onto the edge of the ice.  
  
Strider soon arrived at the edge of the ice and looked at the female badger. She was breathing heavily and looked as if she was about to give up.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here to help you," said Strider.  
  
The female badger looked up at Strider and for one quick minute, seemed lost in his eyes. Strider seemed to do the same, noticing that this badger had blue eyes, a rare sight to behold. Strider seemed to have fallen in love.  
  
But their eyes quickly parted when the ice cracked and the female badger fell into the water. She flayed around for a few seconds but was too weak and quickly went under. Strider did not have second thoughts. He jumped right in.  
  
"Is he nuts?" asked Lucky when he saw him jump in.  
  
"Well he does want to help her," said Nathanial.  
  
"Yeah so if he does not come up soon then pull him out," said Billy.  
  
Back in the water, Strider was tying the other rope around the female badger who seemed to have lost consciousness since she did not really respond when he touched her.  
  
Soon the rope was secure and Strider swam as fast as he could to the surface. Once he reached it, he yelled at his friends.  
  
"Pull me in quick," said Strider.  
  
The four pulled Strider out as hard as they could. It was quite hard because of his size and once the female badger was out, it was even harder.  
  
When Strider finally reached the land, he pulled the female badger in by himself. Once she was on land he picked her up and looked at the hawk.  
  
"Now you said there was a cabin, lead me to it," said Strider.  
  
The hawk then flew towards the cabin that was up a steep hill, but Strider showed no sign of giving up even though he was soaked to the bone.  
  
Once they all reached it, Strider opened the door and quickly set her in her bed covering her with many sheets.  
  
"Lucky hurry up and get the fire going," he yelled angrily.  
  
Lucky quickly did what he was told and soon a large fire was going.  
  
Strider sat beside it and brought the female badger next to him still covered up and was still unconscious.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked the hawk.  
  
"I hope so, we won't know for a while because I can tell she was in there for quite a while," said Strider.  
  
"Yes, I went looking for someone to help, I don't know how long it took," said the hawk.  
  
"I'm glad you found us, she probably would not have lasted any longer," said Strider.  
  
"Me too, she is my only companion," said the hawk.  
  
"That reminds me, I did not get both your names," said Strider.  
  
"Oh my name is Swift, and she is Alma," said the hawk.  
  
Strider smiled and stroked Alma's cheek. She was quite a lovely badger, it made him wonder why she lived alone, but that would have to wait another day. For now all he cared about was her survival.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It looks like Strider has fallen in love; will this affect him in any way? You'll just have to read and find out. In the meantime please review and have a great day. 


	18. The Birth

A/N: I interrupt this story to bring you a segment called "Me Flaming annoying Reviewers" and today it will be two of them. They are:  
  
Neo Mog-317 who wrote: (this is liek too long. i only read this chappy): Thank you for telling me it was too long, I seriously did not know that now do me a favor and don't do that again. I don't like stupid reviews especially ones that are in the chat room because they make no sense and should stay in the chat room. Now I plan on putting you on my ignore list.  
  
TsarminaWildcat, who wrote, (...i didnt read, so i wouldnt know. heeheehee...heehee...hee...LOL!): Wahahahahaha, hahahaha, haha, hehe you are a riot don't ever change. Seriously what the hell are you talking about? If you did not read then why review. The point of reviewing is to tell the author his or her problems with the story or what you think about it. You don't tell the author you did not read and laugh like an idiot. Thank you very much.  
  
I now return you to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------On the same day that Strider had rescued Alma, far to the south the blizzard that Strider in the gang had been in earlier was leaving Tanner's group stranded in the tents. It did not matter to Tanner though because Midnight was in labor and soon a new heir would be born.  
  
Midnight lay on some soft pillows while a midwife stoat stood over her to let her know everything would be alright.  
  
Tanner sat in a nearby corner cheering her on. "Come on Midnight, you're almost there," he kept saying.  
  
Midnight just kept pushing and crying hoping that everything would be over soon. She had never experienced pain like this before.  
  
Finally after many minutes of pushing a baby was born. The midwife took the young cub and put it in a blanket to clean and warm it.  
  
"Let me see my son," said Tanner.  
  
"I'm afraid it is not a boy, Tanner. It is a girl," said the midwife.  
  
Tanner stood up in anger and stared at the new life. He noticed that it was all black like her mother only smaller. Tanner would have been happy but only if it was a boy.  
  
"How could you sire me a female Midnight, females are not meant to lead a hoard that was once led by me. I say we kill her and try again," said Tanner as he angrily brought out his sword.  
  
"No Tanner don't," said Midnight who was actually pushing again.  
  
"Oh I will kill her, and if you give me a female again I will kill her and kill you," said Tanner as he raised his dagger.  
  
"But sir, another one is about to be born, perhaps it will be a male," said the midwife.  
  
Tanner looked at Midnight who was pushing again. He smiled happily. "Yes Midnight, bring my son into the world. If it is another girl though she will be killed just like this one will be," said Tanner.  
  
Midnight looked worried but she continued to push until finally another crying cub entered the world which the midwife immediately picked up and cleaned.  
  
"Well is it a boy or not?" asked Tanner excited and angry at the same time.  
  
"You are in luck, this one is a boy," said the midwife.  
  
Tanner jumped for joy and then dropped the female cub on the ground and grabbed his son. The female cub landed hard on the ground and began to cry. The midwife picked her up and gave her to Midnight. Tanner did not even notice, he was too busy with his son.  
  
"I will call you Savage and I will teach you how to lead the group and kill those who do not obey you," said Tanner happily.  
  
The cub wasn't even listening to him; he had fallen asleep and was sucking on his tiny thumb.  
  
"May I have him now?" asked Midnight.  
  
Tanner then turned to her and stared angrily at the female cub.  
  
"Only if we trade, I am going to kill that female by leaving her out in the snow to die," said Tanner.  
  
"No you can't do that," said Midnight trying to hide the cub from him.  
  
"I am the father, I can do whatever I want," said Tanner who looked as if he could stab someone to death.  
  
"Fine then, if you kill your daughter, then I will find a way to kill your son when you are not looking," said Midnight in a very serious voice.  
  
Tanner looked at his wife in surprise, when she threatened she meant it and he knew that he was not going to win this fight.  
  
"Fine then, here is your son and feed him well I want him to grow big and strong. As for the female, she is yours, I want nothing to do with her," said Tanner.  
  
Midnight nodded and took Savage in her arms and he immediately began sucking.  
  
Tanner walked out of the tent and into the blizzard. Midnight knew he was going to boast about his new son, while her daughter was just going to be ignored. Midnight looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I will call you Nightwing, and I will teach you how to fend for yourself and fight off enemies. You will be my daughter and no one else's and I will love and cherish you forever," said Midnight.  
  
Nightwing gave a big yawn and snuggled up close for her mother's warmth while outside the wind howled through the freezing air.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There's that chapter for you, sorry if it was short or anything. Just so you know too, I might make a sequel to this story that will be all about Nightwing and the problems she faces when she gets older, but I am still going to think about it. That's all I have to say for now so please review and have a great day. 


	19. Alma

A/N: I would like to take this moment and write a disclaimer saying that I do not own the song "Faithfully." The great band Journey owns it.

I'm going to try writing this chapter with that song in there and I hope you all like it, if not that is okay because the oncoming chapters will be better.

Any way on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strider lay in a makeshift bed that Alma had given him to sleep in. He could not sleep at all. Mostly because Alma had not really talked to him at all ever since she recovered from her icy experience, and the fact that Lucky was snoring a few feet next to him.

He would ask Alma questions like if she wanted to come with him to Salamandastron, yet she would not answer and would only ask if any one wanted to eat anything or have a drink. He knew she was hiding something, but what. She was so beautiful yet she acted like she was an ugly witch trying to hide a story from them.

**Highway run**

**Into the midnight sun**

**Wheels go round and round**

**You're on my mind**

**Restless hearts**

**Sleep alone tonight**

**Sendin' all my love**

**Along the wire.**

Suddenly Strider heard a noise and saw Alma walking to her kitchen to get a glass of water. Strider decided to get up and talk to her.

"Alma, why won't you talk to me about anything?" he asked her sadly.

Alma let out a big sigh and stared into Striders eyes like a sad puppy wanting a bone.

"Let's go outside and I will talk to you, I just don't want to talk about it in front of your friends," said Alma looking at the four who were sleeping in sleeping bags.

"Alright then," said Strider and followed Alma out the door.

Alma walked over to a log that was lying on the ground and over looking the lake that she had fallen into three days ago. Both were quiet for a moment before Alma spoke.

"I'm an outcast," she said.

"Why, is it because you never had any friends?" asked Strider.

"No it's because my eyes are blue, have you ever seen a badger with blue eyes?" asked Alma sadly.

"No never, but what is wrong with blue eyes, I think they make you look beautiful," said Strider.

"Thank you but let me tell you my story and why I live here," said Alma.

Strider just nodded and listened as Alma began to tell her tale.

**They say that the road **

**Ain't no place to start a family**

**Right down the line**

**It's been you and me**

**And loving a music man**

**Ain't always what it's supposed to be.**

"I was born in the southeast of here in a small village my parents had just moved to. My father was a violin player and was hoping that this village would give him a job entertaining. Of course they accepted and enjoyed his music immensely.

That is until I was born a week later. Everyone came to see the miracle but when they saw I had blue eyes, they saw it as an omen of bad things to come like a drought or vermin. They said I should be killed instantly, which they tried to do. Of course my mother acted on her instincts and attacked some of the villagers. The villagers of course thought I caused her to be this way so they killed her.

My father tried to save her but they tried to kill him too. So he ran with me into the woods and soon lost them. We traveled for about a season looking for a home, but everyone would turn us down and tell him that I was bad news. Finally my father decided that it was best to just live life like a hermit. That was when he found this cabin.

He took care of me in the cabin, but a few seasons later, he became depressed. Sometimes he would tell me to go out and gather food while he stayed home and played his violin. When I would come home though, he would play a sad tune on his violin and then blame me for all the bad things that had happened to him in his life and beat me until I cried for mercy.

Finally last spring, he beat me one too many times and I became so enraged that first I broke his violin and then hit him on the head with a hot pan that was sitting on the stove. He was knocked senseless and I was so afraid that he would wake up and kill me that I-I-I...." Alma then burst into tears while Strider held onto her gently.

"What did you do, it's alright I can keep it a secret," said Strider.

"I threw him into the lake and watched him sink to the bottom. I don't want to leave this place because I am afraid someone might know the terrible thing that I did and that I have blue eyes," said Alma.

**Oh girl you stand by me**

**I'm forever yours – faithfully.**

Strider sat there in shock, the sweet and caring female badger actually killed someone and it was her own father too. He could not believe it at first but knew she did it to protect herself. It wasn't just because she wanted to steal something from him, or want all his possessions like vermin do.

"Well I think you did all that in self defense and everyone will understand that. How about this, you be my wife and live with me at Salamandastron where if any one tries to persecute you or hurt you then they will answer to me," said Strider.

Alma put her face on Strider's shoulder and began to cry for the longest time; Strider just rocked her back and forth comforting her. After nearly an hour Alma spoke.

"I will be your wife and I will help you defend the mountain with all those hares you told me about. I also know how to heal wounds so maybe they will need me," said Alma.

Strider smiled and looked out at the lake where the body of Alma's father lay at the bottom. He then looked up at the cloudless stars and wondered if his father was thinking about him.

Suddenly Strider heard footsteps; he turned around to find it was only Lucky who had a worried look to his face.

**Circus life**

**Under the big top world**

**We all need the clowns**

**To make us smile**

**Through space and time**

**Always another show**

**Wondering where I am**

**Lost without you.**

"What are you bally doing up at this hour," said Lucky.

"I'm keeping Alma company, she is not feeling well," said Strider.

"Well I thought at first you had bally left without me, then you would have been in so much flippen trouble when I found you wot," said Lucky.

Alma seemed to feel better after Lucky's comment and gave a little chuckle.

"I don't think he would ever leave anyone he loves, he has too much sympathy for that," said Alma.

"Yeah, if I left you it would be too quiet in Salamandastron," said Strider who continued to stroke Alma's back.

Lucky suddenly felt that they had done something. "Are you sure you two have only been comforting one another," he asked.

"Lucky go back to bed," said Strider annoyed.

"Oh so you are then, well I'll just be a peeping tom and watch you through the window," said Lucky who then ran back to the cabin.

"He is quite a character," said Alma.

"Yeah he is, I've dealt with him all my life too," said Strider.

Alma then gave a big sigh and continued to lay her head on Strider's shoulder while he patted her on the back.

**And being apart ain't easy on this love affair**

**Two strangers learn to fall in love again**

**I get the joy of rediscovering you**

**Oh girl, you stand by me**

**I'm forever yours – faithfully.**

Strider looked down at her soft face, she was so beautiful, yet he never knew that blue eyes were bad so he asked her.

"I've never heard about blue eye problems, are they only found in the southeast?" asked Strider.

"I guess so, the village had told my father that many years ago a blue eyed squirrel was born and the village had a terrible outbreak of the plague, then a few seasons later, vermin came and ransacked it. Only after they killed the squirrel did all the bad things cease," said Alma.

"It could have been a coincidence and besides if the hares want to kick you out because of that then I am going with you, I feel that we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives," said Strider.

"Why do you say that?" asked Alma.

"I don't know, but every time I look at you, I think you are just so beautiful and worth spending the rest of my life with," said Strider.

Alma just smiled and sighed a deep sigh before talking. "So when are we going to head out to Salamandastron?" she asked.

"Whenever you are ready," said Strider.

"Let me have a day to pack then," said Alma.

"It's a deal," said Strider.

Alma then gave Strider a big kiss and then put her head back on his shoulder while Strider just watched the stars.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Faithfully, I'm still yours**

**I'm forever yours**

**Ever yours – faithfully.**

Lucky watched from the window and kept smiling every time they looked at each other.

"Come on, let's see some action," he said quite loudly.

His loudness then woke up Nathanial who groaned. "What are you doing?" he said after seeing Lucky standing by the window.

Alma and Strider are out there together," said Lucky with a smirk.

"Okay and what is so great about that?" asked Nathanial.

"Well their in love and you know what jolly lovers do wot," said Lucky.

Nathanial looked at him for a moment and then lay back down. "You are sick, now go back to sleep," he said.

Lucky just ignored him and continued to watch for something that would never happen that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well what did you all think of that chapter, was it okay or was it too corny. Please review and tell me. I would like to thank my friend Meg A.K.A Lady Corinthian for reading this story first and telling me it was okay. Hopefully she was right and hopefully you liked it as well. That is all I really have to say now so have a great day and please review.


	20. Salamandastron

Once Alma had finished packing they began their trek to Salamandastron. Swift, Alma's hawk friend decided to join them and sat on her shoulder most of the way. Of course Lucky became jealous of Swift for not having to fly or anything and both argued most of the way. Finally Strider had to threaten Lucky by telling him that if he did not knock it off he would let some vermin handle him. That shut the hare right up.

Two weeks later, they finally reached the shore. They all noticed how much warmer the weather near Salamandastron was and they noticed the huge mountain too.

"So that's Salamandastron, interesting that it's only one mountain sticking out of the ground and no mountains are that close to it," said Nathanial.

"Yes it is very interesting, well let's go I am ready to meet my father," said Strider who then began to sprint across the sand. The others tried their hardest to keep up.

Strider soon came over a small hill and saw a lone hare coming back from the beach with a bucket of water. The hare did not notice Strider until the badger called to him.

"Hey, do you live here?" asked Strider.

The hare looked up at the badger and saw his many companions and the sword around his waste. He then ran to them.

"Have you come to rule this mountain?" asked the hare.

"Uh I'm not sure actually, you see my father came to me in a dream and said that he needed me here," said Strider.

"So you are the son of Lord Blaze the Mighty?" asked the hare.

"Yes, may I see him please?" asked Strider.

"Yes come with me then, I am Axbow a member of the bally Long Patrol Hares in jolly Salamandastron," said the hare.

"And I am Strider the Warrior of Redwall. My companions are Lucky, Billy, Milly, Nathanial, Swift and my mate Alma," said Strider.

"Redwall you say, hmm I have never heard of a badger wielding the sword of Martin before, very interesting. And it is always good to have a jolly mate with you in the mountain," said Oxbow who then eyed Alma and took her paw.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, and what beautiful eyes you have wot," said Oxbow who then kissed her paw.

"Thank you very much sir," said Alma.

"The pleasure ma lady, now come with me into the bally mountain, I will take you to your father," said Oxbow.

Strider and the others followed the hare to the mountain. They came to a big boulder that Oxbow tapped on. "Let a nice flippin fellow in, it is I Oxbow and I have brought visitors wot wot," said Oxbow.

For a minute everything was quiet until the boulder moved aside as two hares pushed it. They then saw Strider and both smiled in happiness.

"You mean we have a new Lord again?" asked the youngest who only seemed to be about ten seasons old and was called Sandbrush.

"Yes, now step out of the bally way, he wants to see his father," said Oxbow.

"But Oxbow shouldn't we break the news to him first wot?" asked the other hare, a female named Maggie.

"I will tell him once I bally get there, now cater to everyone else while I take him down there wot," said Oxbow.

"Yes sir," said both of the hares who then lead Striders friends down a long hallway.

Strider then turned to Oxbow. "What do you mean you'll tell me?" he asked.

Before Oxbow could say any thing another hare appeared. This one was much larger though and had an eye patch on his right eye.

"I see you found a new badger for us," said the other hare was actually the leader of the Long Patrol and called Pawflash.

"Yes I have, Colonel Pawflash wot," said Oxbow.

"Very good, let me take him down there and take care of him, you have done bally enough today any way," said Pawflash.

"Yes sir," said Oxbow who then saluted him and ran off.

"Now what is your name?" asked Pawflash.

"Strider sir, and where is my father everyone keeps changing the subject," said Strider.

"Oh that would be Oxbows fault, he hates telling the bad news. You see, your father was a great warrior with a flippin bloodwrath to match. He would keep bally fighting no matter what. This past summer, well the last part of it any way, fall was almost here. Your father and the Long Patrol battled at least around seven hundred flippin vermin lead by a pine martin. We used to have eight hundred and twenty-seven jolly hares in this mountain but that battle was so fierce that only three hundred and sixty-two are left, yes I did count. I lost my blinkin eye in that battle. And your father, well, see for yourself wot," said Pawflash as he opened the door to a dark chamber.

Strider walked in and saw a box like the one of Martin the Warrior when he was younger. Wielded into it was an ax and an inscription at the top that said.

Here lies Lord Blaze the Mighty

Leader of Salamandastron for countless seasons

May he rest in peace.

Strider then fell to his knees and began to cry. He had traveled all this way to find that his father had died two seasons ago in a battle.

Pawflash placed his paw on the badgers shoulder and patted him. "I'm sorry about this. He survived for a while though after the battle, took about three bally arrows to the chest and was stabbed there many times too. He tried to hold on afterwards for quite a while. He kept saying that in a few days he would be ready to get up and work around the bally mountain. He passed away peacefully though one night, it was quite a sad day when we found out too wot," said Pawflash.

"Pawflash, can you leave me alone for a while?" asked Strider in quite a powerful voice.

"Yes sa," said Pawflash and quickly ran off.

Strider sat at the edge of the coffin crying and wishing that he would have met his father before he died. He knew he had to lead the mountain now but he wondered if he would be as good as his father. He had never fought more than a hundred vermin and wondered if he could actually do it.

Suddenly something tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to find himself staring at his father and every other badger who had ruled Salamandastron. From Brocktree to Hightor. From Spearlady Gorse to Russano.

"I thought you were dead," said Strider in amazement.

"I am but I have come to comfort you in your sadness," said Blaze.

"Why did you not call me sooner to help you?" asked Strider.

"Because I did not know you were still alive, once I reached the dark forest I noticed your mother waiting for me but you were missing," said Blaze.

"So when you found that out you came to me in that dream," said Strider.

Blaze nodded while the other badger lords and ladies walked closer over to Strider.

"An interesting thing about you is that you are one of the youngest badgers to ever lead this mountain," said Sunflash.

"And the only one to wield the sword of Martin," said Urthstripe.

"Really, that is quite interesting," said Strider.

Suddenly he felt the sword leave his waist and enter the hands of Boar the fighter who inspected it happily.

"I fixed it up pretty good didn't I, has not rusted in the many seasons since Martin used it," he said happily.

"Yes, and ever since Matthias kept it, it has hung over the tapestry," said Strider.

Boar smiled and handed the sword back to him.

"Now we must leave you alone for now and let you ponder the drawings on the wall for a while, but don't worry we will see you again many seasons from now in the dark forest," said Blaze.

"Yes father but..." said Strider but before he could finish his sentence, the badgers were gone.

Strider looked quite surprised by this but soon shook it off when he found the drawings on the wall done by all the lord and lady badgers before him. He followed the drawings starting with the first badger.

Then he followed it to Brocktree and pictures of hares showing that he was the badger who started the Long Patrol.

Then he came to Boar which showed him a giant badger wielding the sword of Martin. Then it showed him holding the sword high into the air. He followed the point of the sword and noticed that it was pointing to another sword, and then another and another. Strider followed the line of swords and reading about the other badgers until he came to the end where hit showed him grabbing the sword and standing next to Salamandastron. Did some other badger know he was coming? It was quite strange to him.

Strider stared at the inscriptions for quite a long time before he finally took a small knife he found nearby and began to carve something while in a trance. Slowly shapes began to form and time seemed to stand still.

Finally after quite a long time, Strider came back into the real world and looked at his art. It showed him fighting with the Long Patrol and his friends helping him beside him. Far from the fight stood a wolf holding a dagger. Strider stared at it wondering if it meant that the wolf would be the next enemy. He would find out one day, as for now he was hungry and wanted some food.

Strider walked down the hall and quickly found Lucky chasing after Maggie the young hare they had met when he opened the mountain for him.

"Please Maggie, be my mate, I bet I can be just as good as bally Greyfur wot," said Lucky who seemed to be in hysterics.

"How many times do I have to bloody say no to you. No one will ever replace my Greyfur, no one," said Maggie who then threw a rock at Lucky hitting him in the head. She then disappeared down the hall.

Strider chuckled and walked up to Lucky who was rubbing his sore head. "I guess the women don't like you here," said Strider.

"Yeah they don't, and what took you so bally long in that chamber?" asked Lucky.

"What do you mean I was only in there a few hours," said Strider.

"More like four days wot," said Lucky.

"What, are you sure because I don't feel the least bit tired or hungry," said Strider.

"Well it's true, come with me to the dining area and you will find all the jolly hares there waiting for you wot," said Lucky.

Strider then followed Lucky up a flight of stairs and through a doorway that led to a large dining area and where most of the hares were sitting and talking. When they saw Strider enter, they stood still and watched him except for Pawflash who came running up to him.

"I thought you would never leave that place, you were in there for four blinkin days. No matter all badgers do that when they first arrive here. Now please sit down on your chair and greet the Long Patrol wot," said Pawflash.

Strider sat down and looked at everyone. Alma and the others had found a nice place to sit only a few feet away from him and were quite glad to see him after he had been in a trance for four days. Strider then decided to address everyone.

"I hope I will be a good lord to everyone, I will try all my hardest to protect this place when danger threatens. And if any one has problems just come to me and I will fix it," said Strider.

Everyone then cheered as food was then brought out and the hares ate it hungrily.

Strider watched them as Swift flew over to his shoulder.

"Strider, I decided to do something for you," she said.

"Yeah and what's that?" asked Strider.

"I will fly to Redwall whenever you want me to, to make sure everything is going well I will also scout the lands to make sure no vermin are heading this way," said Swift.

"That is a wonderful idea, when the first day of spring arrives you can go and head on out and tell them that I arrived safely and that I wish them well," said Strider.

"I will do that for you then, now if you will excuse me, I am off to dive into that lovely pudding next to Alma over there," said Swift and few off his shoulder and landed in a big bowl of pudding that Nathanial was about to take a bite out of. He lost interest when Swift shed a few feathers in it.

Strider then decided to take a bite out of some delicious cheese bread that Lucky was eating also.

"Isn't it bally delicious," said Lucky.

"Yes it is, so why won't Maggie be your mate?" asked Strider who had actually been quite curious since he saw her running away from Lucky.

"Well her husband Greyfur was killed in that bally battle with your father; she loved him very much and told me she never wants to marry again. I think she should change that rule because I think she is very lovely wot," said Lucky.

"Don't worry about it, maybe she will learn to like you," said Strider.

"Well I hope it is bally soon then," said Lucky who then took a huge bite out of his bread.

"I do too," said Strider who then stared at Alma happily. Alma just winked at him and smiled. Strider smiled back.

Strider then looked up at all the hares that were eating and hoped that he could take care and lead the gluttons well as he protected Mossflower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man that was a hard chapter to write. I hope I ended it okay for you guys. And I hope to get more reviews in soon. Just so you know if you review my story I will review yours. So please review. That is all I really have to say for now so have a great day.


	21. Lord Blaze

Once Strider had settled in to his new home at Salamandastron, winter seemed to go by slowly. Some days he thought spring had arrived because it was nice and warm but in the next day or two and snow storm would brew from the ocean and leave a lot of snow on the ground for a few days. It was not that bad though, the hares would entertain him and there were many young hares to keep under control. And one day a group of a hundred and twenty hares arrived at Salamandastron from the south to help him rule it. He knew that battles would be a little easier.

Strider soon learned that winter had finally ended when the next storm that arrived only brought a hard rain. Once the rain ended, he sent Swift out to check on the Redwallers while he and the hares worked on a garden so they could grow lettuce, tomatoes, and other foods for feasts.

Once that was finished, Strider started spending his hours on a little hillock overlooking the ocean and thinking.

One day Pawflash came up to see him.

"Is everything okay with you sa?" asked Pawflash.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking," said Strider.

"About what?" asked Pawflash.

"My father," said Strider.

"I see, well would you like to bally hear about him?" asked Pawflash.

"That would be nice," said Strider.

"Well your father was one of the toughest badgers Salamandastron very bally had. He fought with the strength of two bally badgers. He never gave up on anything and made sure every vermin was killed even the ones that were trying to jolly run away. He took care of us, he made sure we had enough food and that we were all treated as equals. When he was not worried about bally battles he treated the young hares like they were his children, told them stories, played with them, all that bally jazzy stuff," said Pawflash.

"I see but why did he not take my mother and I with him to Salamandastron, he just left her without telling her where he was going or anything," said Strider.

"Ah, he told me the reason one winter after putting the bally little ones to bed. He told me, that he did not want you to grow up around violence. He also did not want your mother to worry about him when he was in battle. He said she bally worried about him a lot, like he bally could not take care of himself," said Pawflash.

"Good reason, but I think we would have still been okay, I ended up being the champion of Redwall and ruling this mountain and my mother would probably have never been killed by vermin," said Strider.

"Did they ever find out who flippin killed her?" asked Pawflash.

"No, the vermin left without a trace, it happened on a cold rainy night too," said Strider sadly.

Pawflash sighed and patted Strider on the back. "I sorry you never got to know your parents at least you are taking your fathers role though," said Pawflash.

"Yeah, but it might be hard because what if Redwall is in trouble when Salamandastron is in trouble," said Strider.

"You can send out some of us, we might be able to bally handle it until you are done here wot," said Pawflash.

"Yeah that could work, I just hope it never happens," said Strider.

"Me too wot," said Pawflash.

Strider and Pawflash just sat there for a few minutes thinking and watching the ocean. They left their thoughts when Swift suddenly landed right in front of them.

"Hell Swift, have a nice flight?" asked Strider.

"Oh yes it was nice to spread the wings," said Swift.

"That's good, so any interesting news at Redwall?" asked Strider.

"Not much but I was there for their nameday feast which they called "The Spring of the Many Daisies" because they were all over the place there," said Swift.

"I'm glad you were able to join that, what else has happened?" asked Strider.

"Well Lily the little otter said that she plans on traveling to here after next winter to help you, she is such a sweetheart. Spring says hello and hopes you have a good nurse. Abbot Walter says he will retire in a few more seasons and is glad you found a mate. Catspaw says she miss's you very much because you were such a good dibbun. The dibbuns also miss you too because they have not heard any fun stories," said Swift.

"Thanks for all the information, does Walter know who will replace him?" asked Strider.

"He has two that he is going to watch carefully and that's Sister Willoughby or Friar Danny," said Swift.

"Hmm I hope its Sister Willoughby because she would be wonderful and she loves dibbuns," said Strider.

Swift just nodded. "Now do you have any food for my starving stomach, I'm plum starving," said Swift.

"Well we have to go see because I am getting hungry too," said Strider who then got up with Pawflash and walked toward the mountain.

When they got close to it, they saw Lucky standing near a window and holding a flower.

"Oh Maggie, oh Maggie. I love you, will you please be my mate and accept this lovely rose that was growing on the side of the bally mountain," said Lucky.

Maggie poked her head out of the window and sneered at him. "How many times do I have to bally tell you no," said Maggie.

"But you need a jolly mate, Greyfur will never come back and you blinkin need someone to take care of you wot," said Lucky.

"I can take care enough of myself thank you," said Maggie who threw a trinket at him and shut the window behind her.

Lucky ducked away from the trinket and looked sadly up at Maggie, wishing she would like him.

"Still no luck huh," said Strider.

"No, but I'll keep bally trying," said Lucky.

"And I hope it works out then, for now let's go inside and have a nice plum pudding," said Strider.

Lucky forgot all about his love life and quickly ran into the mountain with Strider who was nearly bowled over by the gluttonous hare. He just smiled and closed the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There's that chapter for you, sorry if it was boring or anything. The action is coming soon. So be ready. And please review I promise that if you review I will read and review yours. Have a great day.


	22. Tanner learns of Salamandastron

Spring quickly came and went and summer arrived hot as usual especially down in the south where Tanner had camped for a few days to rest after a large battle that gave him two hundred more members that seemed to like him more than the old member.

He sat on a rock watching his son who was playing with other young children and the new members who were trying to find a place with everyone else.

Savage was not really interested with the young ferret who was showing him a rock. So he just walked back to his father and sat near his feet sucking his toes.

"You are the cutest little thing," said Tanner who then picked up his son and started to play with his nose.

Midnight soon walked up to him with Nightwing in her paws and smiled a little at Savage even though she did not like him very much.

"Is Savage hungry at all?" asked Midnight.

"I'm not sure let me ask him. Hey Savage are you hungry?" said Tanner.

"Yeah me hungy," said Savage.

"Here you go then and don't give her more than him or anything," said Tanner in gruff voice.

"Yes honey," said Midnight who looked at Nightwing who was now poking Savage in the nose.

"Hey Nighwing, dat not nice," said Savage.

"Well you do it all time," said Nightwing.

"But not as hard as you," said Savage.

"Okay you two stop fighting and go eat what I left out for you two," said Midnight.

The two little cubs ran to a rock near the tent and found that they had cheese and crackers waiting for them. They both ate their food happily and once Savage was done he stole the rest of Nightwings food. Nightwing did not say anything because she knew that her father would hit her for not treating her brother right and just sat there and quietly whimpered.

The two cubs were then told to take a nap which they did while Midnight sat nearby talking to an old female fox from the new group.

Tanner had watched his two children eat and once they were asleep, he turned back to his members and saw a rat with a crooked tail, possibly from a fight, and a very raspy voice walk up to him.

"I'm sorry if I have not made my introductions to you but I am Crooktail and I must say that you are a fine leader seeing how everyone obeys your command," said the rat.

"I am pleased to meet you Crooktail, I have been leading for a long time, that is one of the main reasons for everyone obeying my command," said Tanner.

"Good, good, but I have one question. Have you ever considered trying to rule Salamandastron?" asked Crooktail.

"Salamandastone?" asked Tanner.

"No Salamandastron, it's an extinct volcano up north of here that has been ruled by badger lords for uncountless seasons. No vermin has ever been able to conquer it but seeing how well you fought my old leader, I can see you defeating a badger," said Crooktail.

"What happens if I conquer it though?" asked Tanner.

"You get to rule all of Mossflower and quite possibly that abbey that everyone talks about," said Crooktail.

"Hmmm sounds very good, so does only a badger live there and the leader of a vermin clan fights him?" asked Tanner.

"Oh no, he has hares too, sometimes hundreds of them, but what you can do is fight the badger while we keep the hares under control," said Crooktail.

"I like this plan so far, I am getting older and my son would probably make a great leader and rule a mountain. Why not, you know I can throw my dagger and kill in an instant. This badger probably won't stand a chance unless it is tougher than the other badgers I have faced before. But hey I am in the mood for a big battle, haven't really had one like that since I started leading a group, but of course I lost that one, that is why I only have one ear. Of course I am also more experience than what had happened those many seasons ago, so I think that it would be good to fight all those hares," said Tanner.

"I'm glad you agree with my thoughts sir," said Crooktail.

"And just for that, you get to lead some of the men," said Tanner who then jumped up on the rock and began to speak.

"Attention everyone, we leave for the north in the morning for Salamandastron to conquer and rule it. So get packing, if any one objects, I suggest you leave right now," said Tanner.

Everyone stood there in silence and Tanner nodded before climbing off the rock to be greeted by Burr.

"Are you sure you want to do this sir, you know how hard it is to kill a male badger," said Burr.

"Yes I do, but I am sensing that I can defeat him easily. I have my dagger, and my sword and if I need backup, I have four hundred of them," said Tanner.

"You have a good point there sir," said Burr.

"Well I am off to pack, you do the same and I will see you in the morning," said Tanner.

Burr nodded then walked to his tent to start packing.

Tanner walked over to Midnight who had heard the whole thing and was quite surprised.

"Do you want me to fight in this battle too?" asked Midnight.

"No, I don't want our Savage to become an orphan, you will be a nurse and take care of the injured, now help me pack," said Tanner.

Midnight nodded and began to pack, wondering if this battle would claim her husband's life and if it did, she would treat Savage the same way he treated Nightwing.

A/N: Uh oh looks like the battle is soon approaching. Who will win, only the author knows for sure. It also might be a while before I post the next chapter since I will start college next week and I might get a job there too, pray that I do because I really need one. Also pray that our house sells, it's been on the market for two months and no one has bought it, so please pray for that. Also please review and tell me how I did and I will read yours, have a great day.


	23. The arrival

The first day of fall arrived and Swift was enjoying it. She flew the wind letting it take her where it went. It had been a hot summer at Salamandastron and Swift was quite happy when the first rains came last week to cool everything off. She had been sent by Strider to check on everything at Redwall. Once she had done that, he told her to go out and scout as far as she wanted to make sure no vermin were in the area and thinking about trying to conquer the mountain.

She found a small band of vermin but they were heading another direction and not really bothering anything. Once she was satisfied by what she saw, she took a nice dip in a nearby lake. She washed her feathers and splashed all around before she was satisfied and flew up a nearby tree.

She then dried her feathers and took a nice catnap up in the tree before she headed back to Salamandastron to report all was well.

It was a good thing she took a catnap though for only a half hour later did Tanner and his band arrived at the lake.

Tanner looked at the lake and smiled, this looked like a nice place to rest for the night, plus, they had been traveling before sunrise since it had taken them half the season to reach Mossflower because it had been so hot and hard to move on in the heat. By now though, his members were beginning to complain because their feet were sore and Tanner was tried of the complaining.

"Okay we camp here tonight, once the sun rises though, you all better be ready to move on or we leave you here to catch up," said Tanner.

"Oh Tanner can't we just rest for a day, we'll be exhausted and too tired to fight once we get to Salamandastron," said Slinger.

Swift had been awake since she heard Tanner say it was time to rest and when she heard the word Salamandastron, she listened more carefully.

"No we've already wasted half a season getting there, I want to get this battle over with," said Tanner.

"I see your point sir," said Slinger as he set up his tent.

Tanner nodded at his statement and walked over to Midnight and took Savage from her who he began to play with. Midnight just took Nightwing to the lake and bathed her and let her play in the water. Midnight was quite worried about this battle; she loved Tanner but somehow knew that something bad would happen to Tanner. She would not tell him in fear that he might argue with her and but the fear was in her eyes and he could see it, but he ignored it.

Swift meanwhile did not like what she had heard and silently flew back to Salamandastron to tell Strider the news.

Swift did not reach Salamandastron until morning and she was quite tired when she found Strider talking to a hare named Gruffy from the new group that came during the winter. They were looking at the crops and were both wondering what to plant for next year. Swift settled down on Strider's shoulder and sighed.

"Oh hey Swift, we were wondering when you would come home, so any interesting news?" asked Strider.

"Yes and it is bad news," said Swift.

Oh dear, what happened?" asked Strider.

"Vermin, I don't know how many are headed this way, they may be here in two or three days," said Swift.

"Oh no, how many were there?" asked Strider.

"At least three hundred, could be four hundred. They are lead by a wolf that everyone called Tanner," said Swift.

"Not Tanner!" said Gruffy in a shocked voice.

"You know about him?" asked Strider.

"Oh yes, he was the bally reason why we traveled north. I told you how vermin killed some of our jolly members and burned our village; well they were lead by Tanner. For many seasons he has roamed the southlands, killing those who won't obey him. You get into a bally fight with him and you may not come out alive, that is why he is called Tanner the Deadly wot," said Gruffy.

"I wonder why he is heading this way?" said Strider.

"Who knows, he may be flippin tired of traveling and wants to settle down in Salamandastron," said Gruffy.

"I better tell the Long Patrol to be prepared and start practicing with their weapons. And Swift, thank you so much for this information, at least we are prepared for this, you've earned your rest," said Strider.

"Thank you sir, I am only here to help," said Swift.

Strider nodded and ran with Gruffy into the mountain to find that most of the hares were still in the dining area. When he walked in, everyone was silent, wondering if he was going to say something. They weren't prepared though for what he would say.

"Everyone, pick a weapon and practice with it for in two or three days time, you will be in a battle with possibly four hundred vermin led by an evil wolf and I want you all to be prepared," said Strider.

Everyone began to stand up and run toward the weapons chamber, they knew battle was serious and there was no time to ask questions. Lucky, Billy, Milly, Nathanial, and Alma ran up to Strider they were all quite surprised by what they had heard.

"How did you find out about this?" asked Nathanial.

"Swift here saw them while scouting," said Strider.

"Do you need me in helping to fight this battle?" asked Alma.

"No, it is your responsibility to help the injured and if I fall in battle, do not run out and stop them. Your life is more valuable than mine," said Strider.

Alma nodded and tears began flowing out of her eyes. She had only known Strider for three seasons and already, a battle was beginning that could take his life.

"No matter what Strider, I will be by your side all the bally time. And I will be protecting my sweetheart," said Lucky who was then staring at Maggie who walked by. Maggie just sneered at him. She did not want any help; she knew how to take care of herself.

Strider then went into the practice room and watched his hares prepare, most were quite good, a few needed practice but they would probably still be able to fight well. Strider then got out the sword of Martin and began to practice with it. He hoped that this battle would be quick and short with not many lives lost.

It was not until three days later when Tanner and his band finally arrived at Salamandastron. The wolf saw the mountain standing there all alone on the beach and wondered if any thing did live there. He told his band to stay where they were and walked up to the mountain and stood far enough away out of arrow range.

"Hello, anyone living here or may I come in and rule it?" asked the wolf.

Strider, who had been in the lookout room since the day before, poked his head out and looked down at the wolf.

"Yes someone lives here, what do you want wolf?" asked Strider.

"I want your mountain so I may rule all of Mossflower and so my son may have a place to rule when I am gone," said Tanner.

"Well you are going to have to fight for it, we don't let vermin take this mountain easily," said Strider.

Tanner growled, he knew that this would not be easy and decided to negotiate.

"Fine then, tomorrow at dawn, the battle begins, if you are not out once the sun is all the way up, then we storm the mountain and kill everyone," said Tanner.

"Don't worry we will be out at dawn, we have four hundred and twenty hares, how many vermin do you have?" asked Strider.

"Four hundred and sixty-two and my clan can beat you easily so be prepared for many burials," said Tanner who then turned around and walked back to his clan. Strider watched him until the wolf could no longer be seen behind his tent.

Strider then turned to his friends who looked quite worried.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as we will ever be," said Nathanial.

"Good now get some rest we have a long day ahead," said Strider who then walked out of the room and to his room where he sat and pondered the battle that would happen in less than twenty four hours.

A/N: Well the battle is about to begin. Get ready for a very intense battle. Sadly it will not be up for until two weeks from now since I have to focus on schoolwork and my job that I finally got. Please review. I have noticed that no one is reviewing and I like reviews. Any way have a nice day.


	24. The First Battle

Morning arrived and Tanner stood at the edge of the camp, waiting and watching. The sun was just below the horizon but in about five minutes the first sign of it would appear. Tanner could hear his men, getting ready, some were talking about how they would cut up a hare, and some were sharpening their weapons. Burr had just finished sharpening his blade when he walked up to Tanner.

"Do you think they are ready sir?" asked Burr.

"Don't know, I have not heard from them, they could all still be asleep, then we might have to storm the place," said Tanner.

"Do you think you will be able to defeat the big badger?" asked Burr.

"Not immediately, I'm actually thinking about helping you kill some hares before I kill the badger," said Tanner.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Burr.

Tanner then looked behind him at his troop, they were mostly talking and only a few were fixing their blades, it was time to line up.

"Alright you vermin are you ready to show the hares and that badger what we're made of?" asked Tanner.

Everyone cheered in agreement as they raised their weapons.

"Good now let's march to that hill right there and wait," said Tanner who then started walking toward the mountain. Everyone followed and began chanting a vermin war tune.

Here come the vermin strong and true.

We're here to do battle, 'tis death to you.

Foxes, ferrets, weasels, stoats, we're all here

We are so dangerous that we will cause you to run away in fear

So pick up your sword in fight with me

Who will win, we will see.

Their voices were quite loud causing it to echo through the entire beach, none of them showed a hint of fear, they were used to fights but they were forgetting that the goodcreatures they were fighting could fight back.

Tanner then stopped at the small hill causing everyone else to do the same. Tanner looked up at the mountain wondering what was happening in there.

"Alright you big stripe head, come out with those hares or we will invade once I see the first piece of the sun," yelled Tanner whose fighting blood started to rise.

There was no answer, all was quiet. Even the vermin were silent as they waited for their biggest battle yet. Tanner looked out at the horizon and then saw a sliver of sun peek out.

"ATTACK!!!!" he yelled and ran toward the entrance to Salamandastron.

Suddenly the vermin heard the most frightening roar, they had ever heard in their life as Strider ran out with all four hundred and twenty of his hares. The vermin stopped for a quick second forgetting that they were supposed to fight them. But they quickly gathered their courage and ran full force toward the Long Patrol.

A minute later, the two sides clashed and the battle had begun. The air was soon full of sounds, from the clash of two swords to the screams of a vermin or hare dying under the sword.

Strider had his paws full of vermin. Right now he had to deal with five of them who were trying their hardest to stab or just knock him down. Strider was too tough for them though and was able to run three of them with his sword and the two others he just threw to the ground with heavy force.

Strider then saw a hare being knocked to the ground by a ferret named Slater who was using a big mace and chain as a weapon. Strider had to help the hare before Slater could stab him with the knife he had brought out to finish him off. Before he could even try though, a fox stabbed him in the side; Strider roared in pain and turned to the fox who quickly noticed the badger's bloodshot eyes of the bloodwrath. The fox was now terrified and was about to run when Strider quickly ran him through the back with the sword, the fox was dead before he even hit the ground.

Strider was satisfied with the work he had done and before he could even turn around, he saw an arrow fly towards him. Strider tried to move but it was too late and he was hit under the collarbone. Strider grunted in pain and snapped off the arrow as he went looking for the culprit who did it. That's when he saw a stoat aiming an arrow at him. Strider growled and climbed on a rock that was nearby. Once he got to the top, he jumped and slashed his sword in the air. It instantly cut the bow in half while the stoat stood there dumbstruck. That was when Strider slashed his sword once and ended the stoat's life for good.

Strider's friends were having a hard time too; Nathanial was shooting vermin left and right like Legolas the elf. Some fell without a fight, others, like a big fox that had been hit in the arm by the arrow was not happy and decided to attack Nathanial.

Nathanial saw this and tried to notch his bow but was stopped by the fox who stabbed Nathanial in the shoulder. Nathanial winced in pain and took out his dagger ready to fight the fox. The fox smiled and circled the brave hedgehog.

"I've killed many hedgepigs like you before, so don't expect to live after fighting me," said the fox.

"Those were innocent creatures who had never fought a day in their life. Innocent creatures that never had a right to be killed, but you, you have to kill for pleasure and I think that is wrong and I think you must die for it," said Nathanial.

"Strong words for a weak one like you," said the fox.

"You think I'm weak," said Nathanial who then without warning ran up to the fox as fast as he could and stabbed him in the chest.

The fox never saw it coming and looked down at the spot Nathanial had penetrated. "That was fast," said the fox who then fell to the ground dead.

Nathanial smiled and ran off finish more vermin.

The battle continued to rage on, it was hard too, mostly hares were falling and there seemed to be more vermin coming in every second. Strider could not kill them all at once since many would still be alive after the first stab and a few hares were giving up.

Swift and Alma watched from the infirmary room where already thirty hares were being healed. Alma watched with concern, she had seen Strider get shot with an arrow and stabbed many times, she wanted to help him badly but knew she had to stay put.

"I'm so scared Swift, what if he dies and I have to fend for myself when they come up here," said Alma in a worried voice.

Swift patted her on the back. "Don't worry, he is doing well, some look like they want to stay away from him and fight the hares," said Swift.

"But we seemed to have lost more than them and I don't like that," said Alma.

"It is best not to watch then, why don't you go over and help the injured, I'm going out there to help," said Swift.

"No you shouldn't, you'll be killed," said Alma.

"Not before I peck a few eyes out first," said Swift as she flew down toward the battle.

Swift soon came across a group of vermin who were having fun killing a hare slowly. She quickly flew down and pecked a ferret in the head.

"Youch, who did that? Said the ferret angrily.

"It was that bird, shoot it," said another ferret.

A rat then aimed his arrow at Swift and let go. Swift saw it coming and moved out of the way laughing.

"I see you don't have good aim, let me fix those eyes for you," said Swift who then flew down to try and peck at the rat. The rat ducked in time while the rest of the vermin tried to catch her. A stoat was able to grab her tail feathers but Swift flew into the air where she noticed a few were missing.

"How could you do that to my lovely feathers, it's payback time," said Swift who then swooped down in hopes of finishing them off.

Maggie was enjoying herself; she had been able to kill four vermin and was now on her fifth one who had been stabbed in the chest. Maggie stood over the fallen rat and smiled triumphantly. "Now you will never kill an innocent soul again," she said as she began to laugh.

Slater the ferret saw her standing over the dying rat and was not happy that she was laughing about it. He decided to end her life for it. He took out his bow and arrow which he only used in emergencies and slowly took aim.

Lucky, who was nearby at the time, saw the ferret aiming his arrow at something. He followed the point until he saw Maggie just standing there smiling. He had to save her and prove how much he loved her.

"Maggie, look out!" cried Lucky as he ran over and pushed her out of the way just as the arrow flew. It hit Lucky in the side instead and he let out a yelp of pain.

Maggie saw the arrow hit him and could not believe it. "You saved my life wot," she said.

"Yeah, I did it because I bally love you," said Lucky.

Maggie smiled; Lucky really did love her and was willing to risk his life for her, something that Greyfur had done many times. Maggie then decided to give him a kiss for it. They were about to embrace when Slater arrived and grabbed Lucky by the ear.

"How dare you get in my way of shooting another creature," said Slater angrily.

"Hey I love this creature and I was not about to let you bally harm her," said Lucky.

"I see, since you did that I would like to have a fight to the death with you," said Slater.

"Fine then," said Lucky who showed no fear in his eyes.

"Lucky no, you're hurt, you'll never stand a flippin chance," said Maggie.

"I'm going to try any way, for you," said Lucky who took out his dagger.

Slater smiled and held his mace and chain that had killed many hares that day, he had not failed once and new that a puny little dagger could not save this hare.

Lucky saw the mace and chain and wondered how he could get out of this situation. He would have to figure something out. It would be worth it no matter what though since it was for love.

Lucky stood there waiting for a good move; suddenly Slater swung his mace and chain at the hare, Lucky ducked just in time. Lucky then ran toward the ferret with his dagger in hand ready to stab the ferret in the closest place he could get to. Slater of course saw this coming and swung his mace and chain again. Lucky did not see that coming and hit quite hard in the face with the heavy object. Lucky then fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Maggie stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. The hare that saved her life was now lying on the ground unable to help her any more. Slater just smiled and took out the dagger that he owned. Then, with lighting flash speed, he stabbed Lucky in the stomach.

Maggie had tears rolling down her eyes, she could not believe it, Lucky was dying now and she never had a chance to express her new found love to him.

Slater just smiled at her, he could see her crying, and he wanted her to watch every second of Lucky's death. The ferret then took the knife again and aimed it for the heart. What seemed like ages to Maggie for him to drop it was only seconds. Just when he was a few inches from the spot though, Strider came to the rescue and stabbed Slater in the chest.

Before Slater even fell to the ground, Strider picked up the unconscious hare and ran to the entrance of the mountain. When he arrived at the entrance, he passed Lucky to two hare nurses.

"Take him to the infirmary before he dies," said Strider who then ran back out to do more battle.

Maggie had followed him and now she had no desire to fight any more, she wanted to be by Lucky's side until he felt better, if he ever did. She then went into the mountain and up the infirmary.

The battle continued to rage on for hours, Tanner had fought some but after a while he decided to watch his men and the badger he was going to slay when he was ready. He did not care how long it would take; he was still going to kill him.

Meanwhile, Milly had just finished fighting a fox and now had a horrible wound in her stomach. She knew she was not going to last long. Billy was beside her worried.

"Are you going to make it?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, it's so painful, I don't think my next fight will be successful," said Milly sadly.

"Then we will fight it together and if one of us goes, we both go together, I cannot be a twin if one is missing" said Billy.

Milly smiled at her brother, he had been faithful to her ever since they could walk and now he was willing to sacrifice his life with her.

"Well I guess we better get started," said Milly.

"Let's do it," said Billy.

A second later, they both jumped into a fray of vermin, their last fight together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I am going to stop here for now. I hope you all liked this. There are going to be only about five more chapters after this including an epilogue so there is really only about four. The next two chapters are still part of the battle. The next one is really a negotiation though and the one after that will be a one to one battle with Strider and Tanner. Any way, please review, why is anyone not reviewing, I love reviews and I really want some. Any way I will shut up now so have a great day.


	25. Negociations

The afternoon sun glowed red like the battlefield below Salamandastron. Strider stood with Alma at the infirmary window watching Tanner's group make camp for another night. The battle had already lasted for four days and the Long Patrol had lost many members. There were now only one hundred and three left. Strider was not sure how many Tanner had left, but he knew the wolf had lost many as well.

Even though Strider had succumbed many wounds, including two arrows in the back in one day and a few others on separate days, he was not giving up. Yet Alma did not want him to continue.

"You can't go on like this, I mean look at you, you look as though you fought all those vermin yourself," said Alma through a few tears.

Strider sighed, he could tell Alma was scared, but she had to understand, he was lord of the mountain, he had to protect it till he died.

"I'm sorry Alma, but we have to keep going, you don't want them coming in here do you?" he asked.

Alma shook her head and hugged her mate who gladly did the same.

"I say if we loose too many, Swift should go find Log-a-log and his crew," said Nathanial.

"You know I was thinking that and I have a plan, if the battle is not over in two days, I want Swift to go find him," said Strider.

"And I would be happy to do so, I had enough of pecking out eyes," said Swift who was enjoying some grapes that were set nearby.

"I want to continue fighting so bally badly wot," said Lucky in a very weak voice. He had survived the fight with Slater, but it would be a while before he could move about the way he did. His face was now all purple and blue from the mace that hit him, and one eye was completely shut from it. He would have never lasted long if Strider did not see him fall.

"I know you do, you would not last another five minutes out there," said Strider.

"And you need to live so you can be my jolly mate wot," said Maggie who had never left his side, not even for one minute.

Lucky just smiled and then gave a quick sigh before he fell back asleep from exhaustion. Maggie made sure his sheets were on tight and then sat down in a chair nearby.

Nathanial watched the two and sighed, he was glad Lucky survived, but was quite sad by the fact that Billy and Milly died on the first day. Well Milly anyway. Billy returned to the mountain that night with many wounds and died during the next battle the following day.

Strider had also been saddened by this but knew that that's what happens in battles. At least they fought bravely and not cowardly.

Strider continued to watch the camp wondering what the vermin were doing. He hoped they were not concocting an evil scheme to kill them all but if they were Strider would be ready for anything.

But Tanner was not thinking of any schemes, he was too busy wincing as Midnight wrapped his arm up in bandages from a sword wound he received from Pawflash.

"Eighty-five members left, this was harder than I thought, ouch Midnight not so hard," said Tanner as he hit his mates paw.

"I'm sorry Tanner, this wound needs to heal properly, not lazily," said Midnight.

"Yeah I guess I deserve the pain though, ow," said Tanner.

"Well that battle has been fierce and I've noticed that the badger has refused to go down, I once saw five of your men on top of him and all were killed in the blink of an eye," said Midnight.

"He almost killed me too luckily for me I ducked in time and went off to fight this hare that was already wounded so I finished the job," said Burr.

"Good for you Burr, but you could have at least tried to bring down the badger," said Tanner.

"Yeah I know but I just don't want to die yet," said Burr.

"I see," said Tanner who was now glaring at him.

"Daddy, daddy, me made a sword, can me fight in battle now?" asked Savage who had run over to show his father that he made a sword out of wood.

"Hahaha, not today son, you are still too young, you don't want to get hurt like I did do you" asked Tanner.

Savage looked at his father's bandaged hand and made a gross face. "Me wait then," he said.

"That's a good lad," said Tanner who then patted his son on the head.

"What about my bow and arrow?" asked Nightwing who came over to get praise from her father. She had found a nice thick branch and put a piece of string on it to make it look like a bow and just had a stick for an arrow, it was a nice toy though.

"Nightwing, how many times have I told you, to stop stealing your brothers things," said Tanner who then grabbed the toy out of her paws and gave it to Savage.

Tanner then spanked Nightwing very hard, once he was done, Nightwing ran back to the tent crying and wondering what she had done wrong. Midnight watched her, she wanted to stand up for her daughter but the last time she did that, Tanner threatened to keep Savage away from her for the rest of her life. Midnight decided to head back to the tent and comfort Nightwing.

Tanner did not even notice and watched how his son played with the bow and arrow and then "stabbed" Burr in the back. Burr let out a yelp and ran for cover before realizing it was only Savage.

"Burr, you're a riot," said Tanner who was laughing quite hard.

"Sorry sir, I was just thinking while he did that," said Burr.

"Oh about what?" asked Tanner.

"Oh just about this battle, we have lost a great deal of men and I think more will be lost if we fight the rest of those hares," said Burr.

"Hmm are you saying we should quit while we are ahead?" asked Tanner in a no nonsense tone.

"No sir, I was just thinking that you should start fighting that badger yourself like you said you would do once you could," said Burr.

"Hmmm, you're right, it is time, there are less hares there and I don't think I want to loose more of my men," said Tanner.

"Yeah and whoever wins gets Salamandastron and those hares would have to leave," said Burr.

"Perfect idea, let me go talk to this badger, hopefully he will answer and we can start the one on one battle in the morning," said Tanner who then got up and walked toward the mountain.

Strider was still watching when he saw the lone figure walking toward the mountain and quickly noticed it was Tanner.

"Hello stripe dog, you up there, it's time for a little chat," said Tanner.

Strider showed his face and growled at Tanner. "What do you want wolf?" he asked.

"Well I've realized that I have lost many men, and you have too, so I was thinking to spare everyone else's lives we fight a one to one battle. Whoever wins gets the mountain and whoever looses must leave this place or be killed," said Tanner.

Strider was silent for a moment, he looked over at his friends who did not like the sound of Tanner's idea but knew it was the best way to go.

"I accept the challenge and it must be a fair fight, only one weapon for both of us," said Strider.

"Agreed, we begin this battle at dawn so be prepared like these last four days," said Tanner who then turned around like he had done when he had first confronted Strider and walked back to camp.

Strider watched him go and then turned to his friends. They all had worried looks to their faces knowing that Strider would have a fifty, fifty chance of dying.

"Alright, if I die I want all of you to fight back when they try to move in here, don't stop until the vermin are dead or if only one of you is left, you got that?" asked Strider.

They all nodded. "Good, Pawflash, go tell the rest of the hares what is happening," said Strider.

"Yes sah," said Pawflash who then disappeared down the hallway.

Strider then looked out the window nervously. "The real battle has finally begun," he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get these two chapters up; I was banned for a week by the moderators for writing a story in script format. Hurray for me. As you can see the real battle is going to happen in the next chapter so be ready for it, I hope to have it up soon. Oh and please review, I like reviews, at least say something about the story, but not anything stupid like the story is too long or going into fits of laughter. Any way have a nice week.


	26. The Final Showdown

Morning arrived under cloudy skies and a light drizzle, a nice cool day for fighting. Tanner sat in his tent polishing his sword and making sure that is was battle ready. Once he was satisfied with its sharpness, he took out his dagger and began to sharpen that too. Even though Strider had said to use only one weapon, Tanner was going to cheat and use his dagger to throw when he felt it was time, the badger could not do anything if that happened since he would probably be dead by the time Tanner got his dagger back, that's what he hoped for any way.

While he shined it, Burr walked over.

"The entire camp wishes you luck sir, Midnight would come and say good luck but she is just too nervous," said Burr.

"Tell her I love her and that I will be back soon," said Tanner who showed no sympathy in his voice but a calm and non worrying voice

"Yes sir and if you die, I would gladly take your place," said Burr.

"Don't worry, that won't happen, I am defiantly going to win this. Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to finish this battle," said Tanner as he walked out toward the battlefield that still had many bodies lying about. The wolf stopped in the middle of the battlefield and called to Strider.

"STRIPE-DOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGG!!!!!" he yelled.

Inside the mountain, Strider was sharpening the sword of Martin in the infirmary and talking to Lucky when he heard Tanner yell for him.

"I guess he wants to fight now," said Strider who then got up and looked out the window and the wolf who was patiently waiting.

"Is he there?" asked Nathanial.

"Yes, well wish me luck, and if I do die, protect this mountain with your life," said Strider.

"Yes sah," said Pawflash who then saluted to him.

Strider smiled and then walked down the steps where he was met by the Long Patrol who all wished him luck. Strider just nodded to them and said nothing. Two hares then opened the huge boulder and Strider stepped out.

Strider saw the one eared wolf standing on a hillock looking quite relaxed as if he knew for a fact that he would win. Strider was glad he was not like that and right now, he could feel the butterflies at the pit of his stomach.

A few seconds later, Strider reached Tanner who had an evil grin on his face, he had been ready for this since last night.

"So are you ready?" he asked Strider.

"A badger lord must always be ready for battles like these," said Strider.

"A wise thing to say, but now it is time to end this once and for all," said Tanner.

Strider nodded and took out his sword, even though it was cloudy, the sword shined like it was a clear day without a cloud in the sky. Tanner took out his; it did not shine as much but still looked quite magnificent.

The two then began their battle, first they circled, hoping to catch the other off guard. Thinking he had the right moment in front of him, Tanner lashed out with his sword, but Strider saw it coming and moved out of the way just in time. Tanner roared with rage that shook the entire beach, he then turned back at the badger hoping to find another chance.

Back up at the infirmary, Alma, Swift, Pawflash, and Nathanial watched with nervousness.

"That was a very good dodge wot," said Pawflash.

"But will he be able to dodge all of them," said Nathanial.

Lucky could hear their talking and wanted to know what was happening, but they would never answer him, finally he decided to get up.

"That bally does it, I'm getting up and watching this bally battle," said Lucky as he slowly got out of bed. Maggie tried to stop him but he ignored her. It was painful to walk over there but Lucky persisted and arrived just in time to see Tanner try to stab Strider again. Strider moved again and stabbed the wolf in the shoulder. A mighty howl could be heard through the beach.

"That was a lucky shot there stripe dog, but can you dodge the next one," said Tanner who was smiling.

"I will dodge them till you fall and the world will be a better place without you, I have heard about you from one of my Long Patrol hares, the killing you do for fun and all that," said Strider.

"But if they obeyed me, they would live," said Tanner who was now getting angrier by the minute because of this socializing.

"You are a cruel creature then," said Strider.

"Cruelty runs in the family," said Tanner who then suddenly lashed out at Strider again.

Strider did not expect this attack and was stabbed in the side. Strider roared in pain and slashed at Tanner, hitting him in the arm.

The two then started sparring as they moved left and right, avoiding the dangerous steel blades that could rip flesh in seconds. Strider was able to stab Tanner five times and Tanner was able to stab Strider four times. But the two would not give up, even though Strider did hit the wolf in the back.

Finally the two stood their face to face with the two swords criss crossed together while both creatures gave each other evil looks. Strider looked quite angry, mostly because of a small head wound he had received the day before that had now reopened and the blood was dripping down his face. Tanner on the other hand had of pure determination and he knew that to win this he had to take out his dagger now.

"Quite a battle isn't it," said Tanner.

Strider just growled, the spirit of Martin and the bloodwrath was now coursing through his veins, a determination to never give up until one had fallen and he was making sure it would be Tanner.

"Hmm I see you agree with me," said Tanner as he slowly took out his dagger that was hiding under his tunic. "But I know you will not agree once you found I had another weapon." Right when Tanner said weapon he let go of his sword and slid closer to Strider, stabbing him in the leg.

Strider roared in pain and tried to stab the wolf. But Tanner moved away too quickly and jumped on the badgers back. As soon as the wolf had both footpaws on the badgers back, he took his dagger and stabbed Strider as hard and as deep as he could in the left shoulder blade.

Strider roared and tried to grab the wolf, but the wolf was too quick and slid across and stabbed him again in the right shoulder blade. He not only did that once but twice and Strider was now roaring louder than ever before. Tanner smiled an evil smile and raised his dagger up for another blow which he planned to slice the badger down the back.

He had not expected Strider to grab him and send him flying to the ground in front of Strider. Tanner fell to the ground with such a force that the wind was knocked out of him. Tanner sat up and took a deep breath before looking up at Strider who then brought his sword down upon the evil wolf.

Strider looked down at the headless form of Tanner, and in exhaustion, fell to his knees as the rain suddenly began to fall down heavily. The battle was finally over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Bye bye Tanner, have fun at hellgates. Any way, the battle is finally over, but the story isn't. Two more chapters and an epilogue to go. I hope you will stay for those three because there is a small surprise at the end. Any way please review and have a great day.


	27. After the battle

A/N: I interrupt this story for another installment of Me Flaming Flamers. Today it is only one and his name is Someguy. He reviewed three times and this is what he had to say.

Wolfs have no compassion therefor there cannot be love betwin them thank you.

First of all do you know how to spell? Wolfs is spelled wolves and I don't feel like telling you the others. Just so you know Wolves do have compassion between them you have just never watched Animal Planet, you'd rather watch MTV and believe that Ozzy Osborn is the greatest in the world and I think your stupid.

The other two went like this

Pwease no womance pwease!  
Translation  
Please no romance please!

yucky romance yucky yucky yucky!  
please don't make it big!

I don't know why but that last one made me laugh. Listen if you don't like to read any romance then don't tell me how you don't like it and don't read it, it is as simple as that. How old are you any way like 10, 12 maybe. I hate to say this but you need to get a life. And shove your romance problems up your butt. These three reviews will be deleted in a few days so I won't have to look at that drabble named Someguy.

Any way on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Strider," said a heavenly female voice a few minutes later.

Strider looked up a blinding white light beaming down on him. He could not see anything in front of him and had no idea if he was still on the beach or not.

"Strider," said the voice again but this time he could see a shape coming toward him until finally he noticed he was looking at a beautiful young female badger.

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Strider.

"Strider, I am your mother," said the badger.

Strider looked at her in shock, was he dead or was he just hallucinating.

"I'm not dead am I?" asked Strider.

"Oh no, your just very tired, remember you barely slept while this battle went on, you begin to see things when you are tired," said Rosemary.

"Yes I know that, but why are you here?" asked Strider.

"Because I wanted to tell you that you have killed the creature that killed me, you avenged my death without even knowing it," said Rosemary.

"You mean that wolf that I just beheaded killed you?" asked Strider.

Rosemary nodded silently.

Strider then began to cry uncontrollably until he felt a warm paw touch him on the shoulder. He looked up to see his father and next to him Martin.

"Why are you crying son?" asked Blaze.

"Because, even though I killed the vermin who killed my mother there is never any way to bring her back," said Strider.

Blaze turned to Strider and looked him straight in the eye. "It is part of life; many things cannot come back including me or Martin over there. You have to deal with many things on your own but one day you will be with us again," he said.

Strider just nodded and looked over at Martin who had been silent the whole time. When Strider looked at him, Martin smiled. "You have been a wonderful abbey warrior with my sword even though you have also needed to rule Salamandastron. I hope you are able to keep it for many years to come until you feel when it is right to give it to someone else," said Martin.

Strider smiled at the mouse who saved all of Mossflower those many seasons ago and knew that no warrior would ever be as brave as him.

"Well we must be leaving you now, it is time to decide the fate of the remaining band of vermin," said Rosemary.

"Oh mother, I don't want to leave you yet though, I never had a chance to know you," said Strider who then gave his mother a huge.

Rosemary pushed him back and smiled at him. "I have never left you; I have always been in your heart. I am the one who has given you kindness to other creatures and I will keep doing that to you until your seasons are up," said Rosemary.

Strider nodded and then saw his mother, father, and Martin fad away in the white light and a few seconds later, Strider found himself still on the ground with the rain pouring down hard on him.

"Excuse me sir," said a voice next to him.

Strider lifted his head up just in time to see Burr the fox standing there before Alma arrived and knocked him down hard on the ground.

"How dare you try to harm my mate," said Alma who then tried to grab Tanners dagger that lay on the ground nearby. Instead Strider stepped on it. Alma looked up at her mate angrily.

"He was going to kill you," said Alma.

"Do you see a weapon on him any where?" asked Strider.

Alma looked and saw that he did have nothing. "No I guess not," said Alma.

"Then leave him alone and go back to the mountain, I will return shortly," said Strider who was now talking in a very calm voice. He then turned to Burr who had a very stunned look on his face.

"Uh sorry for sneaking up on you like that sir but Tanner's mate would like to speak with you and she promises that it is a peace talk, she now knows what you can do to those who try to take your land," said Burr.

"Then lead me to her," said Strider.

Burr nodded and led Strider over to the camp. It took longer than expected because of where Tanner had stabbed Strider in the leg and now had a very bad limp.

Once they finally reached the camp though, he said Midnight standing near the entrance of her tent.

"Come inside away from the rain," she said.

"No, I will stay out here and we will negotiate," said Strider.

"Very well then," said Midnight who then took a deep sigh and sat down on a nearby rock. Strider stayed standing.

"I am sorry we tried to conquer your mountain, my husband was a fool, he thought he could defeat anything, I can see that you proved something different," said Midnight.

"A badger must protect his land at all costs, very rarely has any vermin won this mountain," said Strider.

"That is why we will leave you in piece, you may do whatever you want with us as you like such as killing my son who Tanner only cared about instead of his daughter, I do not care what you end up doing," said Midnight.

Strider looked over at the two children who were peaking through the tent; they had seen their father's death and both were too afraid to approach the badger. Strider could see the anger in Savage's eyes but somehow knew he would never have to fight the young rip.

"No, I will not be the one to kill him when he is older, but I know that someday someone else will. Besides your husband killed my mother and left me alive so I am doing the same to him," said Strider.

"I understand," said Midnight.

"But as for the rest of the vermin band you are all forbidden to enter Mossflower again. If any of you return, you will be killed instantly, is that understood?" asked Strider.

Those who all had been listening nodded; they did not want to anger the badger in any way.

"Good now leave before I change my mind," said Strider.

The vermin then began to take down their tents as quickly as possible while Strider slowly limped back to the mountain to begin a nice long rest. Halfway back though, Strider collapsed in exhaustion and loss of blood and quickly lost consciousness.

When Strider opened his eyes again, he found himself in the infirmary where many of his friends were standing near him and waiting for him to wake up.

"Welcome back," said Nathanial.

Strider rubbed his head and looked at everyone, he noticed that Lucky was now up and about so he must have been out for a while. "So how long was I out?" he finally asked.

"Four days we all thought you would never come out of it," said Alma.

"Are the vermin still there?" asked Strider.

"No, they left the day the bally battle ended wot," said Lucky.

"I could not believe what you bally did to that flippen wolf wot, you just swung your sword and ended his life in one bally second," said Pawflash.

"Well I had to, he did cheat by stabbing me in the leg and shoulder blades a few times," said Strider.

"Thank goodness he did not hit your leg too deep though or you would be limping for the rest of your life, but the scars on your shoulder will be around forever," said Alma.

"That's okay, at least I will have a memento of that evil wolf," said Strider.

"Alma brought his dagger in here too," said Nathanial who then showed Tanner's dagger to Strider. Strider took it from him and looked at it for a while.

"This dagger here, killed my mother," said Strider.

Everyone looked at Strider surprised, wondering if he was still half dead or telling the truth.

"How do you jolly know that?" asked Lucky.

"Because my mother appeared to me and told me and from now on this dagger will never be used for hate again but will be hung over the fireplace of the dining area," said Strider.

"I will jolly do that for you right now wot," said Pawflash who then took the dagger from Strider's paw and walked out of the room. Everyone then turned back to Strider.

"So are your fighting days over for now?" asked Nathanial.

"No, I'm still young and ready to fight at any moment, besides I bet Redwall will still need my help in the near future, where is Swift any way?" asked Strider.

"She went to Redwall to tell everyone about the battle and that you are recovering, she will be home shortly," said Alma.

Strider nodded and looked at his friends, he noticed how they seemed to be watching every move he made and still seemed to be worried about him.

"Don't worry everyone, I will still survive this, I bet I will be up two days from now," he said.

"Oh you better because if you don't, you will be sorry," said Alma. Everyone then laughed at her because they knew she was joking.

Strider then made a big yawn and realized that he was still quite tired and weak from the battle. "Well I better sleep more to gain my strength for future battles," said Strider.

Alma gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You rest then oh great warrior of Redwall and Salamandastron," she said, and everyone left the room to give him peace and quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that was not a very good chapter I know but there is no more action left, just what happened after the battle. Still though one more chapter and an epilogue to go and I hope that someone reviews since I got no reviews for the last chapter so I don't know what you all think of Tanners death. Any way please review that's all I want you to do but if you flame I will flame you back, so have a great day.


	28. Many Seasons Later

Many seasons passed and Strider became well known throughout all of Mossflower. Ever since that battle with Tanner, no other vermin would try to conquer that mountain in fear of loosing their heads in the process. Many vermin had known Tanner well and were quite surprised when they found out he had been killed in a fight, something they thought would never happen.

Strider ruled Salamandastron for many seasons though but often he would have to go out and help Redwall or the Guosim shrews fight off vermin. Once Redwall was under attack against two hundred vermin lead by a ferret, for two days the Redwallers fought alone, killing only fifty of the vermin, all seemed hopeless until Strider came with his Long Patrol destroying them all in less than a day.

He once even journeyed with the Guosim in search of a new blackstone after they had lost the old one while traveling on some dangerous rapids. The journey was long and tough because of the many arguments the Shrews made and vermin everywhere. But in the end it was all worth it.

Four seasons after the battle with Tanner, Strider and Alma were blessed with a child. It was a male who they named Kavik. A few months afterward, they noticed an interesting characteristic about Kavik. One eye was brown like his fathers and one eye was blue like his mothers. Everyone found it quite fascinating since they had never seen a badger like that before. The Long Patrol hares even gave him the name Kavik the Colorful.

Five seasons after Kavik was born, Alma gave birth to another child, this one a girl who they named Plio. She was loved by many and when she was older, she became the babysitter to the dibbun hares in the mountain.

Lucky and Maggie also had the happiness of having children, eight of them to be exact. All of them gluttons, but all of them battle ready. One even could not wait any longer for a battle and went off in search of one himself. He returned six seasons later and told everyone of an adventure he had on the high seas with two otters, a mole, three squirrels, and five mice. Together they got into many fights with pirates and other vermin, and when Lucky's son came home, he was all battled out.

Nathanial remained a bachelor for the rest of his life. That did not matter to him though; he went on all the adventures with Strider, fighting with the strength of two hedgehogs. He also retired in fighting when Strider retired.

Lily the young otter kept her word and arrived at Salamandastron the winter after the battle with Tanner. She went with him everywhere and fought like any warrior otter. Some thought though that she was another Grath, the female otter that went with Martin the second to Sampetra to save an abbot. Lily was more kind to vermin though, and usually let them live if they were not really doing anything wrong.

As many of you know, two male badgers don't do well living together, and when Kavik was old enough. Strider decided it was time he let the young badger lead while he, Alma, Lucky, Nathanial, Lily, and Plio headed back to Redwall where Strider spent the rest of his life either helping Mossflower with vermin or just relaxing in the abbey and telling stories to the dibbuns. Catspaw was quite old by the time Strider returned and happily taught Plio the works on being a badger mother. Plio was only too happy to do so.

So as the seasons went on, Strider became older. He hung up the sword fifteen seasons after he returned to Redwall. Three seasons after that, age caught up with him, he could barely walk any more and getting up in the morning was a pain. After a while he was so tired that he just spent all day in bed.

It was one of these days when Strider was dying in bed when a young otter was watching from the walltops for intruders. He heard a rustle in the bushes and was about to shoot his arrow when he found it was only a young badger with a large spear in his hand.

"Is this the Redwall I am seeking?" asked the young badger.

"Why yes it is, are you looking for someone or do you want to rest here?" asked the otter.

"I am here to see my father, my name is Kavik and I was told by a hawk that he is dying and wants me to see him one last time," said Kavik.

"Oh yes, I am glad you came, I don't know how much longer he can make it," said the otter.

"That's what the hawk told me," said Kavik.

"Well wait here while I open the gate for you," said the otter.

Kavik stood there a minute as the otter slowly opened the gate a little and let Kavik in. Kavik walked in and gave a small nod before entering the abbey.

Abbess Willoughby was the first to see him and quietly led him to Striders bed. When Kavik arrived in the room, he found it quite dark but all his friends were gathered around Strider except for Lucky who had died two seasons earlier.

"Oh Kavik you're here," said Plio happily and gave her brother a big hug.

"Yes a hawk told me that dad was dying," said Kavik.

"Oh that must have been Cumo, son of Swift, I'm glad he told you," said Alma who was now quite old herself.

"So Kavik finally made it to see his old dad," said Strider weakly.

"Yeah, I knew you would want me to see you one last time," said Kavik.

"That's good because now I will die happy," said Strider who then clutched his sons paw with his scarred paws.

"So how is Salamandastron?" asked Strider.

"Quiet, not much is happening," said Kavik.

"That's good, no dying, too much of that has happened in my life," said Strider.

"I know, you told me everyone of them," said Kavik.

Strider nodded and was silent for a moment until he spoke again. "There is something I need to tell you that an old friend of mine told me many seasons ago on his deathbed," said Strider.

"Tell me," said Kavik.

He said, protect those that need your help, kill only when necessary. Love those who love you, even if you don't really like them. If you have a dream, go for it. If you have an ambition, go for it. And most importantly keep the friends you have, you may never know that they can save your life or keep you company, because that is what friends do and friends are always wonderful to have." Said Strider.

"I will remember those always," said Kavik.

Strider smiled and looked at Plio who smiled back. "I hope you raise those dibbuns like they are yours, never yell at them, never hurt them, just love them," he said.

"I will do that father," said Plio who was now in tears.

Strider then turned to Alma. "I love you very much, may the rest of your life be a joy, and just so you know, I will be waiting for you at the dark gates," said Strider.

Alma just nodded as tears rolled down her old face. She then kissed her husband and held his hand as he talked to Lily and Nathanial one last time.

When he had finished he remained silent for a few minutes, he breathed calmly and held onto Alma's paw as tightly as he could. Finally, he said his last words.

"I'm coming home mom and dad," he said.

Alma felt his hand become lighter and when she let go, it fell limply by his side. The life of Strider the Warrior had now ended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright everyone lets all cry. One, two, three, wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I hope that's how you spelled that. Any way the story is over, well not really the epilogue is next and you better stay for that because I am thanking every one of my reviewers individually and I will tell each of you a few things. So I will see you on the other side.


	29. Epilogue

The dibbuns all sat in awe as Plio finished her story. They had not expected it to be so interesting.

"So your daddy was Strider?" asked Oak.

"Yes he was and I will never forget him either," said Plio.

"Was he buried with Martin in that tomb he discovered when he was young?" asked Kimble.

"Oh no, actually that's another interesting story which is nice and short. You see after he died, Abbess Willoughby was not sure if she should let Kavik take him and bury him with the other badger lords. He was not sure either, so instead we buried him in a secret location that is between Salamandastron and Redwall. Nobody knows where it is, vermin have never seen it and most good beast have never seen it. Only I, Kavik, Lily, Nathanial, and the Long Patrol hares," said Plio.

"Will we ever get to see it?" asked Sandy.

"Hmmm maybe one day I will take you there but not until you are all old enough to keep up, I won't carry every one of you," said Plio.

"Is Kavik still alive?" asked Kimble.

"Yes he is, he has a daughter too, who's a little more older then you dibbuns, he's hoping that she will become badger lady of Salamandastron one day," said Plio.

The dibbuns then looked up at the sword of Martin, still as shiny as the day that it came from Salamandastron.

"Do you think Martin will pick me as a Redwall warrior?" asked Oak.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we, we'll just have to wait and see," said Plio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's the end of that, I bet you never expected Plio to be the daughter of Strider. I actually decided on that after I had written a few chapters after the prologue. I might make a sequel about Striders other adventures along with Tanners daughter Nightwing but I need to think that over some more. In the mean time I do have two other Redwall stories planned, if you like them please tell me in your review.

The first one is a crossover with Narnia. If some of you have read The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, you know in the end that the mouse Reepacheep left Narnia to explore new worlds, well what if he ended up in Mossflower? Just thought it would be interesting.

The other one I thought up was how Sunflash's life was like before Outcast of Redwall, when he left his mother to avenge his father and how he ended up with Swartt.

Still these might not be up for a while since I have other ideas in other parts of and that might be a while before I finish those. Right now I have a Mulan story being done so if you like Mulan please check it out.

Now enough of my babbling, its time to thank all my reviewers individually.

Luna the Redwall Writer: My first reviewer. Thanks for reviewing; I hope to see more of your work in the future.

Ifitoldyoui'dhavetokillyou: Wow what a mouthful, any way thanks for the review and I am sorry I did not make Rosemary fight. I made my decision that Rosemary was a wuss so that is why she did not fight.

Alibi girl: My Mulan friend and emailpal or whatever you call it. I'm glad you took your time to read this story even though you have never read Redwall in your life. Well see you in the Mulan section.

Aubreta: Thank you so much for all your help. I hope I did everything right so people can understand it better and stuff. I hope you can get your Timballisto story finished because it is a great story. Well I hope to see your next chapter soon. Thanks again.

Lady Corinthian: Hi Meg!!!!! Thanks for reviewing my story. Sorry I killed Skipper; I know you were mad at that. And it was funny after I heard you say that you nearly cursed out loud in class after reading what happened to Tanner. Any way see you later.

Warriormaid 3000: One of my favorite authors and fellow member at the long patrol forums. Thanks for reading mine and I hope to see more stories from you including those trailers. Well see you at the forums.

Grubswiper: Thanks for the reviews and congratulations on reaching your tenth story. I hope to see ten more by you.

Lkrissa Raganok: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked Lucky and I am glad you are not going to kill me since I did not kill him, even if you tried to though, you have no idea where I live, so :p. Any way, also thanks for trying to help me think of a better title for the story. I changed my mind a few weeks later and felt that this title was still good. Any way thanks again I hope to see your next chapter of your story soon.

Eroket: Thanks for the review. I decided to have an extra story about Tanner to show you how he sometimes does care. And I am glad you rooted for him.

Brownblade: Thanks for reviewing, I'm surprised you thought it was short or was that because you only read the first chapter. Still I'm glad you took your time to read some of it. Keep up the good work on your story.

And last but not least Battle and War: First off I would like to say. Why did you change your name? I loved the name Seta Firetail, it sounds so much better than Battle and War. Oh well it's your decision. Any way thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked Alma and I hope everything went okay at your place with Hurricane Ivan. Any way like I said in the last review I gave you, if you need help with writing your chapter or something, don't hesitate to ask, I will be happy to help. We can even chat on the Aim if you want. And like I said, I am still thinking about a sequal. Well thanks again.

Wow my authors note was longer than the rest of the story. Oh well. That's all I have to say for now. Please review these last two chapters, and I will return one day. So long.


End file.
